You Are Music
by PhantomGirl17
Summary: 21 year old Rosie Hollins is a Phan whose always wished she could show the Phantom she was not afraid of what's behind the mask he wears. When she suddenly finds herself unconscious on the steps of the Opera House, she is given the job of cleaning the Boxes in return for room and board. Will she capture the heart of the Phantom of the Opera...[Rest of the Summary in first chapter.]
1. Chapter 1

Summary and Authors Note:

 _21 year old Rosie Hollins is a Phan whose always wished she could show the Phantom she was not afraid of what's behind the mask he wears. When she suddenly finds herself unconscious on the steps of the Opera House, she is given the job of cleaning the Boxes in return for room and board. Will she capture the heart of the Phantom of the Opera and what will he think when, unlike Christine, doesn't run from him when he takes off his mask?_

It's been a while since I posted anything. I was bored at work, found this and decided to post it. **_I DO NOT OWN Phantom of the Opera, it's plot, characters or otherwise. Those rights go to Sir Andrew Loyd Webber. Any Questions, Comments and Reviews can be placed in the box below or PMed to me. I have given permission to Erik, aka the Phantom, to Punjab any and all Flamers after I douce them with a bucket of water._**

 ** _Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

 **You Are Music  
A Phantom of the Opera Story by: PhantomGirl17**

 **One:**  
 _~Your/My Spirit and My/Your voice in One Combined...  
The Phantom of the Opera is there... inside My/Your mind!~_

I groaned and grabbed for my phone under my pillow, turning off the alarm before burying my face back into before mentioned pillow. A wet nose then nudged the back of my Peanuts' Characters pajama shirt up and touched my bare back. "Alright boy, I'm up."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes before turning to stare into Big Sad Soulful Brown eyes. "Alright you big eyed cutie, I'm up. Go and bug my brother or something." He went to do just that. I sighed and placed my feet on the cold wooden floor before walking over to my bookshelf where my clock was. I blinked my eyes until I could see clearly and looking at the time was around six thirty in the morning.

Ruffling my hair a bit, I walked out of my room, down the hall and into the kitchen. Eating a bowl of cereal, drinking a can of Diet Coke and taking my iron pill and the medicine for my hand tremors, I came to the living room and waited to see if I was up before my brother or not. A few minutes and half a bowl of peanut butter flavored cereal later, he came out with our black lab trotting alongside him.

"Morning Sunshine." I said and he grunted before making himself toast with peanut butter. "Don't you have rehearsals to go to?" I nodded before slowly getting up and going to get dressed.

Allow me to clear up your confusion. I'm Rosie Hollins. Twenty-one years old and an avid Phantom Phan. I am around five foot, have dirty blonde hair, green eyes and... well... those are the only physical things about me people like. I've got bags under my eyes and tremors in my hands. I'm not the skinniest, nor am I overweight.

Basically, I'm plain.

There were a few things that made me stick out in a good way. My smile is one. Another is that I was a really good actress, got me out of trouble when I was a child. People also said I looked younger then I really was but I didn't see it. But most of all, I could sing. I loved Opera, though I never seen many productions but so far my favorite is between 'Faust', 'Romeo and Juliet' and 'La Belle et la Bête'.

The local collage was doing a performance of 'Phantom of the Opera' and I was playing a stagehand but I'm also the understudy for Christine. I didn't mind. True I had always wanted to play Christine at least once in my life but they needed a girl that was at least pretty. I'm just plain, even if I can reach some of those high notes. Unfortunately I was still working on hitting the highest note in the title song.

Reaching the College, I parked the car and walked to the Theatre. Once arriving and walking through the door, I found myself early, even though our director said nine in the morning, so I went ahead and put on my page boy/stagehand outfit. Sadly, to be as realistic as possible, the producers of the play wanted everyone to wear clothes from that time period. They went to great feats to get us all the real stuff. Meaning: even us female stagehands had to wear the dreaded corset!

With my bag over my shoulder, I approached the stage and stood in the very center of it. Pivoting on my heel, I walked over to the covered up chandelier prop we had. I lifted the cover and smiled at the detail the craftsmen put in when they started building it around a year ago. I then looked around and saw the rope that would send it up into the air, right next to a CD player. I shrugged walking over. Since I won't be able to sing in front of an audience, I might as well sing something while no one's here.

I hit the switch that turned on the chandelier and pulled off the cover. At the same time I turned on the CD player and the Overture combined with the main title song began. The music blasted and the chandelier glowed. I walked to center stage as it rose in the air, lights blinking on and off around the hall. I smiled.

"~Beneath the Opera House, I know he's there...  
He's with me on the stage, He's everywhere!  
And when my song begins I always find...  
The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind!~"

The lights flashed brighter and I blinked a bit to keep from being blind. Suddenly, a strange wind from nowhere started blowing my hair back and it seemed like the entire room became more elegant, grander. More like an Opera House. More seats appeared, and actual Opera Boxes appeared on the sides of the room. I covered my ears as the music became louder and in a bit of panic, I started running to the front doors, the collage changing around me, not that I noticed. As I ran I heard a strange voice singing with me but I was a bit too frightened and confused to wonder who was singing with me. I continued singing the song with the mysterious voice until I found my way outside.

As I turned around, instead of the Collage Theatre Arts building, I saw the Palais Garnier. Looking up at the roof of the building, I saw a figure of shadows with a white mask and glowing golden eyes. He reminded me a lot of Erik from the story.

"~He's there... the Phantom of the Opera!~"

As we stood there looking at each other, he raised his hand like he was encouraging me to go higher. I obeyed. Before the end of the song, I swear I heard him speak, "Sing for Me!" Hitting the highest, and final, note in the song I saw what looked like a proud look on his face before I felt darkness consume me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** ** _I DO NOT own Phantom of the Opera, it's plot, characters or otherwise. They all belong to Sir Andrew Loyd Webber. All Questions, Comments and Reviews can be left in the box below or PMed to me. The Phantom has been given permission to Punjab ANY AND ALL FLAMERS after I douse them with the bucket of water in the corner._**

 ** _Enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

 **Two :**  
 _ **~Erik~**_  
I sat at my organ working on _Don Juan Triumphant_ once again. It just need a few more adjustments and maybe I can present it to M. Lefevre before he retires if the rumors are to be believed. I suddenly hear the sound of another organ playing fearcely from the stage above me. The music is hauntingly powerful, beautiful yet spine-chilling, almost like something I would write. Curious, I stood and started through the tunnels to see who was playing at this time of night, but it was then I heard a voice.

"~He's everywhere!  
And when my song begins I always find...  
The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind!~"

She sounded much like my Christine but it was untrained and a tad bit more mature. But then the words of the song she was singing registered in my mind and I froze. _Me? She sings of the Phantom of the Opera?_ I was now even more determined to find out who this mysterious singer was.

Reaching the rafters above the stage, I looked down to see a small, feminine figure in the center of the stage. Raising an eyebrow, I started down towards the stage. For some reason, I felt the need to respond to the song, so I started singing.

 **"~You choose to sing with me this strange Duet!  
My power over you... grows stronger yet!  
And though you turn from me to glance behind...  
The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind!~"**

I reached the stage in time to see the figure run out and into the halls. Following the footsteps through the many secret passages in the Opera house, she replied.

"~Those who have seen your face draw back in fear,  
I am the mask you wear...~"

I froze again for a moment and touched my mask as I replied, wondering how she knew about it. **"~It's me they hear!~"**

"~Your/ **My** Spirit and My/ **Your** voice in One Combined...  
The Phantom of the Opera is there... inside My/ **Your** mind!~"

Finally the footsteps stopped outside on the front steps. I raced to the roof, into the night air and looked down from Apollo's Lyre. There on the steps stood a young woman who looked around the age of sixteen or so. She was wearing the brown pants, white shirt and dark brown vest of a page boy, knee high boots clad her feet, a brown hat sat on her head and a bag over her shoulder. So she was the one singing with such passion and strength! She turned and I saw her fully. She had dirty blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, green eyes with some bags under her eyes, pale skin and rose petal lips. Her eyes lifted up to suddenly and unexpectedly lock onto mine. To my surprise, I could see awe, wonder and curiosity in her eyes. No fear whatsoever!

She lifted her voice and continued singing. "~He's there... the Phantom of the Opera!~"

I became curious to see how high she can go. Keeping her eyes locked with mine, I lifted my hand encouraging her to sing higher. She sang higher and higher surprising me and, by the look in her eyes, herself with the notes she was reaching. "Sing for Me!" I half ordered her and I smiled proudly as she hit her highest note. But my face turned to worry as she fainted onto the steps. I quickly climbed down to check on her. Kneeling next to her, I gently tucked a piece of hair that had fallen on her face behind her ear and found how feverish she was. Making a quick decision, I lifted her into my arms and brought her to Madame Giry.

"Antoinette! Antoinette!"

The woman who rescued me from gypsies all those years ago opened the door and gasped at what was in my arms. "Erik, what did you do to that poor girl?" She asked, obviously thinking the worst as she stepped aside to let me in.

"Nothing, woman.' I said entering the room and rolling my eyes. 'I found her passed out on the steps outside. When I went to see if she was alright I found she had a fever. I can't reveal myself to her so I brought her here to you."

"Lay her on the couch." She ordered leaving the room for a minute.

I placed her down and pushed some of her hair away from her face. Curious, I opened her bag to see if there was anything in it to identify who she was. There were five books four with a blue, red, gold and green dragon on each written in English, the fifth was all black and obviously very, very well read, yet had no title. There were notes for what looked like homework, manuscripts of Opera's such as 'Faust', 'Carmen' and 'La Belle et la Bête', the latter looked more well read, colored pencils and paper with rough sketches of dresses fit for a princess and at the very bottom, notes for what looked like three or four different stage productions.

One note caught my attention. I picked it up and realized it was a casting letter. Most Actresses and Actors who live outside the Opera house receive letters on what part they will have for the next production.

Miss Rosie Evangeline Hollins,  
After careful consideration and close examination of your Audition, you will be an Understudy of a Major character and an Ensemble role as listed below.  
-Role in Production: Stagehand/Ensemble  
-Understudy Role: Christine _[Lead Role, Soprano]_  
We thank you for Audition.  
Sincerely,  
 _XXX_

I raised an eyebrow. She was in a production where she was to play a Stagehand yet with the voice she had she was an _Understudy_ for the lead role? Madame Giry returned with a wet cloth for her head. "And just what are you doing with her bag of things?"

"Her name is Rosie Evangeline Hollins.' I said returning all the things to her bag. 'And I believe she speaks only English, that's what language her books are written in."

I stood up went to a far wall and pressed my hand against it. The wall slid open and I looked over my shoulder at her. "I'll be going. I leave her in your care but I expect to hear of her health." With that, I walked on back down to my home half my mind on _'Don Juan Triumphant'_ the other half on the girl who seems to somehow know me.

 _~POV Change~_  
I felt someone gently place a wet rag over my head and I moaned a bit in discomfort.

"Maman, je pense qu'elle se reveille!"

I squeezed my eyes shut for a second before blinking them open. I looked around me curious as to where I was. I rubbed my eyes a bit and looked around in shock. I was lying on a couch in somebody's room with a blanket over me and a pillow under my head. I knew I wasn't in the Theatre Arts Building anymore, nor apparently was I in America if the voice speaking in French with a French accent was anything to go by.

I looked to see who it was that spoke and gasped seeing Meg Giry and her mother Antoinette Giry, known as Madame Giry. The older woman thanked Meg and the young dancer left. The Madame came over to me and sat down in the chair beside me. "Are you alright, child?"

I blinked at the woman before nodding. "Y-yes ma'am. Though, considering I have no idea where I am, I could be better." I said with a small smile.

She nodded. "You are in the Palais Garnier. You were found on the steps outside unconscious and with a fever. You have sleeping for two days, the fever only broke last night."

I blinked before my eyes widened. "T-The Palais Garnier? In Paris, France?' She nodded. I slowly sat up and gave her a small smile. 'That's a long way from Richmond, Virginia in America." I stated. She looked at me in shock.

"America? How did you end up here?" Madame Giry asked.

I shook my head. "I'm... not fully sure. One minute I was on the stage of the local theatre, hours before rehearsal, raising the newly repaired Chandelier up, the next I woke up here Ma'am."

I made sure to look her in the eye when telling her this so she believes I'm not lying. She didn't do anything for a while but then nodded. "I see."

I looked over myself to find I was still in my Stagehand costume, my hat laying on a small table nearby. After some silence I spoke. "Madame... Um..." I didn't want to say her name and her get suspicious of me.

"Giry. Antoinette Giry. I'm the Ballet Mistress of this theatre."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you Madame Giry. I'm Rosie Evangeline Hollins. Anyway, do you think the Manager could let me work or stay here for a while until I get enough money to return home?"

Before she could answer, there was a knock on the door and in came a man I knew as Misuser Lefevre came in. "Ah! I see our guest is awake. I am M. Lefevre, the manager of the Opera Populaire."

I inclined my head to him in greeting. "I am Rosie Hollins. It's a pleasure sir."

He looked at me sternly but kindly. "I couldn't help but hear your conversation but I'm afraid that we have no room for you to stay here."

My eyes widened. "Sir, please don't throw me out on the streets! I have no money save what American money is in my bag, and I have nowhere to go! Can't I work here? At least until I get enough money to go home?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry my dear. I really wish I could help you but I can't."

I then tried a new tactic. "I can clean the Boxes sir! All of them! I can wash and repair costumes! Sir, I can even work in the flies as I have done in the productions in the local theatre back home! Please sir, I'll do anything!"

Before anything else could be said a single letter fell from nowhere and landed at M. Lefevre's feet. The whole room seemed to tense. Madame Giry picked up the one on the floor and led the man out. I sat there for a while until a letter fell into my lap. I looked at it in shock for a moment before I picked it up and slowly turned it over. It was sealed with a blood red wax skull.

I bit my lip as I opened it, not daring to break the skull. I took out the letter and read it a bit surprised it was in English. As I read it out loud, a voice read along with me. I stopped reading and just let the voice read it for me.

~Mademoiselle Hollins,  
I welcome you to my opera house. I also give you my best wishes on your recovery. You _need_ _ **not fear about living on the streets. I overheard what happened to you and I am willing to help you gain a job here. The letter I have written to M. Lefevre has requested that you be hired to clean out all the boxes. But I must sincerely warn you to stay away from the stagehands, especially one Joseph Buquet, as they are not the best - or most sober – of people.  
I also must tell you, when cleaning Box Five, as it is my Box, I expect nothing but perfection.  
Now, I have some questions I would like answered. I do not expect answers now as Madame Giry and M. Lefevre are bound to come back in any moment, but come to the Prima Donna's room at midnight tonight and we can talk. Face to Face.  
With sincere regards,  
O.G.~**_

I gasped. "Opera Ghost?" I looked up and around to see if I could catch a glimpse of those eyes I saw before I passed out. I knew he was probably watching now so, biting my lip a bit and closing my eyes, I whispered. "I'll be there. Thank you... M. Phantom." I heard a chuckle before the door started opening. I placed the note in my bag and sat up as the Madame and the Manager came back in.

 _~Time Skip~_  
I sat in my new room near the ballet dormitories. An old bed had been brought up along with a vanity and mirror. The bathroom had been cleaned and I had already bathed in hot water to wash away the stress. M. Lefevre had already told me that I would be cleaning boxes. Madame Giry gave me a short tour and showed me where all the Boxes were. She also informed me to be careful when cleaning Box Five, which was the Phantoms' Box.

I had put on the nightgown one of the ballet girls had let me borrow and was looking at the clock. When it was thirty minutes til Midnight, I put on a silk white robe, placed my copy of 'Phantom of the Opera', the black title-less book in my bag that had the musical and original book in it, in my robes pocket, left the room and snuck towards where Madame Giry said the Prima Donna's room was. Entering the room, it looked much like the movie version except there weren't any flowers everywhere. After lighting some of the candles, I headed to the window I looked out to the moon lost in thought.

Suddenly, a wind passed through the room blowing out all the candles and coldness swept through. I started heading for the door but the sound of a violin made me freeze. _'Is that 'Angel of Music'?'_ Still facing the door, I opened my mouth and sang.

"~Angel I hear you! Speak, I listen!  
Stay by my side, Guide me!  
Angel my soul is weak, Forgive me!  
Enter at last, Master!~"

I slapped a hand over my mouth with wide eyes before I heard him chuckle.

 **"~Flattering Child, you shall know me  
See why in shadow I hide  
Look at your face in the mirror  
I am there inside!~"**

I slowly turned to the mirror on the other side of the room and gasped seeing a figure within the mirror. The very same man I saw on the roof earlier before I passed out. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt, white bow tie, a black cloak around his shoulders and a black fedora. His black hair was slicked back and his stark white mask stood out on the right side of his face.

"~Angel of Music Guide and Guardian,  
Grant to me your Glory!  
Angel of Music hide no longer!  
Come to me Strange Angel!~"

He seemed to smirk at me as he held out his hand, motioning me to come to him. On the outside, I was entranced. Inside, I was melting. The Phantom himself was singing to me and inviting me to talk with him in his home! Ecstatic was an understatement about what I felt right then!

 **"~I am your Angel...  
Come to me, Angel of Music...~"**

I walked towards him, hesitating a bit before I stepped through the mirror.

 **"~I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me, Angel of Music...~"**

I finally took his hand and he pulled me close wrapping his cloak around me to keep me warm. I blushed before I looked up at him and our eyes met. Now that I was closer I saw he looked a lot like Ramin Karimloo's version of him with a bit of Gerard Butler. Yet his eyes, glowing like melted gold, I saw all the sadness of the world. Such pleading eyes, begging me not to be afraid of him. I gave him a simple, small smile.

He smiled a bit before gently pulling me along down the path. The hall we were going through was lit with torches and had a golden sheen to them. We walked down some stairs, avoiding any traps he had along the way. Soon we found ourselves in front of a black horse. I bit my lip and stepped back a bit. "I'm a bit frightened of horses, M. Phantom." I muttered.

He looked at me with a small frown but gave my hand a small squeeze. "I won't let you get hurt."

He slowly led me forward and lifted me up onto the horse so I was sitting sidesaddle. When I grabbed the saddle and got myself comfortable, he took the reins and led us deeper into the catacombs. Soon we came to the legendary lake. He places his hands on my waist and lifts me off the horse. When my bare feet touch the cold, stone floor, I felt the horse nudge my face. I looked over to him and gave a small smile before petting him. "Thank you..." I turned to look at the Phantom.

He smiled and said, "His name is Caesar." I turned back to the horse. "Thank you, Caesar." The Phantom then led me over to the gondola and held my hand helping me step in. I sat down on my knees and held on to the front as he stepped in. I turned to watch him as he picked up the pole, placed it in the water and pushed off. There was mist all around the top of the lake, and I watched in awe as lit candles rose from the water to light the way. I so wanted to know how he did that.

He startled me when he started singing, the music seeming to come from nowhere yet everywhere.

 **"~In all your fantasies you always knew...  
That Man and Mystery...~"**

"~Were both in you!~" I sang turning to look at him. Turning back around, my eyes widened when I saw the entrance to his lair, however I call it his home. The Gate lifted and I could see his organ, a throne, a large covered mirror and tunnels that lead to a bedroom, kitchen, and a library.

"~And in this Labyrinth, where Night is Blind,  
The Phantom of the Opera is here/ **there**... inside My/ **Your** mind!~"

We docked and he got out first, placing the pole down. He turned back to me and took my hands in his helping me out. Pulling me up, he brought me away from the dock and nearer towards the organ. Giving me a small smirk, he gave the command. **"Sing, my Angel of Music!"**

I look at him in shock but did as he asked seeing the smirk on his lips yet the seriousness in his eyes. "~He's there... The Phantom of the Opera!~"

 **"Sing!"**

I started vocalizing hoping that I will reach that last note just like I did the first time I sang with him. Letting go of my hands and making sure my eyes wouldn't wander away from him, he took a few steps away from me. He took his hat off his head and tossed it so it landed perfectly on a hat stand before sweeping his cloak off his shoulders also placing it on the hat stand. **"Sing!"**

I did as he commanded. He lifted his hands and pushed his hair back and again came to me. I suddenly found myself three notes before the highest and I was getting nervous just a bit on weather I could hit it or not. He brushed his fingers against my cheek as he whispered. **"Sing my Angel! Sing! Sing for me!"**

I closed my eyes tight, took a deep breath and, to my utter joy, I hit it!

Panting hard, my hand reached up and touched my throat. "I can't believe I hit that note again.' I turned to find he was now standing by the organ. 'I've never hit that note before... I've practiced that part so many times but I just couldn't hit it without my voice cracking."

He said nothing so I just slowly walked towards him, biting my lip a bit. "In the note you said you have questions about me, I'll be happy to answer them."

He nodded and gestured for me to follow him. He led us to a sitting room and sat on a chair that was sitting across from a couch. I sat on the couch placing my hands on in my lap nervous out of my mind. _'Get a grip, Rosie! Just because the man you've always admired is sitting right in front of you means you should be nervous!'_

"First, I must ask, how did you come across that song about me?"

I looked up and locked eye with him. "I'm... not sure if you'll believe me sir."

He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "Try me."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Your story, Monsieur Phantom, is well known and loved back home. Your music and story has many fans.' I pulled out his book and held it out to him. 'This book has the original story, which obviously doesn't do you justice but is still a classic, and the musical in it."

I held it out to him. He silently took it and skimmed through it. After a while he looked up and my eyes widened in fear at the anger in his eyes. He stood up, placing the book back on his seat and started pacing angrily. I watched him a bit scared that he might lash out at me with his famous temper. After what seemed like hours of total quiet and of watching him pace in anger, I spoke up.

"Monsieur Phantom? I can leave if you want me to..."

He turned back to me with a blank face and I knew he heard the fear in my voice. He came over and grabbed my chin gently but firmly in his hand and lifted it to meet his eyes. "You are afraid of me."

I shook my head. "Not of you. Of your temper. The only way I would fear you is if you give me a reason to."

He looked at me with doubt in his eyes before looking back to the book. He walked back over to where the it lay and picked it up. Turning to me he asked, "Answer me this: why would that man make me speak in first person? I certainly don't speak like that."

I relaxed a bit knowing he wouldn't take his anger out on me, and then, registering what he asked, I giggled. "I don't know the mind of Gaston Leroux. He died years and years before I was born."

He sat down and looked at me curiously. "So that means you are not from this time...' I just bit my lip and nodded. 'Were you to perform the musical about me at the theatre where you were before you came here?' I nodded again. 'You were cast as a stagehand and are understudy for the lead soprano role which, if the musical is the story of my life, is the part of Christine Daaé?" I gave one final nod.

He was silent for a while. "Why is it one with a voice like yours is cast as an understudy when it's obvious that the lead is perfect for you?"

My head snapped up at that and I stared open mouthed and wide eyed. I then gave a sad smile. "Monsieur Phantom, I thank you for thinking I would be perfect for the lead but,' I shook my head. 'there are people who think they deserve the best just because they have 'the perfect looks'. Even though I have the voice, I'm not beautiful, I'm not even pretty. I'm just plain.' I then looked up at him with a smile. 'But that's okay. I'm just glad I get to be in it! That's all I really wanted. To have a part in my all-time favorite story."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Have you ever had any lessons? Anyone to help tutor you to strengthen your voice?"

I shook my head no. "It's not a question of whether there was a teacher or not. Nor about whether we had the money to afford it. The only teachers around where I lived worked with the church choir."

He nodded in thought. "Well then, it seems my work is cut out for me." My head snapped to look at him.

"P-pardon?"

He grabbed my wrist and, tossing the book onto his chair, he pulled me back to the first room and towards his organ. He let me go before gathering together all the papers scattered around the organ stand. "I refuse to allow such talent go to waste in my Opera House! With my help, all of Paris shall be at your feet!"

My eyes were wide. "Wh-what? You... want to... but what about Christine? She'll have Paris and beyond at her feet before I take the stage. She is your first student and she should come first."

He paused. "You are right.' He sighed and sat down on the chair. 'Christine was my first student,' He turned to look at me. 'but that doesn't mean I can't take on another."

I shook my head. "I'm flattered you want to teach me, Monsieur. Really I am! But, you probably have better things to do then teach a simple girl out of her own time."

He stood up suddenly with a deep fire in his eyes and I took a few steps back in surprise. He then turned to his organ and played a couple of harsh notes.

 **"~I have brought you  
To the seat of sweet Music's Throne!  
To this Kingdom where all must pay homage to Music... Music...~"**

He then turned and pointed at me before holding a single finger up.

 **"~You have come here  
For One purpose and One alone..."**

He stepped forward and took my hands in his, slowly leading my back to the organ.

 **"~Since the moment I first heard you sing  
I have needed you with me to serve me... To sing...  
For my Music...~"**

He released my hands and turned to a red leather bound manuscript that I knew was his masterpiece. He gave a small smile as he brushed his finger tips brushed against it.

 **"~My Music...~"**

I smiled at the fondness in his eyes. "Alright. Where do we start?"

He gave me a nod before sitting back down. "We'll start with your scales and see where you are in vocal range. We'll work our way up from there."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_*we find PG sitting in front of a vanity with her left leg propped up on a pillow where the readers can see an ankle brace. Genesis Rhapsodos enters the room and smirks.*_

 **Genesis** : 🎶Little Lottie let her mind wander.🎶 _*PG turns and smiles at the man*_ 🎶Little Lottie thought, "Am I fonder of Dolls...🎶

 **PG and Genesis:** 🎶Or of Goblins, of Shoes...🎶

 **PG** : 🎶Or of Riddle or Frocks?🎶

 **Genesis** : 🎶Or of Chocolates?🎶

 **PG** : 🎶No, what I love best,' Lottie said, 'is when I'm asleep in my bed and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!"🎶

 **Both** : 🎶The Angel of Music sings songs in my head...🎶

 _*Genesis walks over and hugs PG.*_

 **Genesis** : It's good to see you again, love. _*kisses her*_ From what I heard, you got a new Job, are going to a Conference next weekend and are planning to audition for Ursula in the Little Mermaid auditions, correct?

 **PG** : _*nods*_ Yes. Plus, _*gestures to the ankle brace*_ this is only for work. It's the same ankle that was put in a cast so I need something to keep it stable. _*looks at the Readers*_ I know it's been a while since I updated but I'm almost finished with my Narnia story then I'll begin on it's sequel, Sly Cooper, My New Life in Middle Earth and Shall We Date: My Fairy Tales. So...

 **Genesis** : _*turns to the Readers* **PhantomGirl17 DOES NOT own**_ Phantom of the Opera **_it's plot characters or otherwise. She only owns her OC Rosie. A bucket of water has been set aside for ANY AND ALL FLAMERS! Any who avoid the bucket will be escorted out by me._ **_*alights his hand with flames and smirks* **Any Questions, Comments and Reviews can be PMed to her or left in the Review Box below.**_

 **PG** : Thanks to All Readers for being so patient with me. Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

 **Three:**

"That was very good for a start. It surprises me that you can sing tenor in a higher key, not many people can sing two ranges.' Erik said standing from his seat at his organ. 'It's getting late and you have to get up early tomorrow morning to start work. We will continue at the same time tomorrow night."

I gave a small pout and sigh. "I guess the book got it right by you being a strict teacher."

He looked up from his organization of the papers scattered about and chuckled. "Indeed?"

I nodded biting my lip. "If it's not too much to ask, could I have some tea before we head up? I found it helped my throat when I sang too much."

He gave a small nod but then said shaking a finger at me, "Only if you stop biting your lip so much."

I immediately did as he asked and gave a lopsided smile and shrug. "Sorry. Bad habit."

He gestured for me to follow him as he led me to a small tea room. On shelves surrounding the room were books and knickknacks of all sorts. As I looked around he went over to where a kettle of water was boiling over a fireplace. He took it off and poured the boiling water into a teapot of porcelain. I looked over into one corner and gasped at what I saw.

"You collect snowglobes?" I asked going over to look at them all.

"Yes, I buy one or create one for everyplace I go." He said placing the tea tray on the small table between two chairs.

I turned to him wide eyed as he 'played mother', as they say in England, and poured some tea in a cup for me. "You created some of these?' He nodded picking up the saucer with my tea and brought it over. 'Another thing Leroux got right in the book: Architect, Scholar, Magician, Composer and Inventor. A Genius of the greatest sort."

I half giggled when I saw faint traces of a blush on his face as he handed me my tea. I sipped it and hummed as its warmth soothed my throat. Violet-Rose. One of my favorites. And I was happier still when I tasted honey on my tongue.

"Some people have all the luck!' I pouted as I took another sip of my tea. 'I love collecting snowglobes, Nutcrackers too but that's a different story, but I only have two storybook princess ones I got when I was a little girl. I had a third but it smashed when my brother bumped into the shelf it was on."

He chuckled. He then began pointing out each one, explaining where he got it or what inspired him to create it.

After a while, I looked at the Phantom, who was gazing at me quite curiously. "Might I ask what your name is? It feels strange referring to you as 'Monsieur Phantom'."

He raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't the book say anything about my name?"

I nodded, finishing my tea. "Yes. But I want your permission to call you by it."

He blinked, taking my now empty cup. "You may call me Erik if you wish."

I smiled and curtsied to him. "Then it's a pleasure to officially meet you Monsieur Erik."

Erik chuckled as he placed the empty cup away. "The pleasure is all mine, Mademoiselle Hollins."

He led me up and through the tunnels until we stopped. He tapped at the wall and it slid open to reveal my room. Taking his hand, ice cold as it was, I gave it a small squeeze. "Thank you, Erik. For everything.' I turned to step back into the room before turning back to him once more. 'Oh and I trust you enough to not read your own story. It's safer with you down in your home then up here where the Ballet girls or Stagehands can find it."

I giggled at his shocked expression as the hidden door closed. I smiled as I realized that it was a mirror that covered the pathway. I pulled off my robe and laid it over the vanity chair before toeing off my shoes and crawling into bed, immediately falling into sleep.

 _~Time Skip~_  
It had been half a year since I arrived and it was the off season. Meaning, Carlotta was in Italy and I don't have to hear her interpretation of a dying cat for a while. There were some small productions, ballets such as Swan Lake and Sleeping Beauty. Operas by Mozart were popular this off season and I had the privilege to see some while backstage and once in a box that wasn't sold.

The singing lessons with Erik were not always smooth. He would get frustrated with me sometimes but I would apologize and explain gently what I was having trouble with. He would calm down and go over it with me until it was perfect. There were rough times and smooth times between us, but I would consider us not yet friends but above acquaintances.

My job cleaning the boxes helped me make friends with the other cleaning ladies. They gave me tips and help when I needed it, even gave me a small booklet with a small map of the Opera House and descriptions of certain stagehands to avoid. I had also often watched the ballet girls dance and had made friends with some. Madame Giry introduced me to her daughter Meg and Meg introduced me to Christine Daaé.

The three of us became thick as thieves and they were the ones who took me clothes shopping, even getting me ballet shoes when they heard I had a few lessons when I was younger, eventually teaching me when I finished work and they were taking a break.

The day had ended and Monsieur Reyer had become frustrated because the soprano who was to play the female lead in 'Robert le Diable' by Meyerbeer, had become quite ill and the Gala was less then a week away! In the end he ordered everyone to take a half-hour break.

I was not doing anything important at the moment, as I had cleaned the final box twenty minutes before, so I decided on something...

Broom still in hand, I walked onto the stage.

Seeing no one else around, I thought I should practice performing coloratura's, a sopranos elaborate ornamentation of a vocal melody in operatic singing, like Erik was teaching me. I racked my brain for a song. I then remember an aria from 'The Magic Flute', the next Opera to be performed after Meyerbeer's Opera, I could sing. It covered two octaves, from F4 to F6, not an easy task for me but with no one around I could practice it.

After softly practicing, I took a deep breath, tightened the grip I had on the broom still in my hands, imagined myself as the Queen of the Night, opened my mouth and sang.

 _"~Hell's Despair boils deep in my Heart,  
Death and Vengeance!  
Death and Vengeance burns within my soul!_

 _If you refuse to Murder Sarastro,_  
 _to Murder Sarastro,_  
 _then you shall be my Daughter nevermore._

 _So you shall be_  
 _My Daughter nevermore!_

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_  
 _Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_  
 _Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_

 _My Daughter nevermore!_

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_  
 _Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_  
 _Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_

 _Then you shall be my Daughter nevermore!_

 _Rejected be forever,_  
 _Forsaken be forever,_  
 _Abandon be forever!_  
 _All the Bonds of Blood Undone._

 _Rejected! Forsaken!_  
 _And Abandon!_  
 _All the Bonds of Blood Undone!_

 _All the_  
 _Bo~_

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_  
 _Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_  
 _~nods of_  
 _all the Bonds of Blood Undone!_

 _If not through this Sarastro's life be taken!_

 _Hark, hark, hark!_  
 _Gods of Vengeance,_  
 _Hear, This Mother's Curse!~"_

I grinned by the end as I realized that I didn't squeak like I usually do on those higher notes when practicing with Erik.

 _ **~Erik~**_  
I sighed and shook my head as the chorus scattered and Monsieur Reyer left the orchestra pit, rubbing his temples. Everyone was getting frustrated over the fact Mademoiselle René's illness had left them without a lead soprano. I leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees, intertwining my fingers and went into what Rosie would call my thinking/brooding pose, trying to think of a solution.

I supposed I could suggest to Christine to audition for the part. That would be a good start for her. I could also suggest Rosie to try for the role, but strangely she would freeze up and change the subject when I tried to explain that she would one day be leading soprano if not Prima Donna.

 _"~Hell's Despair boils deep in my Heart,  
Death and Vengeance!  
Death and Vengeance burns within my soul!~"_

I sat up and leaned forward when I heard the first lines of 'Der Hölle Rache' by Mozart. Looking out from my box, my eyes widened a bit seeing Rosie standing at the center of the empty stage singing.

My eyes widened more as I saw Monsieur Reyer, Monsieur Lefevre, Antoinette, and the chorus re-enter and watched her sing. I could also see wheels turning in the Managers mind. I looked back at my student and smiled when she didn't squeak on the coloraturas. I sat back and smirked, waiting for her to finish, moving my fingers up and down as if I was conducting her.

 _"~Hark, hark, hark!  
Gods of Vengeance,  
Hear, This Mother's Curse!~"_

She visibly jumped when her audience applauded.

Looking at the crowd, she flinched as the ballet rats surrounded her, chattering away. She shrunk into herself until the girls scattered at the beat of Antoinette's cane hitting the ground. She came forward with Lefevre and Reyer and I noticed Rosie's knuckles turning white with her grip on the broom.

"My dear girl, where did you learn to sing like that?"

She looked up at Monsieur Lefevre, bit her lip, a habit I was still trying to get her out of, and replied. "I've always been able to sing sir. I've mostly sang only in the church choir, but never had a lesson a day in my life. It was only months ago when I first started working here that someone heard me humming to myself and offered me lessons."

"And who might this someone be?" Monsieur Reyer asked.

Her knuckles became whiter as she wrung them round the brooms neck. "He made sure I never told his name to anyone less hundreds of people knock at his door asking for lessons. He's that brilliant. And I rather not bring him trouble."

"Why have you never shown this talent before? Surely you could have gotten a job in the chorus with your talent or lead soprano during the off season or when Signora Giudicelli is ill!"

"Sir, I have severe Stage Fright.' I stiffened at that. 'I can stand being in background but I freeze up when there's large audience and I'm in the spotlight. When in church I was always around others, even when singing a solo it was short. The only reason I didn't freeze up a minute ago was because I believed I was alone."

Now I understood why she avoided the topic of being Prima Donna. She had stage fright. I could have smacked myself for not seeing it earlier!

"Mademoiselle, Stage Fright is something everyone struggles with. Can you sing _'En vain j'espère'_ from Act Two? Or as much of it as you can?" Monsieur Lefevre asked gently.

She bit her lip but nodded. "I don't know all the words but I can try."

Rosie was given the words and sang, slowly building up confidence with each minute. After an hour of practice did Monsieur Lefevre and Reyer speak quietly to each other.

"Miss Hollins, we would like to make a deal with you.' She looked at the Manager with a raised eyebrow. 'You play the part of Isabelle, Princess of Sicily Palmide in rehearsal and if, by the time of the Gala, you don't feel you can't sing the part, we'll cancel the show if Mademoiselle René doesn't return by then."

Rosie's eyes widened with each word and I waited in anticipation for her answer. She looked down for a second and I noticed her eyes turn to my box. Looking at where she believed me to be she said, "Alright. I'll try."

I smiled. Pulled out a bit of parchment and a refillable quill.

 _ **~POV Change~**_  
I was handed the manuscript of the five Act opera and we went for five more hours working on how Isabelle acts and her Arias. I was hesitate at first but with encouragement from the ballet girls, some of the chorus, Madame Giry and Monsieur Reyer I began to get into it. When we were finished, and all but the Madame, the Manager and Monsieur Reyer were left on stage with me, there was a gust of cold wind and a letter floated down to land at Madame Giry's feet.

The entirety of the Opera House seemed to go silent, starring at the letter. Madame Giry picked it up and opened it. "What does it say?" Monsieur Lefevre asked. Madame Giry read it carefully to herself before looking at me. She glances down at the letter and reads it out loud.

 **~Madames and Monsieurs,  
It has come to my attention that Young Mademoiselle Hollins has been offered the role of Isabelle until Mademoiselle René returns. I have often heard her humming and singing while she cleans my box and I believed her talent to be wasted doing these simple chores. In conclusion, I agree with this choice fully and completely. I eagerly await the Gala and what I know will be an extraordinary performance.  
Deepest Regards,  
O.G.  
P.S. And one more thing. Mademoiselle Hollins, I thank you for cleaning out my box so diligently. I would say that you being given this opportunity is reward enough, but…~**

Suddenly, a silver lily fell to the ground at my feet. I bent down and slowly picked it up. Brushing my fingers against the petals, I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. I returned to my room, still starring at the flower, but froze when I ran into Joseph Buquet.

"Well,' he slurred, smelling of every and all alcohol I could think of. 'aren't you full of surprises, Little Ashputtel?"

I gulped, slowly backing away. "A-Ashputtel?"

He grinned lustfully at me as he stepped forward. "You are a maid. But you're to play the part of a princess for one night before becoming a maid again."

I felt my back hit a wooden post and my eyes widened as he pinned me there. His dirty hands reached for my bodice but a thump of a cane had him look behind him to see Madame Giry staring there sternly with Christine and Meg beside her. The girls rushed over and pulled me away from his grip and behind Madame Giry.

As the woman started scolding the man, Meg and Christine pushed me towards my room, said goodnight and to stay in my room until morning. I said goodnight to them then closed and locked my door.

I leaned my head on it and sighed, trying to calm my heart down. I didn't jump when I felt pair of eyes on me coming from the direction of the mirror. "Erik."

 ** _"~Insolent Boy!_  
 _That Drunken old Oaf!_  
 _Basking in your Glory!_  
 _Ignorant Fool!_  
 _This Deranged, Stupid Man!_  
 _Sharing in_ MY _Triumph!~"_**

I turned to see him stepping out of the mirror. I walked over to him and took hands into mine. "He didn't do anything. Madame Giry got there before he did."

"He shouldn't have tried in the first place!' he replied a scowl still on his face. 'He knows he's not allowed in this part of the Opera House! When I get my hands on that man...!" he began muttering curses and death threats under his breath.

I placed my hand on his face, one hand on his cheek and the other on his mask-covered cheek. He looked at me in surprise. "Erik, do not become a criminal or murderer because of one man's stupidity. Buquet would have approached me sooner or later. Better now when others were around then alone and him taking it a step further."

I watched his eyes grow dark for a moment before he sighed, taking the Lilly from my hand and placed it in my hair. "You're too kind for this world."

I smiled at him and asked. "Are we having lessons tonight?"

"We were.' He replied leading me through the mirror and down to his home. 'Until you decided to practice on stage during the Chorus' break.' I bit my lip, blushing a bit. I yelped, feeling a pinch. 'Stop biting your lip."

I rubbed the spot he pinched with a pout. "Bad habit."

"You keep saying that. I do not think it means what you think it means."

I groaned. I should have never introduced him to 'The Princess Bride'.

He chuckled. Reaching his home, he walked over to the organ and sat down.

"If you really want to practice, sing something from your time for me." He suggested.

I looked at him and blinked. "Um, I've already explained that a lot of songs in my time are highly inappropriate for this era, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. But I would still like to hear one."

I nodded and lowered my head in thought. _'What should I sing? No Showtunes… it'll feel like a safety net. Maybe a Pop song? Um... 'Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy' by The Andrews Sisters... No, don't remember all the words. 'Lollipop' or maybe 'Mr. Sandman' by The Chordettes? No... 'Hound Dog'? Defiantly not! Something by the Beetles? Or The Who? No... I've got it!'_

I cleared my throat and hummed a few notes before I began.

 _"~We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

 _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_  
 _See you make your way through the crowd_  
 _And say hello_  
 _Little did I know_

 _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
 _And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
 _And I was crying on the staircase_  
 _Begging you, please, don't go_  
 _And I said,_

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_  
 _I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_  
 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
 _It's a love story, baby just say yes_

 _So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
 _We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
 _So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while_

 _'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
 _And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"_  
 _But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go_

 _And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
 _I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_  
 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
 _It's a love story baby just say yes_

 _Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_  
 _This love is difficult, but it's real_  
 _Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_  
 _It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I got tired of waiting_  
 _Wondering if you were ever coming around_  
 _My faith in you was fading_  
 _When I met you on the outskirts of town_  
 _And I said_

 _"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_  
 _I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
 _Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"_  
 _He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

 _"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_  
 _I love you and that's all I really know_  
 _I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_  
 _It's a love story, baby just say yes"_

 _Oh, oh,_  
 _Oh, oh_

 _'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.~"_

I opened my eyes and looked over at Erik. "How was that?"

"Very good. It's a Love Song, yes?' I nodded. 'I liked it."

"Now you sing something!"

He blinked at me then went into his 'thinking' pose. "Well since you sang a love song, I should return the favor." He then looked up at the ceiling and opening his mouth sang.

 ** _"~Up there is Darkness,  
Up there's Insane,'_**

He slowly lowered his head to looked at me and I noticed a strange, not dangerous but strange, glint in his eyes.

 ** _'Will you live in Chaos  
with the Bitter and the Plain?'_**

He stood up and motioned around the room before holding a hand out to me. Suddenly my mind became fuzzy, though I could hear him clearly it felt like I was underwater.

 ** _'Why dwell in Shadows?  
Here, the Light has shown!  
We'll leave the World to it's Madness,  
We can live in Bliss... Alone..._**

Here Nothing is Missing...  
Nothing is Gone...  
Perfect Music will go On and On...'

He walked over to me holding up a single finger before he waved his hand in front of my face.

 ** _'Mine is the Gift,  
I'll make you see!  
All you must Do  
is Sing only for Me!'_**

I followed his hand and didn't realize he led me over to the organ.

 ** _'Singing Together...  
Hand in Glove...  
Perfect Music leads to Perfect... Love...'_**

I blinked out of my trance for a second and looked up at him only to sit suddenly down on the organ bench. Looking up into his eyes, I saw that the Music had overtaken him. Until the song was over, he was a Slave to it's Power... And I knew he Loved it!

 ** _'I am Perfect Spirit,  
Imperfect Man!  
You could learn to Love me  
As I Swear I truly am!'_**

I seemed to go back into that trance as he took me chin firmly but gently in his hand like he did on our first meeting. His eyes looked at me sadly as he sang.

 ** _'I know your Terror...  
I feel your Pain!'_**

Letting go of my chin, he caressed my cheek before stepping away. I leaned forward a bit, following his hand as if I wanted his touch again.

 ** _'I saw your Soul through the Mirror...  
And I Saw that We're the Same!_**

Here Nothing is Missing...  
Nothing is Gone...  
Perfect Music will go On and On and On!'

Now, I knew I had heard this song before! David Stellar sang this when he played a version of the Phantom. This was the only song I truly liked in the film and used to imagine my lover singing it to me. I felt tears fall down my face because one: I loved this song, and two: I knew this song wasn't for me.

 ** _'I'll always love you!  
I'll never leave!  
You'll Never Hunger!  
You'll Never Greave!'_**

He stepped back towards me and took my hands in his.

 ** _'Living Forever,  
Hand in Glove,  
Perfect Music, Perfect Love!'_**

He tried pulling me to stand up but we both ended up on the floor, him leaning over and behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I continued crying.

 ** _'Forever Tender...  
Forever Dear...  
Forever Faithful...  
Forever Here!_**

I'm always Passion!  
You're always Fire!  
I'll always be Your Fulfillment  
and You'll Always be My Desire!'

He frowned at my tears and wiped them away before standing up, one of his hands still holding one of mine.

 ** _'Here Nothing is Missing...  
Nothing is Gone...  
Perfect Music will go On and On and On!_**

Join us Together...  
Hand in Glove!  
Perfect Music! Perfect Love!  
Living Forever,  
Hand in Glove,  
Perfect Music!'

He knelled in front of me and held my face in his hands.

 ** _'Perfect... Love!~"_**

I was blushing when the song ended. "That was beautiful."

He smiled and stood up. "Thank you. I wrote it myself."

My eyes widened. "I don't know why I keep forgetting how brilliantly talented you are.' I lowered and shook my head. 'That song is in a version of your story."

He blanked his face. I knew he didn't like the thought of being so well known. It was a wonder he not only kept away from the book but never read it. He locked it in a safe somewhere deep in the tunnels and threw the key into the lake.

I stood up and looked him in the eye before poking his forehead with my pointer and middle finger. He frowned and rubbed the spot where I poked him. "Now, none of that, Monsieur Erik! No need to fuss and worry about something that will happen far, far in the future.' He looked at me for a minute before nodding. I resisted biting my lip and asked a question I wanted to ask for a while now. 'Erik? Would you... Do you consider us... Friends?"

He looked at me in shock before a small smile lifted is lips. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. I smiled since that showed my answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _*We find PG standing in a dark room with a VR headset on. Zack Fair enters the room and smirks before sneaking up behind her*_

 **Zack:** _*grabbing PG's shoulders suddenly*_ GOTCHA!

 **PG:** _*screams and jumps before pulling out her earbuds and taking off the VR*_ ZACHARY FAIR! WHAT IN THE NAME OF...?

 _*Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal and Cloud burst into the room, swords drawn ready for the threat that made PG scream only to put them away as they see the situation*_

 **Angeal:** Second Class Fair, what in Goddesses Name were you thinking?

 **PG:** He wasn't. _*panting with a hand over her heart*_ Be glad I was only watching a ' Five Night's at Freddy's' 360 jumpscare video on **Youtube** or I would have hit you thinking you were Jason Voorhees or something.

 **Sephiroth:** _*raising an eyebrow at the woman*_ Since when are you into Jumpscares and the Slasher from  'Friday the 13th'?

 _*PG rubs her temples as Cloud turns on the light to reveal the spacious Living Room of Fanfiction Manor. She sits on the couch, plops the VR on the coffee table as Genesis sits beside her and pulls her to lay her head in his lap*_

 **PG:** Since after Christmas. I got bored on **Youtube** one day and a Video suggestion popped up as I had watched a  '10 things you didn't know about 'Halloween' the Movie' video. _*points at Zack as he opens his mouth to ask*_ The Original 1978 version. The reboot was cool but _NOTHING_ beats the classics! _*Zack closes his mouth with a audible snap*_ It was a playlist that was by a channel called _**DeadMeat**_. _*looks at the Readers* **Shameless Plug to Horror fans. Go to DeadMeat's Youtube channel. It's great! Especially the 'Kill Count'! ** *winks then turns back to the five*_ I watched all the 'Friday the 13th' video's on there, quite surprised I wasn't sick by the killings and gore, and liked the series ever since. As for the Jumpscares... I blame a girl from church for that interest!

 _*Genesis raises an eyebrow and pauses in massaging her head*_

 **Cloud:** _*deadpanning*_ A girl from your _Church_... got you into the _Freddy's_ craze? _*facepalms when she nods*_ I worry about you sometimes.

 **PG:** _*nods sagely*_ As you should, my friend. As you should.

 **Sephiroth:** _*shakes his head before turning to the Readers*_ Before this goes any further **PhantomGirl17 DOES NOT own Phantom of the Opera, it's plot, characters, the Opera 'Robert le Diable', the songs in this chapter or otherwise. She only owns her OC Rosie.**

 **Angeal:** **A bucket of water has been set aside for ANY AND ALL FLAMERS! Any who avoid the bucket will be escorted out. Failure to cooperate will be met with lethal force.** _*Nods to the men, save Zack who now had put the VR on and the earbuds in, and they each grip their weapon.*_

 **Genesis:** _*alights his hand with flames and smirks before putting it out and going back to PG's massage*_ **Any Questions, Comments and Reviews can be PMed to her or left in the Review Box below.**

 **PG:** _*sitting up a bit, she grabs a Starbucks cup filled with Salted Caramel Macchiato and sips it*_ Thanks to all my Readers and enjoy t...

 **Zack:** _*Screams and falls on his butt before ripping off the VR and earbuds, throwing them in the air and running out screaming*_ FREDDY'S AFTER ME!

 **Sephiroth:** _*catches the VR system before it can be damaged and curiously try's it out*_ Hmm... Fascinating. _*he walks out of the room with it on and the earbuds in his ears.*_

 _*Everyone left in the room blinks once. At the same time. Then twice. Then a third.*_

 **PG:** Well... That happened...

* * *

 **Four:**

The days passed by quickly, rehearsals and work during the day, lessons and practice at night. Erik was really pushing me harder and harder to make sure I had the entire opera memorized and ready for opening night. Honestly, lessons seemed to become easier. I think it was because I finally came out about my stage fright.

The night of the Gala had arrived, there was no sign of Mademoiselle René, I had all my queues memorized but...

"Ai me!"

"Stop being so dramatic!"

"This is an Opera House, Girls. After spending so much time here, it's impossible to _NOT_ become a bit dramatic!"

Meg pinched the bridge of her nose while Christine sighed. "Rosie, you already have the opera memorized. What's the problem?"

I plopped down on the seat of my dresser in the Prima Donna's dressing room. "I have it memorized in English, Christine. I have to sing it in French. You know I have trouble singing in French."

"Sing your warm-ups to calm your nerves." Meg suggested, with a sigh.

I hummed as they helped tighten my corset, put on my black costume, makeup and shoes, humming with me all the while. They led me backstage and I watched from a small corner. As the first Act began, I was left alone as Christine and Meg left to join the Ballet Girls on stage. I tried calming my nerves by humming down scale, singing 'Do' on down scale, and so on.

I really couldn't relax at all, especially when I saw Act One just ended, until I remembered of a song from 'The Sound of Music'. This was normal for random songs to pop into my head at times. I was weird like that. When I was stressed, usually the song spoke to calm me down.

 _"~All I trust I leave my heart to  
All I trust becomes my own  
I have confidence in con...fidence... alone...~"_

I walked towards Madam Giry and took the candle she handed me. Glancing out to see the audience I muttered a tiny, "Oh, help!" With a gulp, I took a deep breath and held my head high.

 _"~I have confidence in confidence alone...'_ I sang in my head.  
 _'Besides, which you see, I have confidence in me!~"_

I rushed on stage at my queue, handing the candle in my hand to one of the Chorus before kneeling before the alter, my head bowed.

Au palais du Roi de Sicile, voici Isabelle, la fille du Roi. Elle aime Robert... Mais son père veut la marier au Prince de Grenade alors que Robert la délaisse! _(At the palace of the King of Sicily, here is Isabelle, the King's daughter. She likes Robert… but her father wants to marry her to the Prince of Granada so Robert abandons her!)_

With those words in my mind as I slowly stood, crossing myself at an angle so the audience would see, I let myself feel sorrow but no tears falling. I turned around walking center stage, looking down before wrapping my arms around myself and singing.

 _ **~Erik~**_  
I watched as the performance began and Act One ended what seemed to be minutes later. Then the music began deep with the violins. For a moment I thought to my own violin, it had broke not to long before Rosie came to the Opera House. I had no time to get a new one or repair it.

 _"~Que je hais les grandeurs...~"_

I lifted my head up as I heard Rosie's voice, clean and clear, but obviously hesitant. The music stopped and she sang high and higher, I felt my hand lift and lower as if I was the one conducting her. I smiled when her song ended and clapped with the rest of the audience. I chuckled softly when I saw her break character for a second and gasp with blush over her pale cheeks, before she corrected herself and placed the mask of Isabelle back on.

The Opera continued with all Five Acts. Rosie was obviously overwhelmed with the entire thing and for a while I feared she might not make it to the end. Only when the Cast bowed did the excitement prove too much. Benjamin Gagnon, who played Robert, led her out to center stage where he presented her and she bowed. The audience applauded with great enthusiasm and many young men threw roses to the stage at her feet. She straitened, swayed a bit placing a hand to her flushed forehead and drooped to the floor in a dead faint.

Much fuss was made and many stood in worry over my student. I too watched in worry from the shadows as Monsieur Gagnon picked her up in his arms and carried her off stage and to her dressing room. He called for a doctor as he laid her down on the velvet chaise couch. I watched as the man took off his wig, beard, and makeup and cleaned her face as well. He stepped away as the doctor came and examined her.

"Docteur, tell us it is just a simple fainting spell that ails our young soprano." He asked softly.

"It seems like she has the first signs of the flu.' He replied, standing. 'She simply overworked herself. Let's let her rest."

Everyone was shooed out of the room and the doctor closed the door behind him.

I slowly come out from the passage behind the wall. As I placed my hand over her forehead and down her cheek, she shivered before giving a smile and leaning into my touch. I smiled softly.

"Well done, my Lily rose."

I looked up at the door, hearing someone coming. Leaving my gift for her, I headed home for some sleep.

 _ **~POV Change~**_  
Madame Giry opened the door to the Prima Donna's Dressing Room but paused when she saw the hidden door close behind a black cloak. Shaking her head she walked over to the ill girl and wiped the cold, moist cloth in her hand over her face. The girl moaned before her eyes fluttered open.

"Madame?' she muttered and lifted her hand to her head. 'What happened?"

She then noticed something in her hand. It was a flower, a Lily rose hybrid, which meant in the flower language purity, the beauty of youth, passion and drive. Madame Giry smiled. "He is pleased with you."

* * *

 _ **~Time Skip~**_  
 _ **~Rosie~**_  
A month later, as my run-in with the flu after my Grand Performance came to an end, I realized I hadn't picked up Erik's Christmas Gift... and Christmas was _THREE DAYS AWAY!_ I told both Monsieur Lefevre and Madame Giry that I was going Christmas Shopping, and headed out the door.

I was in the 1860's fashion with a dark blue poke bonnet-cape on my head and over my shoulders to match the blue dress skirt and bodice, a cage crinoline (the flatter version of a hoop skirt) and a bustle (the thing that made the backside of the dress poof), low-heeled lace up ankle boots and gloves of black, a petticoat and a corset (very loosely tied but still gave me that hourglass shape) underneath it all. It wasn't overly fancy nor lacy like most women liked, Erik seemed to like it so it was perfect for me.

I walked into the small store and brushed snow off my shoulders. The place was a music shop Monsieur Reyer once told me of that invested in the making and selling of instruments. It was where the Operas Orchestra got all theirs. I had saved up a lot of money and was willing to pay in small billing payments from my check every week, but the owner gave me a big discount for my order in exchange for a Box Three pass to a performance of The Nutcracker a few weeks ago, where I played as Marzipan (it was lucky that I finally could dance en pointe thanks to Madame Giry, Meg and Christine).

"Mademoiselle Hollins!' Jeffery smiled as I placed the bags of gifts I already bought by the door and walked towards him. 'I have your order ready for you!"

"And I have the final payment, plus a little extra for the trouble you went through to get the wood.' I replied as I pulled out the money from my handbag. 'And I don't want to hear you protest. Like I said, you went to a lot of trouble for this order."

He sighed, accepting my money and placing it in the register before ducking down and grabbing a newly polished violin case. "I must admit, this is my greatest work! I know I'll never again make a violin as grand and elegant as this." He placed it on the counter, opened it and handed me a beautifully crafted violin made from the wood of a Sakura Tree, with silver designs and swirls of Japanese origin, a silver dragon over silver English calligraphy and kanji spelling 'E-R-I-K'.

"He'll love it for sure! His old one broke months ago, so he needed a new one." I said as I examined it before taking the bow handed to me and playing a few notes. They came out like flowing water. Nodding my head, I handed it back to him and watch him gently put both back into the case, placing it in a Christmas box I had brought and handing it to me.

"Whoever this 'Erik' is, he sure is lucky to have you in his life." Jeffery smiled.

"It's the opposite, truly.' I replied, heading to the door, gathering my bags. 'I'm lucky to have Him in my life."

"Joyeux Noël, mon cher!" he waved back.

"Et à vous, Jeffery! And to you!" I replied closing the door and heading back to the Opera house. Halfway there, I missteped on a curb and was about to fall smack on my face, destroying my gifts... if an arm hadn't grabbed me round the waist.

"Êtes-vous bien, Mademoiselle?"

I turned my head and gasped as a Rodney Ingram look-alike helped me back to my feet.

"O-Oui. Merci Monsieur...um?"

"Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny, à votre service." He kissed my knuckles and I blushed.

"Rosie Hollins at yours, Vicomte."

His eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah, yes. The Young American Lady who opened 'Robert le Diable' in Mademoiselle René's place, shocked all of Paris with her voice and danced with such grace in the Ballet. Where are you heading?"

I adjusted all the bags on my arms and held Erik's gift closer. "Back to the Opera House, Monsieur le Vicomte."

"Without a coach in this weather?' he motion to the still falling snow. 'Please allow me to give you a ride back to the Palais Garnier.' He led me over to his carriage, helped me place my gifts inside before helping me in. 'Finishing up your Christmas shopping?" he asked as he closed the door, took off his hat and signaled the driver to head to the Opera.

I nodded, placing the violin in my lap. "Oui, Monsieur. I just picked up the final gift,' I held up the wrapped package and opened it. 'and considering how highly I think of the man it's for, it's the most expensive out of the bunch."

"A violin?"

I closed the lid and pulled out a silver ribbing from one of the bags by my feet and tied it up. "His had broken a while back. He's a brilliant man,' I looked up at him. 'around your age I suppose, I never asked.' I went back to bow making. 'He's a genius musically and can play every instrument from the flute to the organ. He's the one who helped me get a Job at the Opera and has been a wonderful friend.' I finished the bow and placed the tag on it that said Joyeux Noel, Erik. From: Rosie.'He deserves the best I can give him. I owe all I have now to him."

Once we reached the steps to the Opera House, he helped me carry my bags and Spoke briefly with the Manager. From what I understood, his parents are thinking about becoming patrons but were going to wait for the next season. He bid me farewell and kissed my hand again. I was red faced the rest of the day.

On the night of Christmas Eve the chorus had a small Christmas party. I sat across from Christine, Meg to my left and her mother to my right. We had all exchanged the gifts for the 'Secret Santa' we had drawn, but I had Erik's gift in my room. I had a letter to him Madame Giry was to give him after I go to bed. Benjamin Gagnon, who had played Robert and became a good friend, stood up and tapped his fork over his glass champagne flute. "Si je peux avoir votre attention, s'il vous plaît? Our young soprano has agreed to sing a song for us."

Cheers were heard throughout the room and I stood up on a small crate, raising my glass flute filled with sparkling grape juice. Clearing my throat a bit I hummed a few of the notes before singing.

 _"~Life is full of sweet surprises  
Everyday's a gift  
The sun comes up and I can feel it lift my spirit  
Fills me up with laughter  
Fills me up with song  
I look into the eyes of Love and know that I belong'_

I smiled, raising my glass.

 _'Bless us all, who gather here  
The loving family I hold dear'_

Suddenly, Benjamin stared to sing with me.

 _'No place on earth, compares with home  
And every path will bring me back from where I roam'_

Meg then joined in along with her mother and Christine.

 ** _'Bless us all, that as we live  
We always comfort and forgive  
We have so much, that we can share'_**

I stepped down and walked over to Madame Giry, hugging her from behind with a smile

Rosie: _'With those in need we see around us everywhere.'_

All: **_' Let us always love each other...'_**

Rosie: _'Lead us to the light  
Let us hear'_

All: **_' The voice of reason,'_**

Madame Giry: **_'Singing in the night!'_**

Benjamin: _' Let us run from anger...'_

Meg: 'and catch us when we fall!'

Christine: **' Teach us in our dreams and please, yes please,'**

All: **_' Bless us one and all'_**

Rosie: _'Bless us all with playful years,  
With noisy games and joyful tears.'_

All: **_' We reach for You and we stand tall,  
And in our prayers and dreams  
We ask You bless us all!' _**

Rosie: _'We reach for You and we stand tall,  
And in our prayers and dreams we ask You,  
Bless us all!~"_

 _ **~POV Change~**_  
Erik flipped the switch on the wall and stepped out of the mirror into his students room. The Letter Antoinette had given her, signed by Rosie with a little flower drawn beside it, had said there was something for him in her room. He was to pick it up and only open it in his home.

Glancing at the sleeping young woman, his eyes scanned the room before landing on a box wrapped with a silver ribbon. Coming closer and picking it up, he read the tag as his eyes widened. _'She... bought me a Christmas Gift!'_ No one, not even Antoinette, had ever bought him a Christmas gift before!

As he rushed back to his home he felt like Ebenezer Scrooge after he woke on Christmas Morning at the end of Mr. Dickens book: As light as a feather, as happy as an angel, as merry as a school-boy, and as giddy as a drunken man.

His _first_ Christmas Gift in his Life!

He sat in a chair by a fireplace, whose chimney went up to the furnace that kept the Opera House warm, and slowly pulled off the tag and reading the note on the back.

 **To the Man who inspired my voice, My Angel and Friend. From Rosie 🌹**

Setting it on the table beside him, he slowly pulled away the ribbon and opened the box. His eyes grew almost impossibly wide as he slowly lifted the beautifully crafted instrument before him. "Sakura wood? This must have cost her _thousands_ of Francs!" he muttered as he lifted the bow and played a few notes of 'Don Juan'.

It was perfect! The sounds coming from this beauty was unearthly in his mind.

He suddenly lifted a hand to his cheek and saw tears running down. Erik knew he would never forget this wonderful thing his Little Lily rose had done for him.


	5. You Are Music: Upcoming Chapter Previews

**A/N** : _*PG is seen sitting on a bench in a basketball court watching toddlers playing. She sees the Readers and leads them out to the hall.*_

PG: Hey guys! Upward Basketball season is coming to a close and I decided to get up early and watch the game my dad was coaching. I wasn't coaching cheerleading this year so I'm in the stands. Anyway, this is not a full chapter. This is going to be some small bits of different Chapters and some maybe Chapters that I'm working on. I will only have two on each of these preview chapters. Sometimes they will be put into the final story and sometimes they won't. So without further ado: read what's below and enjoy these tidbits!

 ** _-PhantomGirl17 DOES NOT own Phantom of the Opera it's plot characters or otherwise, only her OC Rosie._**

 ** _-A bucket of water has been set aside for ANY AND ALL FLAMERS! Any who avoid the bucket will be escorted out by Genesis Rhapsodos._**

 ** _-Any Questions, Comments and Reviews can be PMed to her or left in the Review Box below._**

* * *

'I shall introduce to you a man. Come, enter into my imagination and see him!' I gestured to Benjamin who stood proudly. 'His name... Alonso Quijana... a country gentleman,' I glanced at Ben. 'no longer young...' he slumped in fake depression making some laugh. 'bony, hollow-faced... eyes that burn with the fire of inner vision.' He straitened up at that. 'Being retired, he has much time for books.' He pantomimed reading and his face grew grim. 'He studies them from morn till night and often through the night and morn again, and all he reads oppresses him; fills him with indignation at man's murderous ways toward man. He ponders the problem of how to make better a world where evil brings profit and virtue none at all; where fraud, deceit and malice are mingled with truth and sincerity. He broods and broods and broods and broods and broods and finally his brains dry up.

'He lays down the melancholy burden of sanity and conceives the strangest project ever imagined-to become a knight-errant,' he started dancing and the music becomes stronger. 'and sally forth into the world in search of adventures; to right all wrongs; to mount a crusade; to raise up the weak and those in need. He persuades his neighbor, one Sancho Panza, a country laborer, and an honest man, if the poor may be called honest, for he was poor indeed to become his squire. He selects an ancient carthorse called Rocinante, to be the steed and the safeguard of his master's will. These preparations made, he seizes his lance! No longer will he be plain Alonso Quijana, but a dauntless knight known as Don Quixote de La Mancha!"

I spun as the music picked up.

 _~Hear me now_

 _Oh thou bleak and unbearable world,_

 _Thou art base and debauched as can be;_

 _And a knight with his banners all bravely unfurled_

 _Now hurls down his gauntlet to thee!"_

Benjamin picked up the words and I danced around him.

"I am I, Don Quixote,

The Lord of La Mancha,

Destroyer of Evil am I!

I will march to the sound

Of the Trumpets of Glory

Forever to Conquer or Die!

Hear me, heathens and wizards

And serpents of sin!

All your dastardly doings are past,

For a holy endeavor is now to begin

And virtue shall triumph at last!"

I picked up the chorus this time.

 _"I am I, Don Quixote,_

 _The Lord of la Mancha,_

 _A Name all the World soon will Know!_

 _And the wild winds of fortune_

 _Will carry me onward,_

 _Oh whithersoever they blow!_

 _Whithersoever they blow,_

 _Onward to glory I go!"_

Benjamin spun me into his arms and we danced together. It was a hot and passionate dance that saw many women gazing in awe, wishing their man would be as romantic. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Erik. He was dressed simply as a pirate captain and the only reason I knew it was him was his glowing gold eyes surrounded by the pitch black mask he wore that made him look quite menacing. I couldn't tell but... he looked quite... frustrated? Yes, that's the word. Though why, I wouldn't know. It grew closer to the songs end so I sang again. No words, just vocalizing the notes ending on a high note before Benjamin and I harmonized on the final part of the song.

 _"I am I, Don Quixote,_

 _The Lord of la Mancha,_

 _My destiny calls and I go,_

 _And the wild winds of fortune_

 _Will carry me onward,_

 _Whithersoever they blow!_

 _Whithersoever they blow,_

 _Onward to glory I go!~"_

* * *

I placed a hand over my eyes and sighed.

 **"~I was the one who had it all...**

 **I was the master of my fate!**

 **I never needed anybody in my life!**

 **...I learned the truth too late...'**

I placed the letter down and, grabbing a parchment and piece of charcoal, began to draw.

 **'I'll never shake away the pain.**

 **I close my eyes but she's still there!**

 **I let her steal into my melancholy heart,**

 **it's more than I can bear!'**

I picked up a second parchment, crumbling the first, as it didn't seem to fit the picture. Black doesn't suit Rosie. I picked up some colored chalk and concentrated to make it perfect... like her.

 **'~Now I know she'll never leave me,**

 **even as she runs away**

 **She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me,**

 **move me, come what may!**

 **Wasting in my lonely tower,**

 **waiting by an open door...'**

I stood up and took the completed picture over to a small wall where all the pictures of Christine, all drawn with charcoal, were and placed it directly in the center. It stood out among the others. I took a few steps away to admire it.

 **'I'll fool myself she'll walk right in**

 **and be with me forevermore.'**

I had to see her one last time. I ran through the passageways to her room. I got to her room but found it empty. Hearing the whinnying of horses outside, I ran again through the passageways to the roof.

 **'I rage against the trials of love!**

 **I curse the fading of the light!**

 **Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach,'**

I reached the roof and ran toward the statue of Apollo's Lyre.

 **'She's never out of sight'**

I looked down to see an open carriage with two bags. On the steps, I watched Rosie, who was wearing a simple dress with a brown cloak, hug Antoinette and her daughter before climbing into the carriage.

 **'Now I know she'll never leave me,**

 **even as she fades from view!**

 **She will still inspire me, be a part**

 **of everything I do!**

 **Wasting in my lonely tower,**

 **waiting by an open door...'**

I lowered my head.

 **'I'll fool myself she'll walk right in...**

 **and as the long, long nights begin'**

I lifted my head. I noticed Rosie had turned her head around to look back. Our eye met, even from so far apart.

 **'I'll think of all that might have been!**

 **Waiting here forevermore!~"**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _*We find PG17 sitting in Genesis' lap. Both are watching the TV Screen as 'Phantom of the Opera' 25th anniversary movie is playing. Genesis kisses her forehead before saying he was going to get some more popcorn, M &M's and Diet Coke. She pauses the movie, scoots out of his lap and he heads out the door. PG waits until she's sure he gone to look behind the couch.*_

 **PG** : Alright, you! Come here and explain yourself!

 _*She reaches behind the couch and pulls up a man by the ear. He is wearing a stitched up shirt, blue vest, and white bow tie. His hair is black and in a slicked back Mohawk. His face is scared up and his eyes are red from busted blood vessels but the irises were still ice blue.*_

 **PG:** Eddie Gluskin. Resident 'Groom' of the Mount Massive Asylum in the Horror Game ' Outlast'.

 **Eddie** : Darling, I'm sorry I...

 **PG** **:** _*shakes him*_ Don't you 'Darling' me! You appeared here ever since I played ' Whistleblower' and followed/stalked me ever since! Even after Sephiroth snapped your insane mind back to saneness and helped you get over your Childhood pains, you still stalk me! Be glad Genesis didn't hear you or you'd be burned to a crisp!

 **Eddie** : _*wincing*_ Well, I was a bit... vulgar, and I did try to make you my bride.

 _*PG sighs and shakes her head before seeing the readers.*_

 **PG:** Oh! Didn't see y'all there. _*Eddie also sees the readers and blushes*_ Eddie Gluskin, meets the Readers. Readers, meet ' Outlast: Whistleblower' Antagonist: Eddie Gluskin, aka 'The Groom'. _*pulls him round the couch*_ Who is going to give the Disclaimers while I quickly go get the Silver General.

 _*Eddie nods and PG releases his ear and heads out the door. Eddie looks at the door for a minute before turning to the Readers.*_

 **Eddie** : _**PhantomGirl17 DOES NOT own Phantom of the Opera it's plot characters or otherwise, only her OC Rosie. A bucket of water has been set aside for ANY AND ALL FLAMERS! Any who avoid the bucket will be escorted out by Genesis Rhapsodos... ** *smirks* Or be made into my Bride if your lucky. *winces when he hears PG's warning tone of 'Eddie' then continues* **Any Questions, Comments and Reviews can be PMed to her or left in the Review Box below.**_

 _*PG reenters with Genesis and Sephiroth.*_

 **Sephiroth** : Gluskin. Come with me.

 _*The man in red glares at Eddie who winced only to get up and leave behind Sephiroth. PG and Genesis both sit back down on the couch and presses play on the movie*_

 **PG:** Enjoy the Chapter! (P.S. If any of you Remember that song in the Omake and it helped you in school, PM me about it or place it in your Review!)

* * *

 **Five:**  
To say the French didn't know how to celebrate the New Year would be a downright lie.

Masquerades were the highlight of the year in Paris, always done in the Grand Hall of the Opera house and goes on for hours on end. I was dressed in a Spanish-like dress made for dancing the Tango. And wouldn't that be a surprise to some. Benjamin was to dance with me and he was dressed in armor like that of a knight of old... a very old knight of old. Our masks were both Spanish based, mine with lots of red, black and brown to match my dress and his a brown, black and grey to match his armor.

When the music stopped, I stepped onto the first landing of the grand staircase in the Grand Hall. Since I was wearing a mask, my stage fright was calmer as nobody would really recognize me. After all, at the Masquerade 'You could fool any friend who ever knew you!'

"Madames and Monsieurs, if I may have a moment of your time. With help and permission from Monsieur Reyer I shall begin setting the stage of an old story brought to life.'

The music began slowly and Tango-ish. 'I shall introduce to you a man. Come, enter into my imagination and see him!' I gestured to Benjamin who stood proudly. 'His name... Alonso Quijana... a country gentleman,' I glanced at Ben. 'no longer young...' he slumped in fake depression making some laugh. 'bony, hollow-faced... eyes that burn with the fire of inner vision.' He straitened up at that. 'Being retired, he has much time for books.' He pantomimed reading and his face grew grim. 'He studies them from morn till night and often through the night and morn again, and all he reads oppresses him; fills him with indignation at man's murderous ways toward man. He ponders the problem of how to make better a world where evil brings profit and virtue none at all; where fraud, deceit and malice are mingled with truth and sincerity. He broods and broods and broods and broods and broods and finally his brains dry up.

'He lays down the melancholy burden of sanity and conceives the strangest project ever imagined-to become a knight-errant,' he started dancing and the music becomes stronger. 'and sally forth into the world in search of adventures; to right all wrongs; to mount a crusade; to raise up the weak and those in need. He persuades his neighbor, one Sancho Panza, a country laborer, and an honest man, if the poor may be called honest, for he was poor indeed to become his squire. He selects an ancient carthorse called Rocinante, to be the steed and the safeguard of his master's will. These preparations made, he seizes his lance! No longer will he be plain Alonso Quijana, but a dauntless knight known as Don Quixote de La Mancha!"

I spun as the music picked up.

 _"~Hear me now  
Oh thou bleak and unbearable world,  
Thou art base and debauched as can be;  
And a knight with his banners all bravely unfurled  
Now hurls down his gauntlet to thee!"_

Benjamin picked up the words and I danced around him.

"I am I, Don Quixote,  
The Lord of La Mancha,  
Destroyer of Evil am I!  
I will march to the sound  
Of the Trumpets of Glory  
Forever to Conquer or Die!

Hear me, heathens and wizards  
And serpents of sin!  
All your dastardly doings are past,  
For a holy endeavor is now to begin  
And virtue shall triumph at last!"

I picked up the chorus this time.

 _"I am I, Don Quixote,  
The Lord of la Mancha,  
A Name all the World soon will Know!  
And the wild winds of fortune  
Will carry me onward,  
Oh whithersoever they blow!_

 _Whithersoever they blow,_  
 _Onward to glory I go!"_

Benjamin spun me into his arms and we danced together. It was a hot and passionate dance that saw many women gazing in awe, wishing their man would be as romantic. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Erik. He was dressed simply as a pirate captain and the only reason I knew it was him was his glowing gold eyes surrounded by the pitch black mask he wore that made him look quite menacing. I couldn't tell but... he looked quite... frustrated? Yes, that's the word. Though why, I wouldn't know. It grew closer to the songs end and Benjamin and I harmonized on the final part of the song.

 _"I am I, Don Quixote,  
The Lord of la Mancha,  
My destiny calls and I go,  
And the wild winds of fortune  
Will carry me onward,  
Whithersoever they blow!_

 _Whithersoever they blow,_  
 _Onward to glory I go!~"_

We ended with him holding me close, his hand on my hip and me with my dress pulled up to my hip with one hand and my other on the back of his neck. The crowd applauded as Ben and I grinned at each other and he placed his forehead against mine as he spun me around in joy before putting down, kissing my blushing and flustered form on the forehead.

I looked around at the crowd to find Erik again, but he was gone. The music distracted me from that and Benjamin escorted me down the steps to the center of the Hall where he led me in the first waltz. By the end of the first song, he led me over to a chair off to the side.

"My feet are killing me!" I muttered taking off one of the black flats and massaging the aching foot.

Ben laughed. "My dear, you danced the entire Waltz this past Noël and didn't complain. Surely dancing a Tango, Salsa and Waltz isn't so terrible."

I scowled at him. "It is when you dance them back to back! I was able to rest before and after the Dance of the Reed Pipes."

He laughed again and went off to dance with another ballet girl. I shook my head and continued massaging my feet. When I placed my shoes back on and straitened, a glass flute was held out to me.

 **"You did well, little Lily rose."**

I took the flute with a gulp. I had forgotten the look Erik gave earlier. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye to see he was staring out at the crowd with his own glass at his lips. Those lips never moved an inch and I knew he was using his ventriloquism skills to make sure he was not heard.

 **"I must ask though, is there something I should know about you and Monsieur Gagnon?"**

I nearly choked on my drink. "Beg pardon? I can assure you there is no romance between Benjamin and I, my friend."

He smirked as he drained the last of his drink. "I'm just looking out for you, mon cher."

He would have said more no doubt if a voice hadn't spoken. "So, you're the _little ingénue_ who played a queen for a night."

I turned and stood seeing Carlotta standing there with her entourage behind her. I gulped. She had the red hair and voice of Minnie Driver but looked like Wendy Ferguson's presentation from the 25th Anniversary show. I nodded to her question. "S-sì Signora. Sono." I answer in hesitant Italian.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and an unimpressed look. "You don't look like much. Even in such an extravagant dress as that.' She sniffed. 'I only came over to see what the fuss everyone is making. Don't expect to take my place as Prima Donna in this lifetime, _little mouse_ , because of just one night."

She huffed and stamped off with the people behind her following her like puppies.

I sighed and sat back down as I felt Erik place a hand on my shoulder.

"Your first encounter with the toad went better then I thought." He said.

I nodded with a shiver. "I almost felt like I was under a microscope with her gaze."

The Music changed and Erik offered his hand to me. "May I dance with my student tonight?"

I smiled and took his hand. "You may. A second dance is guaranteed if you can help me not step on your feet."

He laughed.

He led me out to the floor and bowed while I curtsied. With one of his gloved hands in mine and the other on my waist, he pulled me close to him and boy, was I glad of the mask or he would have seen my red face. It was a simple waltz, at least at first. Then it got more complex. Lucky, Erik was talented and a very skilled dancer and took the lead.

When the night was over, he escorted me to the other Ballet Girls where we all going to head up to our rooms together to avoid drunk stagehands. As my room was right next to the Ballet Dormitories, it was safer to walk back in groups. The girls stopped twittering when we came over and watched curiously as he kissed my hand and used his Ventriloquism to tell me, **"Goodnight, Lily rose. Tomorrow we are going to work on a new Opera called 'Maria and Draco'. Sleep well, and try to rest your voice."**

When he left, I was swarmed.

"Who is he?"

"How did you meet?"

"Is he courting you?"

"Can I have him if your not?"

I sighed, walking towards the dorms with the other girls and answered their questions. "In order, His name is Erik, Jean. Linda, he's my Vocal Teacher. No, we're not courting, Amélie. No, you cannot, Maria, so don't get your hopes up. He has his eye on someone already."  
We all went to our rooms and went to bed. I woke up the next morning to be told I had the day off. Surprising since I haven't had a day off in months! I sighed and decided to a bit of window shopping. Once I was dressed, I headed out to the shopping district and browsed.

I realized, a few hours later when a small chime clock struck noon in the shop I was in, I didn't know where I was. Paying for my purchase, I headed out to find a small café to eat lunch. Sitting at a table outside, I gave my order, a Sweet tea with no ice, Ratatouille with a side of risotto with shrimp and a Petit Gâteau for dessert, I took off my hat and pulled out 'Eragon'. It and the other three books in the Inheritance Cycle had traveled to this time with me and I was able to introduce the series to Meg who, surprisingly, liked it. She was borrowing book two 'Eldest' at the moment and from what I guess, being the fast reader she was, she'll be borrowing book three soon.

"Might I sit here, Mademoiselle Hollins?"

I looked up and smiled pleasantly. "Of course, Monsieur le Vicomte."

Raoul sat across from me, placing his order as the waiter brought my drink and a small cheese plate. I put my book away and nibbled on a slice of gruyère cheese and we sat in silence.

"How was your holiday, sir?" I asked.

He smiled as he also started on the cheese plate. "It went well. My parents had a small party at our country home, and Philippe returned from Oxford to surprise us.' He chuckled. 'Mother was quite faint when he also brought the daughter of the English Marquis Alexis Midford and introduced her as the woman he is courting."

I tilted my head. "Philippe?"

"My elder brother, and Count de Cheney."

I nodded then paused. "Alexis Midford... I know that name from somewhere. Was the young lady's name Elizabeth?"

Raoul nodded solemnly. "Yes, it is. It was tragic what happened to her cousin and former fiancé. The Phantomhive name is now no more, their fortune was given to the Midfords.' He sighed sadly. 'That poor boy. Died at the age of fifteen."

I gulped and nodded. _'Ciel Phantomhive. I'm staying far away from England unless I'm one hundred percent sure that Crow Demon is back in his home.'_

Our conversation ended with the arrival of our food and we spoke of lighter topics. He graciously paid for both his and my food before asking me where I was going next. I told him I was window shopping and bought only what caught my eye, but had realized I had never been this far from the Opera House before so I was a bit lost.

He laughed.

After a few more hours of looking through shops, laughing at some of the ridiculous things on sale and buying some simple dresses, he escorted me home, and wasn't that an strange thing to call the Opera House for me. After putting all my things away, I realized I was late!

Squeaking, I threw open the mirror passageway and ran, barefoot, down the tunnels to Erik's home.

"You're late."

I stood there panting with my hands on my knees. I looked up to see Erik standing before me with his arms crossed and a frown on his lips. I winced.

"I'm sorry. I was given the day off so I decided to do some window shopping. I lost track of time as well as my way back." I straitened.

"I knew you had the day off, but I expected you to have the decency to take a map with you, when you went out." He said sternly.

"I met up with an acquaintance who helped me shop and lead me home."

He raised an eyebrow. "A bit Geographically-Inclined, aren't you? Well, at least you now know how to get home.' He shook his head and motioned me forward towards the organ. 'Let's just begin with the New Opera."

I sighed and walked towards him and took the manuscript, looking it over before gasping. "I know this Opera! Well part of it. I explained Final Fantasy, right?' he nodded. 'This is in Final Fantasy Six. Only it's not the whole Opera. Only the 'Opening', 'Aria di Mezzo Carattere', 'The Wedding' and 'Grand Finale'."

"The Aria is what you are going to sing." He said as he placed his manuscript on the stand.

I gasped at him.

He played the first few notes of the song before standing before me. "One, two..."

 _"~Oh, my hero!  
My beloved!  
Shall we still be made to part?  
Though promises of perennial love_

 _Yet sing here in my heart_  
 _I'm the darkness you're the starlight_  
 _Shining brightly from afar_  
 _Through hours of despair, I offer this prayer_

 _To you my evening star_  
 _Must my final vows exchanged_  
 _be with him and not with you_  
 _Were you only here to quiet my fear_  
 _Oh, speak! Guide me anew!'_

He smiled with a nod. "Good. Remember to breathe before that last measure. And..." He lifted a hand to tell me to continue.

 _'I am thankful, my beloved  
For your tenderness and grace  
I see in your eyes, so gentle and wise  
All doubts and fears erased_

 _Though the hours take no notice_  
 _Of what fate might have in store_  
 _Our love, come what may_  
 _Will never age a day_  
 _I'll wait forevermore...'_

"Now with feeling! Powerful!"

 _'I'll wait forevermore!~"_

He nodded. "Now sing it in Italian."

I swear I almost face faulted. "What!? Um... Beg pardon?"

He smirked. "For being late, you are to sing it in Italian, then French, Spanish, and Japanese before singing in English and repeating the cycle again."

I puffed out my cheeks in a pout. This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

 **Omake:**  
"A bit Geographically-Inclined, aren't you?"

"What? You think I don't know my 'Ge-og-ra-phy'?' I interrupted him placing my hands on my hips. 'You got a map of the world?"

He nodded and went to pull it out from his library and placed it on the table. I looked it and muttered, "Thank you Rob Paulson and Randy Rogel!"

Erik looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I tapped my foot to the beat and hummed some of the notes of the song. Raising a finger, I started sing while pointing out each one I name.

 _"~United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama,  
Haiti, Jamaica, Peru,  
Republic Dominican, Cuba, Caribbean,  
Greenland, El Salvador, too.  
Puerto Rico, Colombia, Venezuela,  
Honduras, Guyana, and still,  
Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina,  
And Ecuador, Chile, Brazil.  
Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda,  
Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan,  
Paraguay, Uruguay, Suriname,  
And French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam.'_

I looked up at the not impressed face of Erik and sped up a bit.

 _'Norway, and Sweden, and Iceland, and Finland,  
Prussia and Germany, living in peace,  
Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia,  
Italy, Turkey, and Greece.  
Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania,  
Ireland, Russia, Oman,  
Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia, Hungary,  
Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran.  
There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan,  
Both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain,  
The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal,  
France, England, Denmark, and Spain.'_

Now he was looking impressed. Heading over to his side I sped up again, pointing out the nations upside-down and still getting it right.

 _'India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan,  
Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan,  
Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh (Asia),  
And China, Korea, Japan.  
Mongolia, Laos, and Tibet, Indonesia,  
The Philippines, Tonga, Taiwan,  
Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand,  
Then Borneo, and Vietnam.  
Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola,  
Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana,  
Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia,  
Palau, Algeria, Ghana.'_

I went faster walking back to my original spot, smiling as his eyes began to widen.

 _'Burundi, Lesotho, then Malawi, Togo,  
The Spanish Sahara and so on,  
Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia,  
Egypt, Benin, and Gabon.  
Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali,  
Sierra Leone, and Algiers,  
Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya,  
Cameroon, Congo, Zaire.  
Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar,  
Rwanda, Mahore, and Cayman,  
Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia...'_

I smirked coming to the end.

 _'Crete, Mauritania, then Transylvania,  
Monaco, Liechtenstein, Malta, and Palestine,  
Fiji, Australia, Sudan!~"_

I crossed my arms and nodded with a big grin while he starred wide eyed and open mouthed.

"How...?"

"One word: Animaniacs."

"What?"

"Nevermind."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _*We find PG laying awake in bed, clutching her fluffy, rainbow body pillow. She is staring at the wall before looking over her shoulder to Genesis, who is cuddled against her back. She then looks to the floor to see Zack, Cloud, Sephiroth and Angeal laying in their sleeping bags. She suddenly perks up and sneaks carefully out of bed, down the hall and into the Kitchen to find there's people there.*_

 **PG:** What the heck are you guys doing here?

 **Tony Stark/Iron Man:** _*shrugging*_ We've been here since you went to see 'Avengers: Infinity War' last Saturday. _*Bruce Banner, Thor, Steve Rodgers, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes and Loki all nod while Baby Groot just says 'I am Groot' to Rocket the Raccoon and the other Guardians of the Galaxy nod too. Vision, Scarlet Witch, Spider Man and T'Challa are asleep in the adjourning living room while Doctor Strange is meditating in the corner.*_

 **PG:** _*Sighs*_ Well your all welcome to the guest rooms in the Fanfiction Manor. You all are in charge of your space and I expect you to clean up after yourselves. Agreed? _*They nod*_ Good. Now head on, take the sleeping ones with you and get some rest. You guys really need it after Thanos. _*One by One, the Marvel Cinematic Universe tells her goodnight in one way or another (ie: a kiss on the knuckles-Thor, Loki, Dr. Strange, yell of 'Night Author!'-Tony, 'Goodnight Ma'am/Doll'-Steve/Bucky) before turning to the final three.*_ And you three are here because...?

 **Castiel:** We needed some time off.

 **Dean:** He just zapped us here and two minutes later the Freaking Avengers show up. Speaking of which, where the Hell are we?

 **Sam:** _*smiling sympathetically*_ Sorry about all this Anna.

 **PG:** _*shaking her head_ * I told you Sam, you and your Precious People are welcome to Pop into the Fanfiction Manor anytime you want.

 _*Dean stares at his brother*_

 **Dean:** Dude, you know her name?

 **Sam:** _*shrugs*_ I like it better then PG. And she told me I could use it.

 **Dean:** When did you even meet her?

 **Sam:** _*wincing*_ The witch from our last hunt sent me here. It took the combined effort of Anna, The Final Fantasy 7 boys she has here and Bentley from Sly Cooper to get me back to the point where only a second had passed.

 **Dean:** _*facepalm*_ Son of a **_/Beep\_**! _[This censor brought to you by the fact my parents read things over my shoulder.]_

 **PG:** The offer of room and board I gave the Avengers stands for you three as well. _*pulling a homemade peanut butter cup from the freezer and eating it.*_ But please do me a favor and state the Disclaimers to the Readers, please?

 _*the three look at each other before Dean shrugs and turns to the Readers.*_

 **Dean:** _**PhantomGirl17 DOES NOT own Phantom of the Opera, it's plot, characters, the songs in this chapter or otherwise. She only owns her OC Rosie.** *catches the peanut butter cup PG throws at him and eats it*_

 **Sam: _A bucket of water has been set aside for ANY AND ALL FLAMERS! Any who avoid the bucket will be escorted out. Fail to cooperate we'll sick Cas on you._** _*cocks his head and his gun* **Not to mention you'll face the wrath of most all who live under this roof.**_

 **Castiel:** _*confused by the 'sick Cas on you' comment but speaks* **Any Questions, Comments and Reviews can be PMed to her or left in the Review Box below.**_

 **PG:** _*smiles*_ So, let's IRL for a moment here. It's around 4:20 in the morning [5/7/18] and I start my new non-temporary job at 8 going to 3 or 3:30. Overtime going between 3:30 and 5:30. I'm basically sewing pillows shut but taking a week of training. Tomorrow, I got to come in round 6:30. I won't have much time to write as I also have auditions for 'The Little Mermaid' coming up as well as VBS. As a treat, I'm going to give you guys an already finish sneak peak at a future chapter then you'll get to the real story. _*sighs*_ Sorry this was long. Enjoy this tidbit:

* * *

"Erik, both you and the Managers, Monsieur Andre, I think, more then Monsieur Firmin, want what's best for this place. You'll have to come to an agreement of some sort somehow! And forgive me for saying this, but...' she hesitated. 'Christine is new to the Prima Donna scene. She might be ready to take Carlotta's place but is she ready for the pressures and trials that go with it?"

He continued arranging papers on his desk, only stopping when she started to sing.

 _"~When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold...'_

She placed her hand on his shoulder.

 _'When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale..."_

He shook his head, ran a hand through his hair and clenching his fists.

 **"I wanna hide the truth..."**

 _"I wanna shelter you..."_

Erik touched his mask before looking at Rosie.

 **"But with the beast inside..."**

 ** _"There's nowhere we can hide!"_**

 _"No matter what we breed,  
We still are made of greed!"_

She replied about the Managers, but he shook his head again and stood, turning to her fully.

 **"This is my kingdom come,  
This is my kingdom come**

 **When you feel my heat,**  
 **Look into my eyes,**  
 **It's where my demons hide!**  
 **It's where my demons hide!**  
 **Don't get too close,**  
 **It's dark inside!**  
 **It's where my demons hide!"**

He had gotten closer to her with every step.

 _"It's where your demons hide!"_

He seemed to back off but he held his hand in front of her face before swiping it to the side.

 **"At the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl."**

Rosie, slowly, reached out and brushed his mask.

 _"So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made...'_

He grabbed her wrist tightly, his anger showing.

 _'Don't wanna let you down!"_

 **"But I am Hell bound!"**

She shook her head.

 _"Though this is all for you,"_

 ** _"Don't wanna hide the truth!"_**

She tried to get him to release her but he held on tighter.

 _"No matter what we breed,  
We still are made of greed..._

 _This is my kingdom come..."_

 **"This is my kingdom come!'**

He pushed her back.

 **'When you feel my heat,  
Look into my eyes,  
It's where my demons hide!  
It's where my demons hide!  
Don't get too close,  
It's dark inside!  
It's where my demons hide..."**

 _"It's where your demons hide!'_

Rosie straitened and slowly edged closer to him.

 _'They say it's what you make,  
I say it's up to fate!  
It's woven in my soul,  
I'll never let you go!"_

He seemed to calm down a bit and brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

 **"Your eyes, they shine so bright,  
I wanna save that light!"**

She shook my head at him, taking his face in her hands.

 _"We can't escape this now..."_

 **"UNLESS YOU SHOW ME HOW!"**

He pushed her away and for one slow, painful moment they both ended up hurt.

* * *

 _ **NOW HERE'S THE CHAPTER. ENJOY!**_

* * *

 **Six :**  
The weeks leading up to and during the performance of 'Maria and Draco' were hectic and my mind grew fuzzy as the days went on. Why? Part of me believed it is stress. Hearing Carlotta squawk, Erik's words not mine, out the notes and songs of what was now my favorite opera was not fun. At least at the end of it, Erik gave me a copy of the manuscript.

The other part knew it had something to do with the Opera we were performing in five months or so. Something about this year, 1870, was special, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Nor could I remember what Opera we were doing after the three month break after this one?

Other then that, I was annoyed by one chorus member, whose name I never got nor seemingly ever will. For some reason she seemed to have a deep dislike of me. I never did anything to her that I know of so I couldn't figure out why. She had been humiliating me, spreading rather nasty rumors about me and such, for a few months now and it was getting quite tiresome. She, currently, was playing the part of a bar maid in the opera and I knew she was going to do something to embarrass me in front of the audience.

The opera was one I only heard of and knew next to nothing about besides it was written in the 1700's. I had looked it up in my time but I couldn't find anything about it. I was playing a fiddle boy in a tavern scene. Small and simple. Especially since I knew how to play a fiddle. It allowed my mind to think of the new dress design I was working on, a simple blue dress that had a bit of black in it and a few small details.

However, as I sat there on stage during the performance, plucking the strings of my fiddle as the others went on with the scene...

My head snapped up as I was pushed forward and saw the smirk on _Her_ face. She thought that since there was no one to sing the solo in this tavern scene, she would put me on the spot to embarrass me.

Unluckily for her and lucky for me I had a plan in mind.

Making direct eye contact with Monsieur Reyer, I started playing the slow version of the chorus and he seemed to get it. I had taught this song to him and the orchestra a while back when they were tuning their instruments and I was practicing the song on the fiddle. The drums rolled, softly building up to the chorus end where trumpets gave one loud trump.

Straitening up, ignoring the whispers of the audience at their curiosity of what was going on and the performers behind me muttering how this wasn't in the script, I glanced up at Box Five to see Erik raise an eyebrow at me. I opened my mouth and sang, switching my voice to a boyish tenor.

 _"~Gather weary travelers,  
I have a tale to tell.'_

I pointed out to the audience with my bow before holding it up like one would hold a finger up.

 _'It might just save your lives  
But only if you listen well.' _

I pointed off stage to my right.

 _''Cause there before the breakers  
And just around the way,  
There's a sign that says,  
"Beware The Beast of Pirate's Bay!"'_

I played the fiddle to the song, the orchestra joining in. I danced around the stage before heading around to the group of pirates and singing.

 _'Some say he's a guppy a kid threw in the sea.  
He ate so many sailors, now he's bigger than a tree.  
His teeth are sharp as scissors!  
His claws, they are like knives...'_

I paused and pointed my bow into the face of one man who gulped as I spoke the next words.

 _'And if you think he's ugly,  
Wait 'til you see his insides!'_

I went center stage before doing a small jig to the left then right and a small spin.

 _'Oh, don't you sail  
And don't you row  
And certainly don't you swim,'_

I pointed my bow to the audience from my right to my left before dragging it slowly cross my throat.

 _''Cause if you aren't careful  
You'll end up inside of him.'_

I brought my feet together as I brought my bow hand to my mouth and twisting it to point up before twisting it down and to my right as I tapped my left foot behind my right.

 _'He'll eat you up,  
He'll spit you out.'_

I pointed out to the audience from right to left and back.

 _'You'd better stay away.'_

I brought my feet together and pointed my bow across my heart before holding it up to the sky and bringing it down slowly in front of my face.

 _'Heed the sign that says,  
"Beware the Beast of Pirate's Bay!"'_

I danced around the stage again and headed towards the lady who had suggested I play for them. And inwardly I grinned at the scowl on her face. I moved my bow hand like a snake before pointing down.

 _'Some say he's a serpent  
That came straight from hell,  
To eat the souls of pirates  
And other ne'er-do-wells.'_

I shrugged and shook my head as I headed center stage again.

 _'Some they don't believe it,  
As for me I've got a hunch...'_

I shrugged and gestured with both arms around me before giving a rather evil smirk.

 _''Cause they used to be some pirates here...  
But he ate them all for lunch!'_

I noticed two pirates stood behind me on either side joining me in the chorus and dancing with me only inversed.

 _'Don't you sail  
And don't you row  
And certainly don't you swim,  
'Cause if you aren't careful  
You'll end up inside of him.  
He'll eat you up,  
He'll spit you out.  
You'd better stay away.  
Heed the sign that says,  
"Beware the Beast of Pirate's Bay!"'_

I placed down my fiddle and grabbed a fake hook, placing it on my right hand as I walked behind a table.

 _'Well, Captain Hook, you've heard of him,  
He came to Pirate's Bay.  
It seems his little nemesis had nearly got away.'_

I slowly reached my other hand under the table, still holding the hook up.

 _'He reached into the water  
To grab at Peter Pan.'_

I smirked.

 _'There was a crunch...'_

I straitened my arm that reached under the table and widened my eyes in surprise.

 _'and a scream!'_

I screamed and snickered as a few pirates around me jumped before pulling both hands up revealing I had grabbed a second hook.

 _'And now that scurvy captain's  
Got hooks on both his hands!'_

I jumped over the table, dropping the hooks on it and grabbed my fiddle again as I heard laughter from the audience and the pirates around me. More pirates came to stand behind me to dance and sing the chorus.

 _'Don't you sail  
And don't you row  
And certainly don't you swim,  
'Cause if you aren't careful  
You'll end up inside of him.  
He'll eat you up,  
He'll spit you out.  
You'd better stay away.  
Heed the sign that says,  
"Beware the Beast of Pirate's Bay!"'_

I placed my bow in the same hand as my fiddle and pretended to stroke an invisible beard.

 _'Well, Blackbeard the Pirate,  
You know for what he's feared.  
It's mostly for the dark,  
Imposing color of his beard.'_

I place the bow back in my hand and pointed off stage before shrugging.

 _'He saw the beast and now  
Nobody's scared of him because,'_

I gestured to my invisible beard and threw my hands in the air in humorous expression.

 _'His beard turned white  
And all agree,  
He looks like Santa Claus!'_

The audience and pirates roared with laughter. Most all the pirates had joined in the song at this point except the one who hated me. She just stood there scowling and clutching the tray in her hands tighter, almost bending it and spilling the tankards. The audience seemed to be enjoying it as they clapped along with the beat.

 _'Don't you sail  
And don't you row  
And certainly don't you swim,  
'Cause if you aren't careful  
You'll end up inside of him.  
He'll eat you up,  
He'll spit you out.  
You'd better stay away.  
Heed the sign that says,  
"Beware the Beast of Pirate's Bay!"'_

The music slowed and I backed up to lean against the table there. I pointed round the 'tavern' and pointed at the audience and myself before again holding up my bow like a finger.

 _'Well, now the tavern's empty  
And there's only you and me.  
And if you care I'd like to share  
How this song came to be.'_

I watched as the audience and pirates leaned in a bit as I gestured for them to lean in.

 _'So come a little closer  
If you really want to know.'_

I gave a sad look and gestured with my bow in a random direction and took on a far away look.

 _'This very sad and woeful tale  
Happened so long ago.'_

Everyone in the audience looked around at each other in confusion as the stage grew dark and the spotlight shown only on me.

 _'When I was just a young lad,  
I went to Pirate's Bay  
And there I saw a creature  
That was very much dismayed.'_

I pointed my bow out to the crowd with a sad look before tapping my right shoulder with it then my left side.

 _'With a harpoon in his dorsal fin  
And an anchor in his side,'_

I placed both fiddle and bow on the table and stumbled sadly forward with my arms out in front of me before placing one over my face in agony and the other over my heart.

 _'This mighty whale was in such pain,  
We both began to cry.'_

I could see tears in the eyes of the audience and some women even covered their mouths with their hands or fan. I straitened and pretended to push against an invisible being on my right.

 _'I pushed'_

I then turned my back to the invisible object and tried to shove it.

 _'and I shoved,'_

I slumped in sadness and shook my head before gesturing in a random direction and turned back to the table and placed both hands on it bowing my head and slamming my left fist on the table.

 _'But he wouldn't give way  
Into the deeper waters  
Of our shallow Pirate's Bay.'_

I visibly shrugged a shoulder and lifted a hand in the air before reaching for something I had made weeks ago as a joke that lay under the table and raising my head to look at set curtain in front of me.

 _'All I could do to help it  
Was to keep people away...'_

I paused as my hand gripped the object.

 _'So... I wrote the sign...  
That said, "Beware..."'_

I smirked and spun around. The butt-end of the sign post hit the wooden stage as the words in blood red glared, large and intimidating on the sign.

 _'"The Beast of Pirate's Bay!"~"_

The audience cheered as well as the pirates on stage as the lights came back on. I walked to the edge of the stage and yelled out as I slammed the post down in front of me draping my arms over the side of the sign but making sure my face and the words were both visible. "WHAT DID IT SAY?"

The pirates behind me danced as I just gestured with my hands, smirking the entire time.

 _"~Don't you sail  
And don't you row  
And certainly don't you swim,'_

I pointed out to the audience with a finger before lifting my head to show my throat and dragging my right thumb across it.

 _''Cause if you aren't careful  
You'll end up inside of him.  
He'll eat you up,  
He'll spit you out.  
You'd better stay away.'_

I looked first to the pirates on my left then my right not singing.

 _'Heed the sign that says, "Beware."~"_

I threw my hands in the air before jabbing my thumb to my chest. "Hell I should know, I put it there!"

We all then sang together.

 _"~Heed the sign that says,  
"Beware the Beast... of... Pirate's Bay!"~"_

I grabbed the sign and headed center stage and leaned against it as the others surrounded me as the music came to an end. The applause was thunderous!

When curtain call came at the end of the opera, I heard Monsieur Reyer play the intro to 'The Beast of Pirate's Bay' and the audience clapped to the beat. I held up my fiddle and, when Madame Giry pushed me forward I dance out, fiddling the chorus on my fiddle and listened with a smile as the actors and some of the audience sang the final chorus.

 _"~Don't you sail  
And don't you row  
And certainly don't you swim,  
'Cause if you aren't careful  
You'll end up inside of him.  
He'll eat you up,  
He'll spit you out.  
You'd better stay away.'_

I stood center stage, did a quick pirouette en pointe and held my bow high before giving a sweeping bow.

 _'Heed the sign that says, "Beware."~"_

I straitened and glanced up at the smirk on Erik's face as he too clapped to the beat as I shouted out, "Hell I should know, I put it there!"

 _"~Heed the sign that says,  
"Beware the Beast... of... Pirate's Bay!"~"_

The audience and actors finished as I gave one more bow and joined the rest of the chorus as the main characters of the opera came forward for their bows. When the final bows were made and people congratulated me over and over again, handing me sparkling grape juice to celebrate, I headed towards my room, placed up a homemade sign that said 'Do not Disturb' on my door and closed it before locking it. Spinning around I smiled when I saw Erik standing there with a lily in his hand.

"You did wonderful, Rosie." He said taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

I smiled back. "Improv. An actors best friend in sticky situations."

He chuckled before noticing my design, sitting on my bed where I left it before the show. He picked it up and examined it. "A new dress?"

I smiled. "It's based off a peacock I saw someone dressed as during the Masquerade. There's no mask and feathers but it gives off the vibe of the dress wearer feeling like a peacock, proud and pretty.' I chuckled as he placed it and the lily on my dresser. 'It's funny. Every time I hear the word 'pretty', I think of a song from a musical modern version of 'Romeo and Juliet'."

I started singing as I twirled a bit around the room, pretending a scarf was a boa.

 _"~I feel pretty  
Oh, so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight_

 _I feel charming_  
 _Oh, so charming_  
 _It's alarming how charming I feel!_  
 _And so pretty_  
 _That I hardly can believe I'm real_

 _See the pretty girl in that mirror there_  
 _Who can that attractive girl be?_  
 _Such a pretty face_  
 _Such a pretty dress_  
 _Such a pretty smile_  
 _Such a pretty me!_

 _I feel stunning_  
 _And entrancing_  
 _Feel like running and dancing for joy_  
 _For I'm loved_  
 _By a pretty wonderful boy!~"_

He laughed and twirled me around a bit til I collapsed backwards onto my bed with him collapsing next to me. We both laughed. Sighing, I looked over at Erik and smiled. He really was a 'pretty wonderful boy' in my eyes.

Well... Man...

It's the thought that counts.

"You seem to be quite silly tonight. Did someone spike your drink before you got here?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to reply, only to end up wincing, rubbing my temples and closing my eyes as the throbbing sensation came back.

"What's wrong Rosie?" I heard him ask.

"Probably nothing, Erik.' I winced. 'But, lately, my mind has been going fuzzy and I've been getting migraines that are not normal. I feel like I'm forgetting something.' I opened my eyes and looked at him with worry shining in both our eyes. 'Something important."

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure what it could be your forgetting but I know of a herb that can help you with the headaches. I can make some tea and put some herbs in it to help you sleep better tonight if you want."

I nodded and he left to make me some. As I laid in bed, waiting, I heard a knock at the door. I stood up and swayed a bit. Shaking my head a bit to be rid of the dizziness, I walked to the door, unlocked it and smiled when I saw Monsieur Lefevre. "Monsieur. What can I do for you?" I asked stepping out of my room.

He gestured behind him and Benjamin stepped forward with his hand on the elbow of _Her_. She was scowling at me but I just furrowed my eyebrows.

"It seems Mademoiselle Victoria Fantine singled you out on stage to see your Stage Fright act up once again to drive you away from the Opera house." He replied.

"But why? I have done nothing."

"Nothing? Ha!' she mocked. 'Nothing she says!"

Benjamin tightened his grip on her before turning to me. "She is my fiancé. She's not really this way around others, but she seems to be under the impression that...' he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. 'How should I put this? She believes that the reason I'm always around you and have been spending more time with you is because we're having an affair."

My eyes popped open. "Beg pardon?"

"I KNEW IT! You _are_ sleeping with him aren't you, you _laide, petite pute!_?"

I gasped, feeling as if I was slapped in the face. _'Did she just call me...?'_

"Victoria!" Benjamin exclaimed both in anger and shock.

Before anything else could be said, a letter dropped to the floor in front of Monsieur Lefevre. He slowly picked it up and read it wincing. "It seems the Opera Ghost does not like such vulgar words spoken against the one who so diligently cleans his box." He said passing it to Ben who reads it with her.

She whitens as she finishes and Ben gulps. He holds the letter out to me but I step back and shake my head. "I _don't_ want to know."

Soon the trio left and I entered my room to find no Erik but a cup of tea next to a letter addressed to me and a small packet of crushed herbs. I picked it up and read it.

 **~Rosie,  
As I was returning to your room with the tea I promised, I could not help but hear the conversation. I was quite furious on your behalf, and I can assure you I have expressed my anger to her very strongly. I have asked Monsieur Lefevre to fire her so future incidents like this don't happen again. She was to be let go soon anyway.  
My dear, you are ****_certainly_** **NOT a** ** _whore_** **, as I know you would never let a man touch you in such a way until you were married, and you are most** ** _certainly NOT_** **ugly. Don't you Dare listen to a word she says about you! Sadly, I fear she, before she goes, will try to start a rather cruel rumor mill about you in the near future. I will do what I can to stop it. It may be in your best interest to not perform in the next few performances and return to just cleaning boxes till the rumors settles down. For my sake if not yours, please.  
Now the tea will help you sleep. Though I am not a docteur, I am well studied in medicine, and will proscribe you this for the migraines. Place a single teaspoon in your morning tea and one before bed for the next few weeks. This package will last a month and I'm trusting you to use it wisely. I have left a note for Madame Giry about it as well and she will remind you to take it.  
I am also going to give you a two and a half month break from our lessons, until you are well again. You may still visit me but there will be no singing til I feel your back to top shape.  
Your friend and teacher,  
Erik~**

I smiled at the letter and folded it neatly before placing it in my bag with the other letters I had gotten from him. Dressing for bed, I tucked myself in and sipped my tea, placing the teaspoon of my medicine required into it, until only the tea leaves were left. I placed it on the bedside table before snuggling into the covers.

It wasn't until I started to fall asleep that I found the sketch for my newest dress design had disappeared.

* * *

 _~Time Skip Five Months~_  
I was dressed in a solemn black dress with matching hat and low heeled boots. It was cold and windy, the umbrella in my hand indicated that it was most likely going to rain soon. Looking up in front of me, I saw a building that looked familiar. It looked withered and was falling to disrepair. Feeling a pull, I started in.

Coming to an open room I heard the 'bang' of a gravel and the words, "Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you."

 _'An auction?'_

I stood back a ways from everyone and watched. A porter handed me a numbered sign and I nodded in thanks, fiddling with it while I watched the Auction, still a bit confused on where I was.

"Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of "Hannibal" by Chalumeau."

"Showing here."

The poster was in good shape, despite the burns and moth holes in it.

"Do I have ten francs? Five then. Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny."

My head snapped to the man when his name was spoken. Seeming to feel my gaze, the old man in the wheelchair, with the nurse by his side, looked in my direction and his eyes widened and a silent gasp left his lips.

 _"Rosie?"_ His lips mouthed in question. I nodded.

His eyes widened again but then he smiled softly and sadly. The bang of the gravel broke our little reunion.

"665, ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mâché musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order."

My eyes widened when I saw it. The Music Box. _His_ Music Box.

Holding it up, the porter turned the crank and said, "Showing here."

The little monkey starts clapping the cymbals while the song 'Masquerade' played like little bells. I couldn't help but sing those words.

 _"~Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade.  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face, so the world will never find you!~"_

"My I start at twenty francs?' I reached for my bag, only to sigh as I found I had no money on me and sadly watched the auction. 'Oh, come, come Ladies and Gentlemen! Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid. Fifteen, on my left. Yes, Twenty from you sir. Twenty-five on my right. Thank you, Madame Giry. Twenty-five I am bid. Thirty. Selling at Thirty francs, then? Thirty once. Thirty twice. Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you, sir."

The box was handed across to Raoul. He studied it, as it sat in his lap, and my attention focused on him for a moment.

"~A collector's piece indeed...  
Every detail exactly as she said.  
She often spoke of you, my friend.  
Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead...  
Will you still play,  
When all the rest of us are dead?~"

He then glanced at me before whispering to the porter. The man nodded, picked up the Music Box and brought it over to me. "He said it's yours, Mademoiselle. It was back then and it still is now."

I gasped at him before slowly taking it. The Porter bowed his head to me and left. I looked at the Music Box before looking up to Raoul with tears in my eyes and a soft 'Thank you!' on my lips. He nodded with a small smile.

I turned to leave.

"Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the **Phantom of the Opera:'**

I froze.

'a mystery never fully explained. We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster.'

I slowly turned to the large covered object in the middle of the room.

'Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re-assembled.'

I felt my breath speed up right as I realized what this all really was:

'Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little _illumination_."

This was the Start of the Story.

 ** _"Gentlemen?"_**

The Auctioneer then flipped the switches on the chandelier. There was an enormous flash...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
I gasped awake and turned to see whose hand was on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Rosie?" Meg asked as she and Christine worriedly helped be stand.

"You collapsed after we told you we were heading to final rehearsals for 'Hannibal'." Christine explained.

I wobbled a bit on my feet and rubbed my head with a sigh. "I'm fine, please. Don't- don't worry about me." I gave them a weak smile.

A thump of a cane on the floor had our heads snapping to Madame Giry. "Christine Daaé. Meg Giry. Head onto the stage. I'll take care of Mademoiselle Hollins."

The two looked worryingly at me but with a nodded and mouthing the words 'go on', the gave me a small smile and left.

I leaned against the wall while Madame Giry came closer. "Did you take your medicine, this morning, Rosie?"

I nodded slowly so as not to make myself dizzier then I already was. "I did."

She nodded. "Are you able enough to finish the rest of the boxes?"

I stayed still for a moment. Slowly standing strait, I picked up my bucket of cleaning supplies and smiled. "I only have _His_ Box, then I'm done for the night. I can finish it."

She eyed me carefully before nodding. "If you feel dizzy again let me know, alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

When she had left, I winced as, with each step I took to Box Five, the Overture for the musical blasted in my mind. Even as I started dusting His chair the music didn't stop... at least not until Carlotta started singing.

I wasn't sure whether to bless her and call her a saint or stuff cotton in my ears like the other maids and just carry on.


	8. You Are Music: Chapter Preview2

**A/N:** _*We find PG standing over Genesis' shoulder while he plays Pinochle against Loki, with Thor looking over is shoulder, Tony, with Bruce sitting next to him, and Castiel who has Dean standing by him. A large pile of cash sits in the middle of the table along with different candies including stuff from 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter'. All four men, as experts in the poker face, are serious as they look over their cards before Tony sighs*_

 **Tony:** I'm bored. And hungry. I fold, don't need the cash anyways. _*he stands and heads to the kitchen*_

 **PG:** _*Calling over her shoulder*_ Either make some ramen while your in there or bring out the Cheez-It's and Diet Coke! _*said box of snack is tossed from the Kitchen and she catches it before catching a 16.9 oz of Diet Coke*_ Thanks! _*starts munching on it.*_

 _*Genesis smirks and reviles his cards.*_

 **Genesis:** I believe I won.

 _*he reaches for the pile as Loki shakes his head and sighs, putting his cards down in defeat before Castiel speaks up.*_

 **Castiel:** Actually, I believe I won. _*he reviles his cards*_

 _*PG cackles at the shocked face of Genesis as the Angel pulls the pile to himself and lets Dean take all the cash while he sorts out the candy.*_

 **Castiel:** You should remember Mr. Rhapsodos... He who hesitates, _*smirks while unwrapping a 'Bit-O-Honey' candy piece*_ denigrates.

 _*PG laughs harder at the dumbfound faces before patting Genesis on the back and heading to the front room to greet the readers*_

 **PG:** Hi guys! Week one of work went well. Will have to do overtime next week though. I have also finally watched 'Crimson Peak' as I've been want to for months now. It's not a Horror movie but most definitely a Gothic Romance... Kinda like the original Dracula. Anyway, here's some more tidbits of upcoming chapters. Enjoy! (P.S. The Songs are, in order, _'Before the Performance'_ from **LOVE NEVER DIES** , _'Wenn Ich Tanzen Will'_ English translation and _'Die Schatten Werden Länger'_ from **ELISABETH DAS MUSICAL** )

 ** _-PhantomGirl17 DOES NOT own Phantom of the Opera it's plot characters or otherwise, only her OC Rosie._**

 ** _-A bucket of water has been set aside for ANY AND ALL FLAMERS! Any who avoid the bucket will be escorted out by Genesis Rhapsodos._**

 ** _-Any Questions, Comments and Reviews can be PMed to her or left in the Review Box below._**

* * *

When they left, I turned around. A gasp left my throat as Erik appeared suddenly in the mirror on the opposite wall. Neither of us spoke for a long while, but then he tilted his head and sang.

 **"~You know leaving is not enough.  
You know this isn't what you need.  
You know you're made of finer stuff.  
I think on that, we're all agreed...'**

He stepped out of the mirror and looked me in the eye.

 **'It's time to leave them in the dust,  
It's time to be who you should be!  
It's time to do now as you must  
And set the music in you free!'**

He paused before he walked to the door, causing me to go around closer to the wall, motioning his hand to it and the world on the other side.

 **'In moments, mere moments,  
Drums will roll...  
There you'll stand,  
Just like before:**

 **The crowd will hush,**  
 **And then in one sweet rush**  
 **I will hear you sing once more!'**

He made a Lily rose appear out of thin air and came forward to place it in my hair.

 **'And music, our music  
Will swell and then unwind!  
Like two strands of melody  
At last entwined!'**

He cupped my face in his hands. I placed mine on his, shook my head and closed my eyes.

 **'Fulfill us, complete us  
Make us whole!  
Seal our bond forever more!'**

He stepped away heading back to the mirror, but never breaking eye contact. My hands still held his until they slipped out but stayed outstretched towards him. Through his eyes I could tell he was asking me to stay...

 **'Tonight, for me  
Embrace your destiny!'**

He stepped backwards into the mirror.

 **'Let me hear you sing  
Once more!~"**

I jumped at a knock on my door. "Ten minutes Mademoiselle Hollins."

I blinked.

 _"~Twisted every way, what answer can I give?'_

I paced the floor.

 _'Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?  
Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice?'_

I leaned back against the door, tears filling my eyes.

 _'I know I can't refuse and yet, I wish I could.~_ Oh God!" I slowly sunk to the floor and brought up my knees, finally crying for all this pain.

 _"~Rosie, Rosie don't think that I don't care..." Raoul?_ I lifted my head as his and Erik' voice filled my head.

 **"But every hope, and every prayer rests on you now...~"**

I closed my eyes and placed my hand over my mouth as the music in my head swelled.

* * *

Erik sighed and shook his head. "Rosie, I cannot help you if I do not know the problem."

"Ich habe nie um deine Hilfe gebeten." (I never asked for your help.) I muttered in German, turning away.

"Ich hätte dir trotzdem geholfen." (I would have helped you regardless.) he replied softly.

"Ich habe dich nie darum gebeten!" (I never asked you to!) I said with clenched teeth.

His eyes narrowed at me and I could tell he was beginning to lose his temper. "Es wäre immer noch eine bessere Wahl gewesen, wegzulaufen." (It still would have been a better choice then running away.)

"Du bist nicht mein Vater." (You are not my Father.) I spat.

He stepped towards me. "Du bist mein Schüler. Meine Verantwortung!" (You are my student. My responsibility!)

I stepped towards him. "Ich bin auch dein Freund!" (I'm your friend too!)

He stepped closer and growled out menacingly. "Du gehörst zu mir!" (You belong to Me!)

"ICH GEHÖRE NUR ZU MIR!" (I ONLY BELONG TO ME!)

We stared each other down for a minute before I backed away, music seeming to fill the room.

 _"~What a Great Triumph!"_  
 **"My Triumph."**  
 _"What a Success!"_  
 **"My Success."**  
 _"My rivals are helpless against me!"_  
 **"So you have changed the world in My Favor,  
So we are bound together."**

I shook my head at him and he raised an eyebrow.

 _"I never fought for the world,"_  
 **"Not for the world,"**  
 _"Just for me."_  
 **"For me."**  
 _"Now I know I can live as I wish!"_  
 **"They laughed when they clipped your wings,  
But now you freed yourself from their cage,  
And now they fall!"**

I licked my lips and gulped, my forehead scrunching.

 _"They picked a song and made me dance.  
As a puppet I had no chance,  
But I am no longer their Marionette.'_

I spun away from him and pirouetted around the floor.

 _'When I want to dance,  
Then I will dance the way I want!  
I alone will choose the music!  
I alone choose how and when!  
For my final dance,  
Then I will take each step without a passing glance  
Around the Abyss...'_

I stopped, turned my head and glared at him.

 _'Or maybe in front of you!"_

He glared back but then raised his hand and I felt my mind go fuzzy. I swayed with each movement of his hand.

 **"Now your free to fly!"**  
 _"I fly..."_  
 **"I alone,"**  
 _"Alone..."_  
 **"Will guide you through the storm and darkness."**

I snapped out of my trance and turned my back to him.

 _"I won't be led by anyone,  
Not even you!  
I'll find my way alone."_

He came up behind me and held me by the wrists.

 **"You're free with only me!"**  
 _"Not with you!"_  
 **"Only me!"**  
 _"Untrue!"_  
 **"Then you will walk the way I send you."**  
 _"The course I set is mine alone.  
I walk a different path then you.  
Leave me in peace! "_

Still holding my wrists, I could only wince as he wrapped his arms around me, my own following them as they wandered.

 **"You know I can set you free,  
That is why you desire me,  
For none can understand you except me!"**

I tried to pull away but he held tight and I just ended up almost leaning over the edge and into the water. I finally pulled one hand away from him and spun to face him. He pulled me closer with every word.

 _ **"When I want to dance,  
Then I will dance the way I want!  
I alone will choose the music!  
I alone choose how and when!  
For **_**your** _/my **final dance,  
Then I will take each step without a passing glance  
Around the Abyss...  
Or maybe **_**(just)** _ **in front of you!"**_

I pulled my wrist free and stomped past him.

 _"I am brave enough alone. "_  
 **"You can try to be brave but you know that's not enough."**  
 _"I don't need you!"_  
 **"You will need me!"**  
 _"I don't want you!"_  
 **"You will want me!"**  
 _"I've only begun to love my life!"_  
 **"Soon you will come to hate it!"**

I spun back to him and took a step back for every time he took one towards me.

 _ **"When I want to dance,  
Then I will dance the way I want!  
I alone will choose the music!  
I alone choose how and when!  
For **_**your** _/my **final dance,  
Then I will take each step without a passing glance  
Around the Abyss...  
Or maybe **_**(just) _in front of you!"_**

We circled each other for a minute.

 _ **'When I want to dance,  
I will choose who to dance with.  
The choice is mine...'**_

He grabbed me by the side of my neck and held me still to look in his eyes.

 _ **'Alone!~"**_

I pulled out of his grasp and ran out and down the tunnel to my room. Closing the mirror behind me, I sighed before going to find the Managers, Madame Giry and Raoul to inform them I was alright and to lie, saying I woke up only a minute ago having been left in my room.

* * *

I jumped as Erik's voice is suddenly heard singing in German, echoing throughout the hall.

 **"Weißt du nicht, wie wir erbebten,  
Als wir zwei im Tanze schwebten?  
Du brauchst mich...  
Ja, du brauchst mich...'**

I shook my head. I didn't need him. I was fine alone.

 **'Gib doch zu, dass du mich mehr liebst,  
Als den Mann an definer Seite.  
Auch wenn du ihm scheinbar mehr gibst,  
Du zienst ihn in die Nacht.'**

What was he trying to accomplish with telling me this? To stay away from Raoul? Someone who has claimed me as his sister?

 **'Die Schatten warden länger.  
Es wird Abend, eh' dein Tag begann.  
Die Schatten warden länger.  
Mit dir stirbt die Welt!  
Halt dich nicht fest daran!~"**

I shivered and quickly join the chorus for rehearsal.


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N** : _*We see PG standing in a garage wearing what looks like silver tennis shoes. Michael Jackson's Billie Jean was playing on and old record player. Sam Winchester and Genesis walk down steps from upstairs and curiously watches. She licks her lips, spinning 360 before landing on her shoes toes. She then moonwalks and spins again. She then holds onto the wall as, landing only on her heels, she almost falls. The two men walk over.*_

 **Sam** : What are you doing, Anna?

 _*She turns, pauses the music and looks at the men she was dating. (Hey! It's the Fanfiction Manor! I'm allowed to have two boyfriend's from two different Fandoms at one time!)*_

 **PG** : Practicing. _*she lifts her foot to show she wearing Heelys*_ Not for a Michael Jackson tribute, but for The Little Mermaid. I'm in the Ensemble. Even if I don't need them I would like to be able to use them without falling flat on my butt.

 **Genesis** : Problem with that... _*both he and Sam rush forward to grab her arms as she almost falls again.*_ you have no balance.

 **PG** : Yeah, I know. Which is why I am practicing. B.T.W. That job I mentioned in an earlier chapter was terrible. I won't give full details, but lets just say it was so bad the I refused to return after the first day. I'm back to job hunting, there's a possible for a SUBWAY and one for a McDonald's though.

 **Sam** : _*nodding*_ But what was that about not having access to your stories for almost a month?

 **PG** : _*sighs*_ I... made some bad choices. I still live with my parents and so long as I do, there are rules I have to follow. I... broke a really heavy one and had no phone for a week and no tablet (which is the device that holds all my stories) for two and a half weeks. I even almost had to give up the Little Mermaid because of it. You both know how much I love singing and performing on stage.

 _*Genesis winces*_

 **PG** : _*perks up*_ It's all over now. I'm back now. A bit older and wiser then I was before. _*turns to the Readers*_ I'm very sorry for the trouble I've caused. Please forgive me! _*she bows then waves to a sign on the wall*_ There are the Disclaimers. Look them over.

 _*The Readers turn to the sign on the wall that has the word DISCLAIMERS in BIG RED NEON Letters at the top and reads the following:*_

 ** _-PhantomGirl17 DOES NOT own Phantom of the Opera it's plot characters or otherwise, only her OC Rosie._**

 ** _-A bucket of water has been set aside for ANY AND ALL FLAMERS! Any who avoid the bucket will be escorted out by Genesis Rhapsodos and Samuel Winchester._**

 ** _-Any Questions, Comments and Reviews can be PMed to her or left in the Review Box below._**

 _*The Readers look back at PG only to blink when they see Genesis attacking her mouth with his lips and Sam leaving hickeys all over her neck while his hands run up her shirt.*_

 **PG** : W-well, Enjoy this Cha- _Eek!_ -CHAPTER!

 _*Sam lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his hips as he carries her upstairs with Genesis following behind with a smirk.*_

* * *

 **Seven:**  
"~This tro~phy  
From our saviors,  
From our sa~viors,  
From the enslaving force  
Of Rome!~"

I winced and stuffed cotton into my ears as I headed from Box Five down to the stage to talk to Monsieur Reyer about the back up production we all had practiced the past few months in case something happened. I had brought it out of my bag and introduced it to the man before the start of Hannibal. Most of the Ensemble enjoyed the show, despite the worry about the costumes and some of the scenes, and most wanted to perform it in the next season.

I laughed as I saw the severed head Carlotta had been holding in her hand was tossed onto the face of her hairdresser and took the cotton balls out of my ears.

I watched the Ballet girls dance on while they sang.

"~With feasting and dancing and song,  
Tonight in celebration  
We greet the victorious throng,  
Returned to bring salvation!"

I smiled encouragingly at the girls as they danced. As the men's chorus marched onto stage, I blushed at the bare chests of some of the men, showing the abs and muscles and pectorals they had.

"The trumpets of Carthage resound!  
Hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
Hark to our step on the ground!"

"Hear the drums –  
Hannibal comes!"

Piangi walked onto the stage as I applauded politely. He gave me a small appreciative smile before turning to the empty audience. The slaves and servants bowed while Carlotta kneeled on the ground, her arms raised as if presenting her lover to the world.

"Sad to return  
To find the land we love  
Threatened once more by  
Roma's far-reaching grasp...~"

I winced as he said that and watched as Monsieur Reyer marched up interrupting him harshly. "No, no, no, no, no. Signor, if you please:' he held open the manuscript and repeatedly pointing at the word and slapping his hand onto it. '"Rome". We say "Rome' not "Roma"!"

Piangi lifted a finger and pointed to himself. "Rome? Rome is very hard for me. Very, very hard."

"Once again, then, if you please, Signor: "Sad to return.""

"I am from Italia! Rome."

"You got this Signor!" I called out and he smiled at me again before getting into character.

"~Sad to return  
To find the land we love  
Threatened once more  
By _Rome's_ far-reaching grasp.'

He took Carlotta's hand and helped her stand. They both stood in the front center of the stage as the others behind them straitened.

'Tomorrow we shall break  
The chains of _Rome_.  
Tonight, rejoice –  
Your army ha- ha- h~~~as come home.~"

I winced as he tried and failed the first two times but got the final note. He and Carlotta headed off to stage left and the Ballet Girls started dancing. I was standing beside the orchestra pit, my elbows on the stage floor between two lights, as the stage came up to my chest, and leaned my head in my hand. My free hand swayed to the music as my lips twitched and my feet went en pointe, practicing some of the moves carefully while in flats.

"You'll dance better if you had the right shoes on Mademoiselle."

My head turned as my feet returned to being flat on the ground and turned to Monsieur Reyer. He came closer, and motioned towards the stage. "We've all seen you dance. Why are you not up there with them?"

I sighed. "I decided to take a break and return to the job I was hired to do a year and a half ago. Clean Boxes.' I shook my head. 'Besides, I need to ward off the bruises Victoria's rumors did."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Rosie, everyone knows she was a jealous women. No-one believes a word she said about you. It would be a true tragedy if she managed to frighten you off the stage permanently."

I smiled at him "I'll rejoin the chorus after the New Year or if we need to perform the backup show."

"Good. By the by, we finished the costumes for the backup performance. Are you sure The Li-"

Our conversation was interrupted.

"~Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests  
The elephants of Carthage!  
As guides on our conquering quests,  
Dido sends  
Hannibal's friends!"

He nodded to me with a smile and returned to the stage. I backed away from the stage and replaced the cotton in my ears. The life-sized, mechanical elephant replica was rolled onto the stage and Piangi led Carlotta back to the center of the stage.

"Once more  
To my welcoming arms  
My love returns  
In splendor!"

"Once more  
To those sweetest of charms  
My heart and soul  
Surrender!"

Piangi was lifted, unsuccessfully, onto the elephants back. Apparently he also had trouble getting the knife strapped to his chest out of it's sheath. I couldn't help but laugh but placed my hand over my mouth to hide my giggle when he glared in my direction. I composed myself and sang with the chorus.

"The trumpeting elephants sound  
Hear, Romans, now  
And tremble!  
Hark to their step  
On the ground  
Hear the drums~!  
Hannibal comes!~"

I applauded and hopped up onto the stage, heading towards Madame Giry to inform her I would be heading to my room for some rest, again taking the cotton out of my ears. I paused by Ben and his two friends, who were operating the elephant from within it, and looked over his shoulder. Switching some cards around, I smiled before heading again to the Ballet Mistress, leaving him laughing in joy at winning his game.

"This way, gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal". Ah, pardon moi, Mademoiselle Hollins."

"Oh, of course Monsieur."

I turned halfway to my left and stepped out of Monsieur Lefevre's way as he led two Gentlemen center stage. The two Gentlemen looked like Gareth Snook and Barry James from the Twenty-fifth Anniversary show and I decided not to return to my room just yet. My migraines and rest can wait.

Seeing a hiatus in the rehearsal, Monsieur Lefevre attempted to attract the attention of the company with little to no success.

"Ladies and gentlemen-' Finally, he gives up and turns to the one person he knows he can count on. 'Madame Giry?"

She banged her cane on the floor and all goes silent.

"How does she do that?" I asked one of the ladies standing next to me quietly and she shrugged. It was sort of spooky how she did that.

"Thank you. May I have your attention, please?' Many people turned their gazes to the two new people in curiosity. 'As you know, for some time there have been rumors of my Imminent retirement.' Some nodded, having heard those rumors and my eyes widened. 'I can now tell you that these were all true' The murmuring started. 'and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles André."

There was some polite scattered applause. Piangi came over and whispered something in Monsieur Lefevre's ear, raising a finger before pointing it at his Lover over his shoulder. He nodded and went over to the Diva took her hand and led her over to the new managers.

"Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for nineteen seasons now."

André smiled taking her hand and placed a kiss on it. "Of course, of course. I have experienced all your greatest roles, Signora."

"And Signor Ubaldo Piangi." Lefevre introduced.

"An honor, Signor." Firmin drolled.

"If I remember rightly,' André began. 'Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three of "Hannibal". I wonder, Signora, if, as a personal favor, you would oblige us with a private rendition?' he glanced at Monsieur Reyer where he was talking to the Maestro. 'Unless, of course, Monsieur Reyer objects..."

Carlotta smiled coyly. "My manager commands. Monsieur Reyer?"

"My diva commands.' He stood and walked over to a nearby piano. 'Will two bars be sufficient introduction?"

Firmin sniffed. "Two bars will be quite sufficient."

I winced and twitched, again putting the cotton in my ears one last time.

"Signora?"

Carlotta took position center stage, holding the scarf Piangi wore as part of his costume. Monsieur Reyer sat at the piano that had been rolled out onto the stage and began to play.

"~Think of me,  
Think of me fondly,  
When we've said goo~dbye.  
Re~member me  
Once in a while  
Please promise me you~'ll try.'

I rolled my eyes as she flirtingly walked over to André, tossed half of the scarf over his shoulder and walked away, letting it caress his cheek and neck.

'On that day,  
That not so distant day,  
When you are far a~way and free  
If you ever find a moment,  
Spare a thought for me!~"

I was pushed rudely out of her way when she walked past.

"Out of my way, Little Mouse!" she hissed.

I stumbled, falling onto my left side, my left leg hitting the wooden edge if a set piece. I winced and grabbed my head as it began to pound, my ears began to ring and the room began to spin. I pulled the cotton out of my ears and covered them with my hands. I didn't notice Meg, Madame Giry, Christine and Ben coming over to check on me. Nor did I see the black shadow in the flies over everyone's heads, glaring down at the Diva before disappearing.

"~Think of me,  
Think of me warmly  
When...~"

There was a scream and I, no longer caring that the room was still spinning, snapped my head up and gasped in shock as a sandbag and background fell on top of Carlotta. Immediately, the Chorus, Ballet Girls and everyone else cried out there was only one culprit.

"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera!" Meg whispered worryingly.

"Signora! Are you all right?' Lefevre asked as he and others picked the background off her. He then looked up to the flies. 'Buquet! Where is Buquet? Get that man down here!' He turned to the two new men. 'Chief of the flies. He's responsible for this."

André, while the other two were looking for Buquet and helping Carlotta, walked over to me and helped me up. "I'm sorry, Mademoiselle Hollins. I have enjoyed the roles you played in the past and was hoping to speak with you. You have a bright future ahead of you." He smiled at me.

I blushed. "Thank you, Monsieur."

"Buquet! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?"

We all turned and I flinched when I saw Buquet up in the flies pulling the set piece back up.

"~Please monsieur don't look at me:  
as God's my witness, I was not at my post.  
Please monsieur there's no one there:  
and if there is... well then... it must be a ghost.~"

There were more screams. And I winced as Meg again spoke for all of us. "He's there; the Phantom of the Opera."

"Good heavens! I have never know such insolence!" Firmin shouted.

I shook my head and muttered to André. "I haven't been here as long as others, but whether there is a Phantom haunting this place or not is not something I can confirm or deny, sir, but strange and unexplainable things do happen 'round here. Besides, it's often said thespians are superstitious. Why do you think the phrase 'Break a Leg' is popular?"

He looked at me for a second before heading over to where the Diva was now sitting. "Signora, These things do happen."

""These things do happen"?" she said slowly, standing with a smile that was terribly strained.

"Oh God, stand back- she's gonna blow!" I said, channeling my inner Dorothy Zbornak and taking a few steps back, some others doing the same.

"You have been here five minutes! What do you know? Si! These things do happen, ALL THE TIME! For the past _three years_ these things do happen! And did _you_ ' She marched towards Monsieur Lefevre with an accusing finger raised as he takes a step back, hand raised and head lowered. He couldn't deny her accusation. 'stop them from happening? No! And you two!' She turned to André and Firmin. 'Your as bad as him! "These things do happen!"' She looked around desperately then with resolve. 'Well, until you stop these things happening, this thing does not happen!"

She threw down her scarf.

"Ubaldo! Andiamo!" She ran off in tears. Piangi was about to follow her but paused by the new managers lifted a finger and simply said, "Amateurs!" before rushing off after Carlotta.

"I... don't think there's much more to assist you, gentlemen.' Lefevre said hesitantly to the shocked André and Firmin. 'Good luck.' He started walking towards the exit. 'If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt."

"Ah! But, monsieur!" André tried but with little success.

Lefevre left and not once did he look back. The company looked anxiously at the New Managers. They looked nervously around to all of us. I leaned against a wooden beam and sighed. Suddenly, a letter fell in front of me. I picked it up, gently breaking the red skull seal, and found it was really two letters. One addressed for me. And one for the New Managers.

I placed the one for me in my pocket to read later and opened the one for the Managers.

"La Carlotta will be back." André said confidently.

"You think so, messieurs?" Madame Giry asked, André nodding with a quiet 'Yes.'

I stepped forward and held up the letter. "I have a letter for you, sirs, from the Opera Ghost."

The company mumbled in fear and wonder. Usually, Madame Giry was the one to receive letters from the Ghost.

"God in Heaven,' Firmin cried, his eyes raised skyward. 'you're all obsessed!"

I shook my head before giving them a brief summary of the letter. "He welcomes you to His opera house.' I glanced up when I heard Firmin groan. 'Commands you to continue to leave Box Five' I pointed over to it. 'empty for his private use and reminds you that his salary is due."

The two chuckled. "His salary?"

"Monsieur Lefevre paid him twenty thousand francs a month.' Madame Giry stated, wiping the smiles and laughter from their faces. 'Perhaps you can afford more, with the _Vicomte de Chagny_ as your patron."

The Ballet girls started twittering again and the rest of the company were in awe. However, looking at Christine she was holding onto Meg nervously. I held the letter to Monsieur Firmin who took it, looked it over a second before ripping it to pieces. I starred at the pieces and slowly bent down to sweep them up into my hand. I paid no attention till I heard Meg's voice.

"Christine Daaé could sing it, sir."

"A ballet girl?"

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher." She replied, matter-of-factly

"From whom?" André asked curiously.

Christine uneasily straitened and replied. "I don't know, sir."

"Actually sirs,' I began, standing and putting the letter scraps into my pocket. 'He is also my teacher. I don't know about Christine but he asked me not to give out his name as he does not want to be disturbed from the peaceful life he lives anonymous."

André listened intrigued but Firmin didn't seem to hear me. "Can you believe it, André? A full house -and we have to cancel!"

"Daaé?' André motioned for Christine to step forward and she does. 'That's a curious name. Any relation to the Swedish Violinist?" he inquired.

Christine nodded. "My Father, sir."

"Let her sing for you, monsieur.' Madame Giry said, coming forward and placing a hand on her shoulder. 'She has been well taught."

After a pause, André nodded. "Very well."

Reyer sighed but got into place at the piano. "From the beginning of the aria then, mam'selle."

Meg rushed forward and picked up the scarf Carlotta dropped as I whispered to the nervous girl. "You'll do wonderful! Make the Angel of Music proud!"

She looked at me in shock. Meg handed her the scarf and we stepped away from her. Quaking in her en pointes, she faced the empty auditorium and softly began to sing.

"~Think of me,  
Think of me fondly,  
When we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
Once in a while  
Please promise me you'll try.~"

"André, this is doing nothing for my nerves."

"Don't fret, Firmin."

She took a deep breath and straitened, becoming more confident with each note she sang.

"~On that day,  
That not so distant day,  
When you are far away and free  
If you ever find a moment,  
Spare a thought for me!"

She sang through the rest of the song, hitting every note, keeping to the tune and leaving all who heard in shock.

On that final note there was a long silent pause.

"Richard, It seems we have our Star!"

The whole room cheered.

As everyone helped Christine get ready for tonight, I told Madame Giry I would be resting in my room the entire night. As soon as I was in my room, door locked and all, I opened the letter addressed to me and smiled. Erik was asking me to attend the Gala tonight with him in his box. He would be providing a suitable dress for me, as he always did, and was going to allow me the night off. I remembered tonight was the night he was going to reveal himself to Christine and I was worried.

I lied down and thought long and hard about what tonight would bring. It was going to be difficult to make sure nobody gets their hearts broken. First thing first: how to distract Raoul from returning to Christine's dressing room. I fell asleep trying to think of a plan.

I woke to Erik sitting on my bed, running a hand through my hair. He smiled at me and helped me sit up. "How are you feeling? Antoinette said you had another spell in the hall heading to my box?"

I blinked up at him and tried to think. "Yes... I... I did." I said slowly, almost in a daze.

His golden eyes grew worried. "Perhaps you should stay here tonight. Get some more sleep."

"No!' I jumped up, but sat back down when I became dizzy again. Shaking my head to rid myself of the migraine. 'No, I want to go, Erik. I do! Christine was there for me on my first performance. I want to do the same for her."

He looked at me for a moment then nodded his head. "Alright, but tell me at once if you feel ill again."

He then produced a golden-cream colored off the shoulder dress for me to wear and turned away as I put it on. He helped tie the strings on the back, then helped put my hair up and pin flowers into it. I put on a simple pair of low heeled shoes before taking Erik's hand as he led me through the tunnels that would lead to the Elevator that would lead to Box Five.

We rode up to his Box, stepping out of a pillar in the wall, and he escorted me to my chair. Handing me a program, he sat down in his chair his elbows against his knees. I glanced at him and laughed seeing him bounce his leg. "Excited are you?"

He nodded but his eyes never left the stage as the show began.

During Christine's solo at the performances end, Erik quickly stopped out as it seemed he had forgotten something in his excitement over tonight. I didn't ask him what it was, it wasn't my business. When he left, I heard something in the Box next to mine. I carefully leaned out and gasped at seeing that the Managers were in the box along with Raoul.

 _"Can it be? Can it be Christine? Bravo!  
Long ago, it seems so long ago!  
How young and innocent we were  
She may not remember me, but I remember her."_

I sit back quickly when I heard Erik return and graciously take the glass of sparkling grape juice he offers me. I bit my lip as I watched him looking intensely at the Star of the night: Christine Daaé.

"Flowers fade,  
The fruits of summer fade.  
They have their seasons, so do we.  
But please promise me, that sometimes,  
You... will... think...  
Of me!~"

I clapped with everyone else and stood. Turning, I watched Erik disappear without a word through the pillar. I sighed sadly and slowly crept out of the Box without anyone seeing me but found that he had left a Lily in my hand. Halfway to my room, I ran into Raoul.

"Rosie! My, you look Beautiful tonight!" he kissed my knuckles.

"Thank you, Monsieur. Did you enjoy tonight's performance?" I asked.

He nodded and I could see the same glimmer of excitement in his eyes that Erik had. A deep affection for me but an even deeper love for Christine. "Indeed. I did. I was surprised Christine was singing. She has become even more beautiful then when I last saw her."

I winced but hid it well. "She talked often about you. Would you like me to escort you to her dressing room?"

He agreed and I led him through the halls. We walked in silence for a while until he asked, "I didn't see you in the ground floor or in the boxes. Where were you seated? In the 'Phantom of the Opera's' Box?" he chuckled.

I almost tripped at his last question. He quickly grabbed my wrist and helped me back onto my feet. "Are you alright?"

I gasped at him for a second before composing myself. "Actually, I _was_ sitting in Box Five.' He looked at me in surprise. 'I seem to be one of the only one who dares to step foot into it. Others had strange things happen to them when they sat in there. I however only seem to find a Lily when I clean it with my name on it.' I showed him the one that had never left my hand. 'Whether there is a real Ghost haunting these halls I cannot tell you. But strange things do happen around here, my friend."

We ran into the managers and who seemed to be Firmin's wife when we arrived. They were in high spirits, bearing champagne.

"A tour de force!' André said. 'No other way to describe it!"

"What a relief! Not a single refund!"

"Greedy." Firmin's wife smacked him teasingly. At least I thought it was. He was rubbing his arm with a deep wince.

"Richard, I think we've made quite a discovery in Miss Daaé!' André then saw me and Raoul. 'Ah, Monsieur le Vicomte, Miss Hollins. Here to see this evenings star?"

"Perhaps we could present her to you?"

"Gentlemen,' he held up a hand. 'if you wouldn't mind. This is one visit I should prefer to make' he took the champagne bottle from André's hand. 'unaccompanied. But thank you."

"As you wish, monsieur." André nodded and headed off, kissing my knuckles on the way out.

"They appear to have met before."

I waited outside her dressing room as he knocked at the door and entered.

"Christine Daaé, where is your red scarf?"

"Monsieur?" Christine asked with a small laugh.

"You can't have lost it. After all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin."

"Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf. Oh, Raoul. So it is you!" I heard a chair move and laughter on both parts as they embraced.

 _"~'Little Lotte  
Let her mind wander.'~"_

"You remember that, too."

 _"~'Little Lotte thought:  
Am I fonder of dolls.'"_

Christine joined in. _"~'...or of goblins, of shoes.'"_

"'or of riddles. of frocks.'"

"Those picnics in the attic.' Raoul jests and Christine laughs with him. _'or of chocolates.'~"_

"Father playing the violin."

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North." Raoul laughed.

"~'No what I love best,  
Lotte said,  
Is when I'm asleep in my bed,  
And the Angel of Music  
Sings songs in my head!'"

I couldn't help but sing the last part with them.

 _"'The Angel of Music  
Sings song in my head!'~"_

"Father said, "When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you".' I heard Christine say. 'Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"No doubt of it. And now we'll go to supper! I'll even invite Rosie if you want."

"No, Raoul, I can't. The Angel of Music is very strict."

"I shan't keep you up late!" he laughed.

"No, Raoul."

"You must change. I must get my hat and speak with Rosie. Two minutes Little Lotte."

He hurried out and looked for me, but I was well hidden and he walked off to see if I went to the front.

"Raoul!' I heard Christine call out before I heard the door of her dressing room lock. 'Things have changed, Raoul."

A wind swept through the hall and all the candles went out. I felt a chill sweep through me and I winced as my migraine came back at the anger in _HIS_ voice.

 **"~Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion  
Basking in your glory!  
Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor,  
Sharing in my triumph!"**

I straitened when he finished his rant and shook away the dizziness.

"Angel I hear you! Speak, I listen!  
Stay by my side, Guide me!  
Angel my soul is weak, Forgive me!  
Enter at last, Master!"

 **"Flattering Child, you shall know me  
See why in shadow I hide  
Look at your face in the mirror  
I am there inside!"**

I knew the instant Christine saw Erik, everything was about to go downhill from here. And it was a steep, rocky path.

"Angel of Music Guide and Guardian,  
Grant to me your Glory!  
Angel of Music hide no longer!  
Come to me Strange Angel!"

 **"I am your Angel...  
Come to me,  
Angel of Music...~"**

I suddenly found my cloak around my shoulders with Erik's voice whispering into my ear. **"Go and have dinner out. I put some money in your cloaks pocket. Go treat yourself with a night out on the town."** I felt something brush my cheek, then it was gone.

 **"~I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me,  
Angel of Music...~"**

The candles suddenly relit and Christine's dressing room door unlocked and swung open. I quickly half jogged my way towards the direction Raoul went while deciding to explain that Christine was just too tired from tonight's excitement and headed to bed.

Hopefully he'll believe that and I won't get into trouble for lying to a member of High Society.


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _*We find Team Free Will including Bobby Singer, the Final Fantasy 7 Golden Trio with Zack and Cloud having a Hobbit Extended Edition and Lord of the Rings Extended Edition Movie Marathon in the main room of the Fanfiction Manor. Suddenly PG enters the front door.*_

 **PG** : Hey Guys! I've got good ne- _*she is met with multiple weapons pointing at her. She blinks then looks at the Readers, deadpanning*_ Why this happens every time I get a hair cut I have no idea...

 **Genesis** : W-well you've never come here without your long hair pulled up or hanging down. _*puts away his weapon along with everyone else*_ You've never come in with your hair THAT short before.

 **PG** : What? _*runs a hand through her short hair*_ I like the Pixie Cut style and thought I'd try it out. It's easier to care for and my head feels lighter. Lots of people are saying I look like my mom. _*shrugs*_ It's a complement.

 **Dean** : _*snorts*_ Yeah? Where did you get the money from? Your broke! Did ya take a leaf from my book and went the old 'credit card scam' way? _*He's slapped on the back of the head by Sam*_

 **PG** : No. _*sits on the loveseat, motioning the others to do so as well*_ The week before Opening Night of 'The Little Mermaid', which I move more set pieces then I thought I would and have finally gotten used to the quick costume changes, I got a call from the Manager of a nearby SUBWAY I placed an application in for. She wanted an interview and when I asked when she said, and I quote:  'How about Now?'

 _*eyebrows are raised as they all sit down. Genesis goes to sit in the loveseat with PG as both of them pull Sam to sit with them. He blushes but sits down, PG sitting in his lap and Genesis sits on the armrest.*_

 **PG** : I got Gussied up and headed there. She told me that usually her boss and her interview candidates separately but her boss was so impressed with my resume that they gave me the Job on the spot. _*she is hugged and kissed by Sam and Genesis while everyone else congratulates her, Castiel proofing up a bottle of Champagne before, seeing PGs look, turns it into Sparkling Grape juice and bottles of nonalcoholic beer. The drinks were passed out and she continues, sipping her flute of juice.*_ We worked out my schedule around the Musical so I've officially only worked five days in total. A little over fifteen hours all together. My schedule is five to closing which goes to nine, ten or eleven at night depending on the day. I also got a call yesterday (7/26/2018) from the School Board Office telling me I also have the Job as a Substitute Bus Aid.

 **Zack** : _*whistles*_ Two Jobs in one month?

 **PG** : _*nods*_ Both with Benefits.

 **Castiel** : _*tilts his head a bit*_ Doesn't that mean you want have time to work on your stories anymore or come back here?

 _*Everybody freezes at that, and after a pause PG laughs.*_

 **PG** : I'm going to be a Substitute Aid, Cas. It means they'll call me if someone cannot make it to work. I'll work it out. I have mornings off during the Summer. And Megan, my manager, says the schedule can be worked out. The Bus Aid details I'll get on Monday.

 _*Everyone relaxes*_

 **PG** : Disclaimers Guys? Or should we just put them up on the screen and begin our Movie Marathon?

 **Everyone** : The Second.

 **PG** : _*nods before turning to the Readers*_ Well, below are the Disclaimers. Please read them and Enjoy the Chapter!

 ** _-PhantomGirl17 DOES NOT own Phantom of the Opera it's plot characters or otherwise, only her OC Rosie._**

 ** _-A bucket of water has been set aside for ANY AND ALL FLAMERS! Any who avoid the bucket will be escorted out by Team Free Will, The Final Fantasy Seven Golden Trio, Zack Fair, Cloud Strife and any others currently living in the Fanfiction Manor._**

 ** _-Any Questions, Comments and Reviews can be PMed to her or left in the Review Box below._**

* * *

 **Eight:**  
"So tell me Rosie, how did you come to work at the Palais Garnier?"

I sat up in my chair and put my spoon down beside my soup bowl. We were in a restaurant, one I wouldn't have been able to afford by a _Long Shot_ if the Vicomte wasn't with me, eating the soup course of the Five-Star, Five Course meal. It was a cold soup from what I understood and we had a small _amuse bouche_ (a sort of 'before the first course' food) of a Garden Pea and Mint Lollipop (which was unusual for me but tasted fine) with a vintage red rose wine before this. Afterwards, would come an _hors d'euvre_ , the entrée (the appetizer/starter), a _releve_ , a salad, the main course, a _deservir_ and a cheese course last.

"Well, I'm honestly still not sure what happened. I was standing on the stage of the local theater back home when it all went black. I was told I was found on the steps with a fever. I was given a job when I awoke three days later."

"You were found by the man who you commissioned the violin for.' I nodded. 'He was also the one to help you gain a job at the Opera Populaire, correct? You seem to have quite an affection for him." He gave me a knowing look.

I shook my head sadly. "He has a girl he wants to court. He said he was going to speak to her about it tonight. I'm friends with this girl and I fear she will break his heart because she already loves another."

Our topic turned to lighter things when the next course came. After dinner on the carriage ride home he asked me another question. "Have you gotten into contact with your family? Any letters or unexpected visits?"

I felt my smile drop and my eyes sadden as I shook my head. "Rien, monsieur le Vicomte. Rien de tout. Même de mon frère."

The carriage stopped in front of the opera house but neither of us made to get out. "Well then,' Raoul spoke up, placing a hand on his chin in a thinking pose. 'I suppose it is now my job to watch out for you.' He chuckled at my shocked face as he climbed out of the carriage and helped me out, leading me up to the door. 'We've met each other many times already and you've left me impressed. In the short time I have known you, I have come to care for you. As an older brother would a little sister."

I licked my lips before slowly looking up at him. "Monsieur le Vic..."

"Raoul, please. I wish for you to call me by my name."

I nodded. "I will. Thank you for the wonderful evening, Vico- I mean Raoul. I had an amazing time, despite the sad talks."

As we stood there on the steps facing each other, an odd feeling came over me. One I haven't felt in almost a year. Familial Love. I smiled as he placed his palms on my cheeks, his fingers brushing my ears, and he kissed my forehead.

 _"~No more talk of sorrow,  
Forget your wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
Nothing will harm you-  
My words will warm and calm you.  
Rosie, let me be your freedom,  
Let me calm your fears.  
I'm here,  
With you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you.  
Rosie,  
Dear Rosie...~"_

 **"Rosie..."**

A chill went through the air as his head snapped up and he pulled me close. I gasped and shivered as I realized I wasn't the only one who heard His voice.

"Whose there?" Raoul called out.

There was no answer and I wasn't expecting one. Sighing, I stepped away. "Bonne nuit, Raoul."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Faites de beaux rêves, petite soeur."

He walked back to the carriage and I watched as it drove off. I smiled a bit before heading inside. I had to use the front way as the back way steps were being repaired. I had to pass through a 'common room' to reach my room this way and I didn't like it because, this late at night, drunk stagehands would wander in and try to feel up the ballet girls.

It seemed not to be my night as I walked in to find Joseph Bouquet in the center of the room telling tales and horror stories of what he 'saw' when he encountered the Opera Ghost to the girls. I rolled my eyes and tried to make my way past.

"~Like yellow parchment is his skin.  
A great black hole  
Served as the nose that...  
Never grew.  
You must be always on your guard,' He held up a rope he had tied into a noose.  
'Or he will catch you  
With his magical lasso!~"

I gasped as the rope was suddenly around my waist and I was pulled into his chest. I tired getting away, but that only seemed to encourage him.

"You won't escape me for long, _little Ashputtel._ "

I stiffened and trembled at his words as he pressed himself against me, pressed his nose into my hair and let his free hand start to wander under my dress. It was a relief when Madame Giry pulled the rope off me and gently pushed me away from him. Reaching the door to the hall where my room was I turned when I heard her turn to Bouquet, speaking both to him and the girls.

"~Those who speak of what they know  
Find, too late, that prudent silence is wise.  
Joseph Bouquet, hold your tongue!~'

Everyone gasped as she slapped him, placed the noose around his neck and tightened it.

'Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

I saw many put their hands to their throats wide eyed before I slipped out and rushed to my room.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke early the next morning to a knock at my door. Getting up, I put on my robe and went to the door. A letter and a small note was taped to my door. The note was from the doorman that said the letter was for me, delivered by a well dressed Footman. Opening the letter, I was surprised to find two letters within it: the first from Raoul, thanking me for joining him for dinner and the second from his mother, inviting me to dinner in a few weeks to formally meet the one her youngest son claimed as a sister.

I smiled and sat at my vanity to write the reply. As I was waiting for the ink to dry on the letter and the address on the envelope, I heard the loud sounds of an Organ being played with furious concentration. Standing, I walked over to the mirror, stood on my tip toes to flip the switch to open the passage, and followed the music while avoiding the traps.

I arrived at the edge of the lake just in time to see Erik, sitting at the organ, pause in his playing to write and hear the Music Box play Masquerade. I saw Christine open the door and come out of the room he commissioned for her, half awake. There was a room prepared for me as well, a few doors down, for whenever I feel homesick and don't want anyone to bother me. I partially hid around the corner and watched everything.

"~I remember there was mist,  
swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake.  
There were candles all around  
And on the lake there was a boat,  
And in the boat there was a man.'

My breath caught in my throat as I watched her approach the only man in the room.

'Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is the face in the mask?~"

 _Three times._ Three time she reaches for his mask, he turns, almost catching her once. I held my breath for each attempt. On the third she succeeds, causing Erik to scream, spring up and round on her furiously. She clearly sees his face bare of his mask. I do not, turning to press my back against the wall so as not to invade his privacy as I told him to show me his face only if/when he wants to. I placed my fist in my mouth, shut my eyes tight hearing the sound of candelabras crashing to the floor, his boots pounding the ground in a furious stride and his voice, furiously and madly shouting at her.

 **"~Damn you!  
You little prying Pandora!  
You little demon is this what you wanted to see?  
Curse you!  
You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free!'**

I wince as another candelabra hits the floor and see some candles fall, some roll towards me and others roll into the lake.

 **'Damn you.  
Curse you.'**

There was a pause. Heavy breathing. Quiet, terrified sobbing. I opened my eyes and peeked around the corner to see Erik with his back to me and his hand over half of his face. He was looking out over the lake, seemingly trying to calm down.

 **'Stranger than you dreamt it  
Can you even dare to look or  
Bear to think of me: this loathsome gargoyle,  
Who burns in hell, but secretly  
Yearns for heaven, secretly. secretly.  
But Christine...'**

He turned to the girl, kneeling and partially crawling over to her while she curled up into herself.

 **'Fear can turn to love  
You'll learn to see, to find the man  
Behind the monster: this. repulsive carcass,  
Who seems a beast, but secretly  
Dreams of beauty, secretly. secretly.~** Oh, Christine."

I watched as Erik turned away from her and cried silently at the pain he was feeling at this betrayal of his privacy. I stood as Christine handed him his mask and returned to my room hearing Erik speak behind me.

"Come we must return those two fools who run _my_ theatre will be missing you."

I quickly got dressed, and placed the letter in the envelope, sealing it before placing it into my apron pocket to give to the doorman later. After a quick breakfast of cinnamon and brown sugar oatmeal and milk, I was given my list of chores and was surprised to see I had a new chore: cleaning the Managers office as the last person who did it retired late last night at the last second.

Shrugging, I grabbed my broom, feather duster and dustpan and headed to the office. I heard rigorous laughter from within and when I got closer I saw Monsieur Firmin holding the paper and laughing. Knocking on the door, I got his attention and announced I was here to clean. He nodded in acceptance and I began to clean, taking care to also organize some of the papers that Monsieur Lefevre left unfinished when he left.

I saw Firmin nod at what I was doing before returning to read the paper and laughing again.

"~-"Mystery after gala night,"  
It says, "Mystery of soprano's flight!"  
"Mystified baffled Sûreté say,  
We are mystified we suspect foul play!"-'

He lowered the paper and threw his hands up in lassitude.

'-Bad news on soprano scene  
First Carlotta, now Christine!  
Still,-'

He shrugs before smirking at me.

'-At least the seats get sold  
Gossip's worth its weight in gold.-~"

He kissed the paper and I, having never really liked Firmin and preferred André, frown at him and mutter, 'Bad Form, Bad Business.' under my breath.

"~-"Diva Tenders Resignation!"  
"Cover Does a Moonlight Flit!"  
Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers!  
Opera!  
To hell with Gluck and Handel –  
Have a scandal and your sure to have a hit!-"

I shook my head again and move to Monsieur André's desk to organize his papers as Firmin goes to stand behind his. Andre then burst in, in quite a temper.

"·Damnable!  
Will they all walk out?  
This is damnable!·"

Firmin placed a hand to his head.

"-André, please don't shout.  
It's publicity!  
And the take is vast!  
Free publicity!-"

"·But we have no cast!·"

Firmin picked up the mail on his desk while stating calmly to his partner.

"-But André, have you seen the queue?-'

He pauses when he finds two letters from the Phantom.

'-Oh, it seems you've got one too.-"

He handed the letter addressed to André to the man and he opens it curiously.

"·Dear André what a charming gala! Christine enjoyed a great success! We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left -otherwise the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess!·~"

André looks at me and I shrugged. "Even an Armature to the Opera business knows the ballet girls could have done better." He nodded in agreement as Firmin read his.

"~-Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder: my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post. P.T.O.:-' he flipped the note over. '-No-one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!-"

The two men leaned against their desks while I continued cleaning, ridding the office of one rather stubborn cobweb.

"*Who would have the gall to send this?  
Someone with a puerile brain!*"

Firmin examined letters closely before stating, as well as pointing. "-These are both signed "O.G.".-"

"·Who the hell is he?·~"

I cleared my throat. When they look over at me, I shrug and says simply, "Opera Ghost."

Firmin frowns at me, quite unamused. "~-It's really not amusing!-"

"·He's abusing our position!·"

"-In addition he wants money!-"

"·He's a funny sort of specter.·"

"*To expect a large retainer!  
Nothing plainer-  
He is clearly quite insane!*" they both exclaim together.

They are interrupted by the arrival of Raoul, who brandishes another note.

 _"Where are they?"_

André turns to him confused. "·Who do you mean?·"

 _"Miss Hollins?"_

"Here." I spoke raising my hand a bit. Raoul looked at me and calms down a bit but then turns to Firmin.

 _"And Miss Daaé -where is she?"_

"-Well, how should we know?-"

 _"I want an answer!'_

He brandishes the note in his hand.

 _'I take it that you sent me this note?"_

Firmin looked confused while André denied it. "-What's all this nonsense?-"

"·Of course not!·"

"-Don't look at us!-"

Raoul furrowed his brows. _"She's not with you, then?"_

I shook my head. "No, sir."

"·We're in the dark.·" André added.

 _"Monsieurs, don't argue-  
Isn't this the letter you wrote?"_

"-And what is it, that we're meant to have wrote?-~' Raoul, André and I look at Firmin simultaneously. Realizing his mistake he corrects himself. 'Written!"

Raoul hands the note to André, who reads it.

"·Do not fear for Miss Daaé and Miss Hollins. The Angel of Music has them under his wing. Make no attempt to see Miss Daaé again.·"

The Managers look mystified and I was shocked, hearing Erik wrote about me to Raoul.

"Well, if you didn't write it, who did?" He turned to me to ask but...

Carlotta burst in with Piangi hot on her heels, knocking me down as she passes. Raoul catches me and helps me straiten out as the Diva screeched.

"~^Where is he?^"

"·Ah, welcome back!·" André said gleefully.

"^Your precious patron-^' she spat out. '^Where is he?^"

Raoul looked at me and rolled his eyes at the Italian before stepping forward. _"What is it now?"_

She spun towards him. "^I have your letter-^' she held up said letter he _supposedly_ sent to her. '^A letter which I rather resent!^"

Firmin turned to Raoul and asked. "-And did you send it?-"

 _"Of course not!"_

"^You didn't send it?^" Carlotta asked seriously.

 _"Of course not!"_

She held out the letter and spat out. "^You dare to tell me,  
That this is not the letter you sent?!^"

 _"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?~"_

Raoul takes the letter and I look at it over his shoulder.

"It's not your handwriting."

The toad spun towards me. "And how do you know that, Little Mouse?"

I pull out Raoul's letter to me from the pocket of her apron and shows it's signed by the Vicomte de Cheney. "This is his handwriting. He took me to dinner last night as Christine "left" before he returned to escort her to dinner. I was with him all night and all we did was dine at a rather nice restaurant before escorting me back. I saw Christine briefly, but she was gone when I turned around. Oh!' I pulled out my reply and handed it to the man. 'Please give this to your mother and tell her I'd be delighted to come over for dinner sometime."

Raoul nodded, placing the letter in his pocket before he read Carlotta's note aloud.

"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christine Daaé will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place. And please, no more insulting Miss Hollins. She is a sweet girl and under my protection. And insult to her honor shall be retaliated back full force."

I blush and Raoul turns to me with a question in his eyes. The Managers look at all four notes together and sigh, truly beginning to tire of the intrigue.

"~*Far too many notes for my taste-  
And most of them about Christine!  
All we've heard since we came is Miss Daaé's name.*"

A bang had us turning to see Madame Giry with her cane in hand at the door with Meg behind her.

"/Miss Daaé has returned.\"

"-No worse for wear as far as we're concerned.-" Firmin stated dryly.

André frowns to Firmin before turning back to the Ballet Mistress and asked. "·Where precisely is she now?·"

"/I thought it best she was alone.\"

"\She needed rest./~" Her daughter said stepping forward.

I looked worried. "Is she hurt?"

Madame Giry shook her head while Meg said, "A few bruises, like she was pushed down onto a stone floor, but nothing major." I nodded in relief.

 _"~May I see her?"_ Raoul asked stepping towards them but Madame Giry lifted a hand.

"/No, monsieur, she will see no-one.\"

"_^Will she sing? Will she sing?^_" Carlotta and Piangi asked at the same time.

"/Here,\' she brandished from her pocket... '/I have a note.\~"

"Let me see it!" Almost everyone exclaimed before Firmin interrupted and reached to take it. "Please!"

I, however, take it. "Allow me, monsieurs.' I clear my throat and start to read. 'Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not **followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance...** "

" **~Christine Daaé has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of "Il Muto", you will therefore cast Carlotta as the Pageboy, and put Miss Daaé in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Daaé plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent -which makes my casting, in a word ideal.~**

 **I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur."**

"I remain, Gentlemen, Your obedient servant, O.G."

[ **A/N** : _I debated ending the Chapter here, but I wrote most of this in an hour and I was on a roll!_ ]

"~^Christine!^" Carlotta cried in outrage.

"·Whatever next?·" André asked throwing his hands in the air.

"^It's all a ploy to help Christine!^"

"-This is insane.-" Firmin said grabbing the letter from my hands and ripping it to shreds along with the others signed O.G.

"^I know who sent this:^' Carlotta cried pointing an accusing finger to Raoul.  
'^The Vicomte -her lover!^"

Sneering ironically, Raoul spoke. _"Indeed?'_ He turned to me and the others. _'Can you believe this?"_

"·Signora!·' André cried in protest.  
'·This changes nothing!·"

"^O traditori! O mentitori!^"

"-Signora!-" Firmin cried.

"·You are our star!·" André insisted, moving closer to her, allowing me to step over and sweep up the pieces of ripped paper into my dustpan. I would turn them into puzzles and repair them later.

"-And always will be!-"

"·Signora.·"

"-The man is mad!-"

"·We don't take orders!·~"

"Miss Daaé will be playing the Pageboy-' Firmin announced loudly to the room causing us all to pause in whatever we were doing and look at him. 'the silent role."

"Carlotta will be playing the lead!" Both Managers announced.

I stood and asked, "Are you sure that's wise, Monsieurs? After the success Christine had last night, people will be expecting more shows starring her."

They seem to consider this but Carlotta, seeing the attention was no longer on her, started waxing melodramatically in her usual way.

"~^It's useless trying to appease me!  
You're only saying this to please me!  
Signori, Š vero?^"

She turned to Piangi who took her hands in his and sang with her.

"_^Non, non, non voglio udire!  
Lasciatemi morire!  
O padre mio!  
Dio!^_"

"/Who scorn his word,  
Beware to those.\' Giry sang warningly  
'/The angel sees,  
The angel knows.\"

"^You have rebuked me!^" Carlotta yelled almost hitting me with her purse as she swung it at the two men.

"*Signora, pardon us.*" The were groveling now.

"^You have replaced me!^"

"*Please, Signora, we beseech you!*"

"/This hour shall see  
Your darkest fears.\" Madame Giry began again.

 _"I must see her."_

"^Abbandonata!  
Deseredata!  
O, sventurata!^"

"/The angel knows,  
The angel hears.\" Giry finished.

 _"Where did she go?"_

"^Abbandonata!  
Disgraziata!^"

"*Signora, sing for us!  
Don't be a martyr.*" The Managers exclaimed.

"#What new surprises lie in store?#" Raoul, Meg and Madame Giry asked.

"*Our star!*" the Managers insisted.

"^Non vo' cantar!^~"

I roll my eyes again as the two men continued to suck up to Carlotta.

"Your public needs you!" André insisted.

"We need you, too!" Firmin added.

"Would you not rather have your precious little _ingénue_?" She asked unassuaged.

"Signora, no! ~*The world wants you!*"

The Managers adopted their most persuasive attitudes and I rolled my eyes and muttered, "No it doesn't." Meg, Raoul and Madame Giry seemed to hear me and the first two snickered while Madame Giry's lips twitched.

"*Prima donna  
First lady of the stage!  
Your devotees  
Are on their knees  
To implore you!*"

"·Can you bow out  
When they're shouting your name?·" André asked while Firmin showered her with flowers, chocolates and sweets.

"-Think of how they all adore you!-"

"*Prima donna,  
Enchant us once again!*"

"·Think of your muse.·"

"-And of the queues  
Round the theatre!-"

"*Can you deny us  
The triumph in store?  
Sing, prima donna,  
Once more!*"

I went back to cleaning and ignored the song. Don't get me wrong, I love the song itself. But when your living it like I was at the moment and actually met the characters and not the actors, you get kind of annoyed with how much sucking up the managers do.

"*Surely there'll be further scenes-  
worse than this!*"

Looking to the four who were not paying attention to the toad I noticed four things.

Madame Giry was warning. "/Think, before-\"

Raoul was firm in his decision. _"I must see these-"_

Meg was worried. "\If his threats and-/"

Piangi was finally standing up to defend his lover. "_Just make sure those-_"

"#Demands are rejected!#"

"*Who'd believe a diva  
Happy to relieve  
A chorus girl,  
Who's gone and slept  
With the patron?  
Raoul and the soubrette,  
Entwined in love's duet!  
Although he may demur,  
He must have been with her!*"

 _"Christine must be protected!"_

"^O, fortunata!  
Non ancor abbandonata!^"

"*You'd never get away  
With all this in a play,  
But if it's loudly sung  
And in a foreign tongue  
It's just the sort of story  
Audiences adore,  
In fact a perfect opera!*"

"/This is a game you cannot hope to win!\" Madame Giry insisted.

I bit my lip as shivered as I felt eyes on me. I looked around but saw no one was looking at me and now knew Erik was watching. _"And now-"_

"/For, if-\"

"\But if-/"

 _"/\His Curse is on this Opera./\"_ I felt his gaze disappear and I breathed easier but I was still worried. I would go down when I finished work and talk with Erik to see if some sort of agreement could be made between the Managers and Him before someone gets hurt.

"#Prima donna  
The world is at your feet!  
A nation waits,  
And how it hates  
To be cheated!  
Light up the stage  
With that age old rapport!  
Sing, prima donna,  
Once more!#"

[ **A/N:** _I also debated ending it here, but I had what is written after this short note already written and finished so I decided to put it in this chapter!_ ]

 _~Time Skip~_  
 _~Narrator's POV~_  
"Erik? Are you here?" Rosie knocked on a wooden post Erik placed at the entrance to the path leading from his home to her room. Receiving no answer, she walked in and wandered towards his library/study. She found him pacing furiously in front of the fire. His desk nearby was scattered with papers, drips of wax and quills and fountain pens.

"Erik?"

He turned to her and she held in a flinch at the anger in his eyes. They softened looking at her.

"Rosie.' He came over and kissed her forehead, which shocked her. 'I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you sooner. How was your night about town?"

Rosie blinked out of the short daze she was in and smiled. "It was wonderful! I was invited to dinner with a friend and apparently I've impressed him so much, he believes me to be a younger sister of sorts and his mother wants to meet me for dinner."

He frowned and gripped her shoulders. "Are you sure he's not using you? You are a bit naïve about the world and the wiles of Men."

She pulled away from him. "That may be, but I know Raoul would never-"

"You were with the Vicomte?!"

"He only took me out to dinner and brought me back home. I was going to talk to you but Bouquet was in the common room telling stories about you and-"

"Did he touch you?" his voice became harsh.

She didn't speak but shook her head. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "My day is getting better and better!' he said sarcastically heading over to the desk. 'First this morning with Christine, and don't think I didn't know you were hiding in the shadows then, then the _Fools_ refusing my demands and now I learn _My_ Lily Rose is having dinner with Pompous Fop and almost gets raped by that _INSOLENT_ , Drunken Bastard!"

He starts organizing the papers, trying to calm down. Rosie felt her nose twitched a bit before she spoke up.

"Erik, both you and the Managers, Monsieur Andre, I think, more then Monsieur Firmin, want what's best for this place. You'll have to come to an agreement of some sort somehow! And forgive me for saying this, but...' she hesitated. 'Christine is new to the Prima Donna scene. She might be ready to take Carlotta's place but is she ready for the pressures and trials that go with it?"

He continued arranging papers on his desk, only stopping when she started to sing.

 _"~When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold...'_

She placed her hand on his shoulder.

 _'When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale..."_

He shook his head, ran a hand through his hair and clenching his fists.

 **"I wanna hide the truth..."**

He then turned to Rosie.

 **"I wanna shelter you..."**

He touched his mask looking away.

 **"But with the beast inside..."**

 ** _"There's nowhere we can hide!"_**

He looked back up at her.

 _"No matter what we breed,  
We still are made of greed!"_

She replied about the Managers, but he shook his head again and stood, turning to her fully.

 **"This is my kingdom come,  
This is my kingdom come**

When you feel my heat,  
Look into my eyes,  
It's where my demons hide!  
It's where my demons hide!  
Don't get too close,  
It's dark inside!  
It's where my demons hide!"

He had gotten closer to her with every step.

 _"It's where your demons hide!"_

He seemed to back off but he held his hand in front of her face before swiping it to the side.

 **"At the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl."**

Rosie, slowly, reached out and brushed his mask.

 _"So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made...'_

He grabbed her wrist tightly, his anger showing.

 _'Don't wanna let you down!"_

 **"But I am Hell bound!"**

She shook her head.

 _"Though this is all for you,"_

 ** _"Don't wanna hide the truth!"_**

She tried to get him to release her but he held on tighter.

 _"No matter what we breed,  
We still are made of greed..._

This is my kingdom come..."

 **"This is my kingdom come!'**

He pushed her back.

 **'When you feel my heat,  
Look into my eyes,  
It's where my demons hide!  
It's where my demons hide!  
Don't get too close,  
It's dark inside!  
It's where my demons hide..."**

 _"It's where your demons hide!'_

Rosie straitened and slowly edged closer to him.

 _'They say it's what you make,  
I say it's up to fate!  
It's woven in my soul,  
I'll never let you go!"_

He seemed to calm down a bit and brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

 **"Your eyes, they shine so bright,  
I wanna save that light!"**

She shook my head at him, taking his face in her hands.

 _"We can't escape this now..."_

 **"UNLESS YOU SHOW ME HOW!"**

He pushed her away and for one slow, painful moment they both ended up hurt.

Once she sat up from the floor, rubbing the elbow she landed on and wincing at the tingling from an unfunny funny bone, she saw that in her hand was his mask. Rosie slowly looked up and saw his face for the first time. Have you ever seen the 'Dark Knight' and their version of Two-Face? Imagine that but no burns, the skin over his mouth and around his eye is twisted, his skull can be seen clearly and some of it was missing, revealing a tiny portion of his brilliant mind. And unlike in other stories you may read about the man, he was not wearing a wig.

He looked at this insolent girl quite angrily and looked like he was about to bust a blood vessel. As he came closer to her, eyes full of anger, he saw her try to move away. It was then he remembered...

 _~Flashback~  
"You are afraid of me."_

 _"Not of you. Of your temper. The only way I would fear you is if you give me a reason to."_

 _~End Flashback~_

He came to himself and calmed down. He kneeled down in front of her and his face saddened when he saw her flinch from his touch. He took her hand and pulled it to his lips. She began to cry.

 _ **"When**_ **you** _ **/** I **feel**_ **my** _ **/** your **heat,  
Look into **_**my** _ **/** yo_ _ur_ _ **eyes**_

 _ **It's where**_ **my** _ **/** your **demons hide!**_

 _ **It's where**_ **my** _ **/** your **demons hide!"**_

 **"Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide..."**

She reached out and touched his deformed face.

 ** _"It's where_ my _/_** your **_demons hide!~"_**

He pulled her into a hug.


	11. Chapter 9

_*We find PG, Castiel, Sam, Dean, and Genesis entering a clearing where the Readers were waiting. They stared at the old cottage behind the Readers and PG's eyes widen.*_

 **Genesis:** _*to the Readers*_ Seems like you were right. There is an old house out here...

 **PG:** But that should be impossible! The Fanfiction Manor and all the worlds surrounding it are part of my Mind and Imagination. I don't remember this place.

 **Sam:** Perhaps we should check it out? Just in case.

 _*The group slowly heads up the stairs to the front door. It creaks when it opens and Genesis brushes away the cobwebs. They enter a large front room, there are stairs in a far corner leading upstairs, a cauldron in the center of the room with a dead fire underneath it, a dead fireplace with a old fashioned cooking pot, a cabinet full of odd jars and bowls, a chair not far from the fireplace and a chandelier above their heads holding real candles with lightbulb flames.*_

 **Castiel:** This place seems to be abandoned.

 **Dean:** _*gives the Angel a look*_ No shit, Sherlock.

 **Genesis:** _*Tries the light switch*_ No electricity.

 **Sam:** _*grabbing a candle from a candelabra*_ Some of these candles are real. _*digs in his pocket and pulls out five lighters.*_ Start lighting some.

 _*Sam tosses one to Castiel, the Readers and PG. He turns to hand one to Genesis but sees his hand already glowing red from the Materia. Shrugging he puts the lighter back in his pocket and starts lighting candles with the others. Dean suddenly bumps into a pedestal that nobody noticed earlier with a weird looking book on it. He turns to it, opening and lighting his Led Zeppelin lighter and looks over the book.*_

 **Dean:** What the Hell is this? A book? _*he gingerly touches it*_ Sammy, this thing is made of Human Flesh. _*he taps on a lifted round aria of the book then jumps back*_ SON OF A BITCH! That book has a freaking eyeball! _*He steps closer and flinches back*_ And it's looking at me!

 **PG:** _*head snaps up*_ Wait! Halloween is coming up soon right? Move over and let me see that book, Dean. If I'm right it might be from a movie I've recently watched, which would explain why the house is here. _*walks over and takes one look at the book before gasping*_ I knew it! _*the group turns to her except Castiel who is trying to get his lighter to work to light a candle* **"On All Hallows Eve when the moon is round..."**_

 **Readers:** _*finishing as their eyes widen* **"A virgin will summon us from under the ground."**_ This house is from the movie _'Hocus Pocus'_. _*The boys eyes widen realizing their dealing with a Witches curse. They looks around frantically and Their eyes land on Castiel as he finally gets a flame.*_ CAS, DON'T!

 _*It's too late and Cas lights the candle and the flame turns black. PG places her head in her hands with a groan.*_

 **Dean:** _*looking from Castiel to the flame to PG*_ Uh oh.

 _*Suddenly the fake flames of the chandelier pop. A soft wind blows through the room as Sam and Genesis move closer to PG and the Readers move closer to Castiel. Dean was just about to head over to the two, seeing the Readers scared out of their wits and knowing Castiel still had 'humanity feelings' issues, when the floor boards under everyone's feet begin to move as a green light shines from below. Everyone grabs onto something to keep their balance. It stops. There's no sound or movement save for heavy breathing.*_

 **Sam:** What happened?

 **PG:** _*huffs and glares at Castiel*_ A virgin... lit the Black Flame candle. We're going to have company!

 _*All the candles in the house light themselves. The fire under the cauldron and in the fireplace come up and knocks the Readers back. A high pitched cackle is heard from outside. Everyone hides when the doors burst open and the Sanderson Sisters, Sarah, Mary and Winifred, enter.*_

 **Winifred:** We're home. Oh, do you see, sisters, my curse worked perfectly again!

 **Mary:** Oh, that's because thou art perfect, Winnie. _*She the rushes over to the cauldron in the center of the room.*_ Oh, I knew I left this cauldron on, didn't I tell you? Oh, I knew it.

 **Sarah:** _*still standing by the door, she reaches up behind a pillar and brings down a rat tail.*_ My lucky rat tail! Right where I left it.

 **Winifred:** _*raises an eyebrow*_ But who lit the black flame candle? _*Cas looks nervous as he hides behind a pillar with the Readers and both stiffen when he hears Winifred gasp. The witch walks over to her book.*_ Wake up! Wake up, sleepy head. Oh, I've missed you. Did you miss me too? Come on now, we've got work to do.

 **Mary:** Winnie?

 **Winifred:** Yes?

 **Mary:** I. Smell. _Children._

 _*Everyone hiding stiffens. Suddenly, Cas and the Readers are grabbed by sharp, green nailed hands and pulled out of hiding. The Readers are thrown into the chair and Castiel is tossed onto his knees at the Readers feet. Genesis, PG, Sam and Dean are zapped to the floor next to them by red and purple magic. The sisters are taken aback by the appearance of all six.*_

 **Winifred:** Well, this is a surprise. An Angel surrounded by mortals. _*She cooks her hip, placed her left elbow in her right hand and placed her left pointer onto her temple*_ I wonder... which of you was it who lit the candle, hmmm?

 **Castiel:** I was.

 **Winifred:** Imagine, such a handsome little… _*has trouble with the word*_...Angel. _*She brushes her hand across his cheek and he flinched. She then turned to the Readers and, taking their chin in her hand, asked.*_ Tell me, dumpling, what is the year.

Readers: 2018.

 _*All three sisters gasp dramatically, placing their hands to their hearts, not noticing Dean, Sam and Castiel grabbing their Witch killing knife, gun full of Witch killing Bullets and Angel Blade respectively.*_

 **Winifred:** Sisters, it's been twenty-five years since we were last in the Living World.

 **Mary:** But Winnie, remember what happened the last time we came to the Living World.

 **Sarah:** We turned to dust! _*bounces in a circle around Winnie*_ Dust! Dust! Dust! Dust! Dust! Dust! Dust! Dus- _*groans and doubles over when Winifred elbows her in the stomach.*_

 _*Winifred then sees the group trying to escape and zaps them down.*_

 **Winifred:** Oh, do stay for dinner.

 **Readers:** _*gulps*_ Um, we ate before we got here so we're not hungry.

 _Mary:_ _*smirking*_ Oh, but we are.

 _*Before anything else can be done or said, Sarah and Mary grab PG to toss her into the boiling cauldron while Winifred held down the others with her magic tossing the Readers back so hard into the chair the pain goes up their spine. PG kicks and squirms until Sam shoots, scaring the sisters into dropping PG, who hits her head on the cauldron and twisting her ankle. The Winchesters and Castiel jumped up and attacked the Sanderson's. While they do, PG is pulled over to Genesis and the Readers. She whispers to the Readers as the man in Red tends her head.*_

 **PG:** I'm sorry I haven't been updating or checking on everyone here. I recently got a job as a Substitute Bus Aide but lost my SUBWAY job a month ago. The Manager and her boss didn't want to let me go but their bosses believed I wasn't going at a speed they needed. _*Shrugs and winces when she sees Sarah pin Sam to a wall.*_

 **Sarah:** Sweet Man. Friend of the Angel who lit the candle, I'll be thy friend.

 **Sam:** Look, lady. I already got a girl. I've never been unfaithful.

 **Sarah:** _*pressing up against him*_ You will be.

 _*PG growls before grabbing the Magic Materia from Genesis and shooting Lightning at her, making her screech and back off. Sam nods his thanks to her before going back to the fight. PG hands the marble like gem back to Genesis.*_

 **Genesis:** Don't do that again. I can tell you have a minor concussion and it's never a good thing to use Materia when you have one. You could have hit Sam.

 **PG:** _*nods before turning back to the Readers*_ Besides that, Trunk of Treats is coming up and, originally, I was gonna have my friends Allison and Merrie and I dress as the Sanderson Sisters in honor of the 25th anniversary of the movie and make our trunk look like the stage they sang  'I Put a Spell on You' while the song played in the background.

 _*The Hunters and Witches pause in their fight and stare at PG.*_

 **Sarah:** Who was going as me?

PG: Merrie. _*Sarah squeals softly from under Dean.*_

 **Mary:** And me? _*Looks up from where she has Castiel in a headlock.*_

 **PG:** Allison. _*Mary smiles.*_

 **Winifred:** I suppose thou wouldst portray me then? _*Smiles cruelly when PG nods.*_ Thou hast good taste.

 **PG:** _*Shaking her head.*_ But I remembered this is Church and I don't think it would be appropriate to dress as Witches, so I'm going as Sophia Petrillo from  'Golden Girls'.

 **Winifred:** _*sighs*_ Pity. _*The Witches sigh in disappointment before they return to their fight.*_

 **PG:** There's also the fact I'm an Ensemble Member for the Patriot Players production of Annie. So I haven't had a whole lot of time to write.

 _*The Readers, PG and Genesis look up in time to see the Witches gagged, bound and bruised, their Magic blocked by Enochian symbols now etched onto their wrists by Castiel's Angel Blade. They stand and look over the three.*_

 **Castiel:** This should keep them down until Sunrise.

 _*Sam places salt lines on every door and window around the house as the others walk out and Dean locks the door behind them when Sam finishes and follows. He walks over to Genesis and picks up PG while Dean carries the Readers, whose back still hurts, in a piggyback.*_

 **Genesis:** Let's all go back to the Mansion and watch a Movie.

 **PG:** _*perks up*_ The Breakfast Club?

 _*Sam nods with a shrug as they all head back to the Mansion. The Readers ask Dean to stop halfway.*_

 **Dean:** What is it?

 **Readers:** _*pointing*_ Can you read what that sign says, please?

 **Dean:** What sign? _*he follows the finger to see a sign on the side of the path. Rolling his eyes he reads it aloud.*_

 ** _PhantomGirl17 DOES NOT own Phantom of the Opera it's plot characters or otherwise, only her OC Rosie._**

 ** _A bucket of water has been set aside for ANY AND ALL FLAMERS! Any who avoid the bucket will be escorted out by Genesis Rhapsodos._**

 ** _Any Questions, Comments and Reviews can be PMed to her or left in the Review Box below._**

 _*Dean finishes reading the sign then looks at the Readers.*_

 **Dean:** You can put those rules to good use back at the Mansion. Either way, hope you enjoy the Chapter. _*Heads off towards the Mansion with the Readers still on his back.*_

* * *

 **Nine:**  
I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, kneeling on the floor. When I slowly pulled back, I sighed.

"Oh, Erik. You who's seen the worst of mankind, keeps proving you're the better man.' I traced some of the indents on his face.

 _'~This hunted face  
Holds no Horror  
For me at all.'_

I picked up his mask and showed it to him before placing it on the ground between us. He looks at it before lifting his eyes to me, his gaze holding a question.

 _'Your Music's Beautiful,  
As you are Beautiful!  
I wish you could see what I see.'_

He stared at me with wide eyes.

 _'Mask or no you are a Man,  
Like any other man.  
Never doubt that you are More  
Then what this world says you are.  
You are a Dream!~"_

I placed my forehead against his. Both of us had calmed down a bit and just enjoyed each other presence.

"Erik, have you seen Rosie? She's not in her room and she needs to clean the boxes..."

We looked up, Erik quickly placing his mask back on, and saw Madam Giry standing at the entrance to another passage. Erik cleared his throat, stood up and nodded towards the Ballet Mistress.

"Thank you, Antoinette. I shall lead her up."

Madame Giry nodded stiffly and left the way she came. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed before helping me up and leading me up through the tunnels. When we reached my room I grabbed his hand before he left. "Erik, promise me. Swear to me you won't do something stupid tonight. I don't want to see you arrested for something. Promise me you won't harm anyone. Not even Joseph Bouquet."

His face remained stony and blank but nodded and we went our separate ways.

 _~Time Skip~_  
I stood with my broom in the wings, trying my best not to bite my lip. The three looked ridiculous, wearing all that makeup, more then what is usually used for the stage. In pale green, purple and blue outfits and fans I giggled silently as the curtain rose to reveal an 18th Century salon, a canopied bed center-stage. Looking out to the audience, I scanned it to see if Erik was somewhere within it. I looked to the Managers Box and frowned not seeing Raoul there. My eyes turned to Box Five and I rushed out and around to the hidden passage leading up to the box and poked my head in.

Raoul was there.

Sitting in Box Five.

In Erik's chair!

I was freaking out.

"~They say that this youth  
has set my Lady's heart aflame!~"

I ran back down and found Madame Giry speaking to the ballet girls. "Antoinette, there's a situation! The Vicomte is sitting in Box Five!" I hissed to her.

She turned to me sharply, followed my finger to where I was pointing and paled a bit.

"He won't be happy about this. Keep an eye out and try to calm him down if you see him."

"~This faithless lady's  
bound for Hades!  
Shame!  
Shame!  
Shame!"

The canopy drapes over the bed part and the audience applauded seeing the Carlotta and Christine pantomiming the Countess kissing Serafimo passionately. Christine gasps in shock at being caught and straitens out the skirt and maid cap she was wearing.

Carlotta smiled coyly and sang.

"^Serafimo -your disguise is perfect.  
Why, who can this be?^"

Benjamin walked out as Don Attilio, looking as ridiculous as the others in makeup that made the poor man look far older then he really was, a cane in his left hand and a fake hump under his costume on his back.

"Gentle wife,  
admit your loving husband."

I wish I could laugh at the craziness on the stage but my eyes were still looking around for Erik. I listened to everything happening around me with half an ear.

"My love-  
I am called to England  
on affairs of State,  
and must leave you with  
your new maid.~' he coughed and I looked to see Christine fake dusting while shaking her rear comically, looking over her shoulder at him with a 'Really?' look as he leered and told the audience. 'Though I'd happily take the maid with me."

"The old fool's leaving!" Carlotta said rather loudly, louder then need be truthfully.

I rolled my eyes. _'Attention hog'._ I thought and put my broom aside to climb up to the flies, quite glad I was in pants, to see if I could get a better look. I honestly didn't see neither Erik or Joseph Bouquet but they definitely saw me.

"^Poor fool,  
he makes me laugh!  
Haha,  
Haha!  
Time I tried to get a  
better, better half!^"

I looked down from a wooden walkway and felt my nose twitch. Bouquet is near, I could smell his alcoholic scented breath from here. I felt him heading my way.

"Poor fool,  
he doesn't know!  
Hoho,  
Hoho!  
If he knew the truth,  
he'd never, ever go!~"

 **"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?"**

I jumped and my head snapped up to see if I could figure out where he was.

"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera."

The general reaction of the audience was bewilderment at Meg's terrified exclamation. I looked down to the stage to see Christine looking fearfully about her.

"It's him. I know it. it's him."

Carlotta grabbed her wrist tightly and hissed at her. "Your part is silent, _little toad!_ "

 **"A toad, Madame?'** Erik's voice boomed harshly and I could practically hear him smirk at his next words. **'Perhaps it is you who are the toad."**

Carlotta gulped uneasily before looking to Monsieur Reyer. _"Maestro, da capo, per piacere."_ Everyone seemed to collect themselves and I continued looking for Erik.

"~^Serafimo,  
away with this pretense!  
You cannot speak,  
but kiss me in my^~ _**croak!**_ "

A stunned silence fills the audience and I almost trip over my own feet, grabbing a rope to keep me up before snickering. Carlotta is in shock, even as Erik could be heard chuckling darkly, but she regains herself and continues.

"~^Poor fool,  
he makes me laugh!  
Hahahahaha!  
Haha-^~ _**Croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, croak!**_ "

The audience laughs as do I and Erik but my eyes widen and I head down to Christine as the Managers came to the stage ordering to bring the curtain in. I come over to Christine and hug her. "Are you alright?"

She nods but I can see she's trembling. "It's alright, Christine. Your safe. Breathe with me. In. Out. In. Good."

I hugged her again and we watched as Piangi ushered the sobbing Prima Donna offstage, while the Monsieurs Andre and Firmin tackle the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize.' Firmin began. 'The performance will continue in ten minutes' time' he suddenly grabbed Christine and brought her out in front of the curtain. 'when the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss Christine Daaé."

The applause was thunderous. I gulped because I remembered Monsieur Reyer telling me I was to play Serafimo if Christine played the lead. We were both rushed to our respective dressing rooms. As I was leaving I heard Andre trying to distract the audience.

"In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera."

 _~POV Change~_

The managers left the stage quickly as it is cleared and music starts again. The Ballet Girls and some Male Ballet dancers hurry out and a sylvan glade flies in. They begin the Dance of the Country Nymphs. Up in the flies, Joseph Bouquet goes about his business, occasionally leering down at the Ballet girls.

"Shame that Rosie ain't dancing.' He murmured to himself before a leering smirk fell on his face. 'I'll catch her next time she's up here and I'll have some fun ins- ack!"

Choking, he looked up into the Malice-filled golden eyes of the Phantom of the Opera.

Erik tightened the rope around the mans neck and, after pushing him down onto the wooden platform, placed his booted foot onto his chest.

 _ **"I warned you a year ago to not go near Rosie again, yet you did not listen. So**_ **Monsieur Bouquet** _ **this is your punishment for touching what's mine!"**_

Erik secured the rope to the rafter over his head and with a cruel smirk on his lips, he kicked Joseph off of the platform, his body garroted in full view of the audience.

Pandemonium ensued. The women screamed, the men gasped and stood from their seats and Policemen crowd onto the stage having heard the screams from outside. Raoul rushed out of Box Five and ran to find Christine and Rosie, he found the latter first.

"Rosie, there you are." He found her half dressed into her Serafimo costume with her hair half up in a bun.

"Raoul, what are you doing here?' she asked as she pulled on her boots. He walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked so serious that she suddenly felt nervous. 'What happened?"

"Joseph Bouquet is dead."

Her eyes widen in horror and she rushes of to the stage muttering, "No! He promised!"

Before Raoul could rush after her, Christine appeared, having heard the commotion and rushed to get away from it. He grabbed her wrist and started leading her away, slightly noticing a red rose tied with a black ribbon in her hand. "Christine, come with me."

"No. To the roof. We'll be safe there." She heads off towards their destination, through crowded paths and up narrow, twisted stairs. Neither noticed a dark figure following behind them.

After a while, Raoul, feeling frustrated and worried begins to question Christine.

 _"~Why have you brought me here?"_

"We can't go back there!"

 _"We must return!"_

"He'll kill you!  
His eyes will find us there!"

 _"Christine, don't say that."_

"Those eyes that burn!"

 _"Don't even think it."_

"And if he has to kill a thousand men –"

 _"Forget this waking nightmare."_

"The Phantom of the Opera will kill."  
 _"This phantom is a fable."_

"and kill again!"  
 _"Believe me. There is no Phantom of the Opera."_

"My God, who is this man,"  
 _"My God, who is this man?"_  
"who hunts to kill?"  
 _"This mask of death?"_  
"I can't escape from him."  
 _"Whose is this voice you hear,"_  
"I never will!"  
 _"with every breath?"_

 _"*And in this labyrinth,  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there/_here _:  
Inside your/_my _mind.*"_

The two finally reached the roof. The statue of Apollo's Lyre had been shined for tonight's performance and from it's top one could see all of Paris. The statue, 'La Victoire Ailee', had also been shined but what the two didn't see was that it hid the dark figure who followed them.

Raoul took Christine by the shoulders and shook her. _"There is no Phantom of the Opera."_

Christine pushed him away. "Raoul, I've been there  
To his world of unending night.  
To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness.  
Darkness.'

She then grabbed his arms desperately before leaning against him.

'Raoul, I've seen him!  
Can I ever forget that sight?  
Can I ever escape from that face?  
So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness.  
Darkness.'

Both were silent for a while. Raoul trying to process all he was learning and Christine trying to calm down. She then remembered when she first heard his voice and goes into a trancelike state, becoming more and more ecstatic with every word.

'But his voice  
Filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound.  
In that night there was music in my mind.  
And through music  
My soul began to soar!  
And I heard as I'd never heard before."

Raoul shook his head.

 _"What you heard was a dream  
And nothing more."_

She turned back to him and sang sadly.

"Yet in his eyes  
All the sadness of the world.  
Those pleading eyes,  
That both threaten and adore."

Comfortingly, Raoul called to her. _"Christine. Christine."_

She turned her head to him and started to relax when...

 **"Christine.~"**

"What was that?"

The door leading inside opened and they both saw Rosie poke her head out. "Um, Christine? Madame Giry wants to see you real quick. You can come right back after. We might end up performing the backup show for tonight so you can learn the Countess role."

 _~POV Change~_

It is twilight. That was the first thing on my mind when I poked my head out of the door and gave Christine the message. As I stepped aside and let her through to see what Madame Giry wanted really quick, I noticed a Shadow follow her leaving Raoul and I on the roof alone.

Joseph Bouquet was dead. Seeing my tormentor strung up like turkey was terrifying. It was times like this where I wondered why I loved a man who could so easily commit murder.

"Rosie? Are you alright?"

I looked up at Raoul.

"Raoul?' I asked. 'What would you do if... the one you love broke a promise you asked them to keep so they wouldn't do something foolish? Should you still love them even if you finally see that behind the mask they could be a Monster in Human flesh?"

He looked at me wide-eyed. "Rosie, why would you ask that?"

I bit my lip.

 _"~When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart'_

I smiled looking over the glowing lights of Paris.

 _'And when I was sad  
He was there to dry my tears  
And when He was happy so was I  
When He loved me_

Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other that was all  
Just He and I together  
Like it was meant to be'

I closed my eyes and smiled, wrapping my arms around my shoulders.

 _'And when He was lonely  
I was there to comfort Him  
And I knew that He loved me!'_

I shook my head and sighed.

 _'But as the days went by  
I stayed the same  
He began to drift away  
I was left... alone'_

I looked at him desperately tears running endlessly down my face.

 _'Still I'm waiting for the day  
When He'll say 'I will always... love... you!'..."_

I felt Raoul wrap his arm around me and let me sob into his shirt and vest while he ran his hand through my hair. After a while I sniffled and pulled away. He held my shoulders and bent his head to look at me. I answered his unasked question with a nod. I walked over to the edge of the roof and leaned my head on the statue there.

 _"Now I'm Lonely and Forgotten  
I doubt He'll again look my way  
Or smile at me and hold me  
Just like He use to do  
Like He loved me...  
When He loved... me...'_

I looked down not even noticing when Raoul walked over and led me away from the edge of the roof.

 _'When Erik loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart  
When He... loved me...~"_

Raoul handed me a tissue and I cleaned my face up and stepped away. He shook his head when I tried to offer it back. "Raoul? Is it bad I don't feel sorry for Monsieur Bouquet? Considering the fact he has tried to, on multiple occasions, bring me and many other girls to his bed?"

He sighed and hugged me closer, his chin on the top of my head and spoke slowly. "I do not think so. But I believe you should feel sorry that someone decided to take Bouquet's punishment upon himself to carry out instead of letting the Police handle it."

I stepped away when the door opened and I wiped away my tears. Turning to find Christine returning with Madam Giry, the elder of the two looked at me. "Rosie, the Chorus is waiting for your final approval over the backup show. It will be a few weeks before Miss Daaé is ready to play the part of the Countess, so it was brilliant on your part to have the extra show ready. Come, we both have things to do."

I nodded and hugged both Christine and Raoul before heading down stairs. I paused halfway when a cold wind blew by and I felt hot breath on the back of my neck and a gloved hand brushed the back of my neck.

"Why? Why break your promise?"

 **"I did it for you, My Lily Rose."**

 _~POV Change~_  
Christine watched the two before she turned back to see Raoul. A moment happens, as their eyes meet. The mood changes. Raoul says, "Christine, come here." And holds out his hand to her. She slowly walked towards him and took his hand, dropping the rose she had held this entire time onto the ground. He led her to the center of the roof looked up to the stars while bringing her into his arms.

 _"No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
Nothing can harm you-  
My words will warm and calm you.'_

He pulled back a little bit, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

 _'Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here,  
With you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you. "_

Christine stepped away and looked at him in awe before replying.

"Say you love me  
Every waking moment,  
Turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me  
With you, now and always.  
Promise me that all you say is true-  
That's all I ask of you."

Raoul smiled taking her back in his arms.

 _"Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you."_

She pulled away and looked over the lights of Paris as Rosie did moments ago.

"All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night.  
And you'

She turned back to him with so much love in her eyes that the man could hardly breathe.

'Always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me."

He rushed forward and took her hands in his.

 _"Then say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime.  
Let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you need me with you  
Here, beside you.'_

He got down on one knee and, though regretting not having a ring, proposed to the woman who he knew, even back when he retrieved her red scarf from the ocean, would one day be his wife.

 _'Anywhere you go, let me go too-  
Christine,  
That's all I ask of you."_

Christine was pulled him up with a giant smile on her face.

"Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime.  
Say the word and I will follow you."

The spun around each other for a minute before they stood facing each other.

 _"*Share each day with me,  
Each night, each morning.*"_

Christine then looked insecure for a moment.

"Say you love me."

He smiled softly and brushed his hand across her cheek.

 _"You know I do."_

 _"*Love me-  
That's all I ask of you.* "_

Ever so slowly they leaned towards each other. Raoul hesitated at the last second but was surprised when Christine initiated the kiss. Unknown to the two, a Shadow had come up to the roof in the middle of the their song. It gave a silent cry of pain as it watched the kiss. Raoul lifted her into his arms and spun her around before setting her on the ground and breaking the kiss.

 _"*Anywhere you go let me go too.  
Love me-  
That's all I ask of you.*"_

The two kissed again before Christine remembers that she has a part in the backup performance. She pulls away from the kiss and says, "I must go- They'll wonder where I am. Wait for me, Raoul!" She turns and head towards the door.

"Christine,' She turns to him as he smiles. _'I love you!"_

She looked at him in awe for a minute before she rushed over to him and took his hand. He spun them around before leading them into the building.

"Order your fine horses!  
Be with them at the door!"

 _"And soon you'll be beside me!"_

"You'll guard me, and you'll guide me."

Not two seconds after the door is shut behind them, cracking open just a bit, did the Shadow walk into the light. Erik walked over to the place where they stood before kneeling and picking up the dropped rose. He look at the rose with tears beginning his eyes.

 **"I gave you my music.  
Made your song take wing.  
And now,  
How you've repaid me:  
Denied me and betrayed me.'**

He lifted his head, tears finally spilling over, and his lip trembling.

 **'He was bound to love you  
When he heard you sing.~** Christine. Christine." His head lowered, his eyes closed and he brought his lips to the rose pedals. From the cracked door, he heard Christine and Raoul's voices echoing up into the night.

 _"*~Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime.  
Say the word and I will follow you.'_

With each word he heard them sing, his anger rose. He gritted his teeth and slowly squeezed the rose in his hand.

 _'Share each day with me,  
Each night, each morning.*"_

Taking a shaky and heavy breath, he dropped the now pedal-less stem, rushing to the edge of the roof, and standing on the highest point, Apollo's Lyre, he made his oath, not seeing a Small Shadow standing and watching him from the door, tears in their eyes.

 **"You will Curse  
The day you did not do  
All that the Phantom  
Asked of you!~"**

 _~POV Change~_  
I quickly ran from the roof, my dress in one hand and the other on my really high shoes, doing my best not to let my tears fall and ruin my makeup. I knew this would happen, yet I foolishly believed it wouldn't. Panting as I lean on my dressing room door, I tried my best to straiten up and clean up and walked in the room to quickly redo my hair in it's intricate pattern. Once I was finished, I left to the stage to watch and listen as Monsieur Reyer stepped onto the stage.

"Madames and Monsieurs, if I may crave your indulgence for, please? Due to the Unfortunate accident tonight and some other problems, we shall not be performing 'Il Muto' tonight. However,' he cried over the sound of the upset patrons. 'we will be performing a Six Act Musical tonight. Your new programs are being passed out as I speak. In them are translations to some of the songs sung tonight and definitions of People and Places for you to read before and during the interludes of the show. Please enjoy."

I watched as Monsieur Refer returned to the Orchestra Pit and started the Overture while programs were passed out to the audience. It took much rewriting, rearranging and reworking the stage, especially getting pieces of it to rise, fall, spin and tilt, but in the end, Three Parts each holding two books making six in all became the story of a Lifetime!

I watched as Act One of 'The Lord of the Rings' Musical ended with Gandalfs fall against the Balrog. Act Two will begin with a glimpse of Sméagol climbing down the centerpiece before Lothlórien. I put on my shoes and walked over to the silks that would lift me up far into the flies. Getting comfortable, I hummed the upcoming song as I rose into the air.

Looking out from my place, my eyes widened seeing Raoul in the Managers Box and Erik sitting, blank faced in his Box. I listened as a young teen, Marius I believe was his name, who played Sam asked something of Benjamin, who was playing Legolas. "Mr. Legolas sir, Who is this 'Lady of Lothlórien' then?"

"One of the First Born. She crossed the Sea and came to Middle-Earth before the Ancient of Struggle with Sauron. We are greatly honored, for Lothlórien is her Secret Realm. Her Beloved Child!"

"And she wants to meet me?' Natanaël, who was playing Pippin, asked his squeaking voice making people laugh. 'That's Nice! Come on."

 _~Erik's POV~_  
At first I was angry they wouldn't be performing 'Il Muto' but realized the show they replaced it with was Rosie's suggestion so I decided to watch. The first few minutes of listening to the Music and seeing effects, costumes and acrobatics I was entranced. According to the program, Christine was playing a woman name Éowyn and Rosie an Elf named Galadriel. I looked up from my program as Benjamin began to sing.

"~+From the west she appeared,  
Sunlight and stars in her hair.  
In her eyes an undying memory of home,  
A land that is magical and fair.

When her feet came to rest,  
Deep in a canopied glade,  
She lifted her face, and there she danced,  
The realm of Lothlórien she made.

Gaze on me Lady of Gold,  
Reawaken my slumbering soul.  
Beacon of Courage summon me home,  
to your haven of wonders untold.+"

Suddenly, the Golden Wood burst into life on stage. My eyes widened as Elves dressed in gold balanced on ropes and some falling to the stage, their feet brushing it before the bungee were attached to pulled them back up.

"*Lórien laurë  
A laiqa alcar  
O Ehtele lisse  
Nimrodel A  
Nyére auta

A Lórien laurë  
A Lórien laurë

Lórien laurë!  
A laiqa alcar!  
Orë áro!  
Lothlórien!*"

Golden silk slowly lowered from the ceiling of center stage and my breath was taken away by the women hanging from them by her upper back near her shoulders and under her knees, but it was only when she began to sing did I realize it was Rosie.

 _"Oh child of my heart,  
Born of a never ending dream.  
You were cradled in light,  
Bathed in an ever flowing stream._

Flourish and grow,  
my mystical world.  
Here you will ever belong.  
Son of my yearning,  
Daughter of hope.  
Beautiful child of my song.'

She pulled the ribbons under her knees closer so she was now sitting up.

 _'Although storms may descend,  
Mountain and valley may quake.  
For the days that remain,  
This is the promise I make:'_

She stood up on high metal shoes when she reached the floor, a fierce look was upon her face before it changed to awe and love.

 _'No shadow fall across this land,  
Before the wind and fire I stand,  
And you my child will know no harm,  
Enfolded in my arms,  
Lothlórien!"_

I sat back and shook my head as my breath was taken from me as the silks lifted her, only holding her up by her underarms, and she spun in the air. "Oh, my dear girl! You've outdone yourself!" I muttered under my breath.

"*Garden of Wonder!  
Haven of Starlight!  
Forest of Light!  
Lothlórien!*"

She was lowered to the ground she stopped spinning and brought her arms away from the ribbons and stood tall in the center of the stage her voice echoing all throughout the room.

 _"Garden of Wonder!"_  
"*Garden of Wonder!*"  
 _"Haven of Sun!"_  
"*Haven of Starlight!*"  
 _"Forest of Light!"_  
"*Forest of Light!*"  
 _"Child of my Heart!"_  
"*Lothlórien!*~"

The applause was thunderous. Even I stood and clapped in awe of what My Lily Rose had done. However, I sat down slowly, I noticed she seemed to make sure nothing brushed too harshly against the left side of her face.

 _~Flashback~  
"Why? Why break your promise?"_

 _ **"I did it for you, My Lily Rose."**_

 _She spun around and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "For me? Why couldn't you just leave proof of his crimes for the Police to find? Why take his life with your own hands?"_

 _ **"I warned him not to go near you again after what happened a year ago. He didn't listen so he had to be punished."**_

 _"You can't just be Judge, Jury and Executioner for people who live in this place!"_

 _ **"This is my home and I can and will do as I wish!"** I replied, my temper rising as it did this morning._

 _"At the price of others lives? Erik, You are not God!"_

 _ **"IN MY OPERA HOUSE I AM!"**_

 _She was suddenly on the floor, her face in shock and her hand over her cheek. It came to me then that I had backhanded her. There was red on her cheek and was quickly bruising. A thin line of blood was there as well and I realized that I struck her with my left hand, allowing my ring to cut her cheek._

 _I stepped forward to help her up, but she scrambled back and ran off. I sighed before, I remembered Christine was still with that Fop. I headed to the roof to see what was taking so long. Surely they weren't up there confessing their love for each other for all of Paris to see._

 _~Flashback End~_

Looking at Rosie now I could see the bruise and cut was covered well enough with makeup so no one would notice. As I watched the rest of the show, I decided to apologize to her tomorrow morning. Perhaps after some heart to heart with her favorite tea and sweets in front of a warm fireplace I could make her understand...

She belonged to Me...


End file.
